Breathing Fire
by NinjaCat263
Summary: Six months ago, Vegeta's world fell out from under him. But he survived. Now he's got to convince Ee-arth that he's hopelessly in love as he and Bulma travel across the Regions on their Triumphant Journey. The people seem to be able to read him better then can read himself...on top of dealing with these strange emotions that are not his own. "Saiyans don't make peace, we make war!"
1. Chapter 1

**Hi again. Dragon Ball Z belongs to Akira Toriyama and Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins. In case anybody forgot, I've only seen DBZ Abridged by Team Four Star on YouTube but a lot of people seemed to like my first story.**

**Update: Hey, guys. Since I've finally got all three up and posted, I decided to go back and reedit to correct any mistakes and to make some clarifications to my stories. The story remains the same at its heart and I'm leaving all previous notes in place. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy my writings.**

* * *

1

The air was colder than normal. _Winter must really be setting in._ Vegeta mused as he watched the sun rise over the snow-covered mountains. His breath coming out in thick white puffs as the 16-year-old rose from where he sat at the edge of an ice-covered pond some miles from Region 12. Nothing stirred the cold winter air except his up-swept, jet black hair that was styled like a flame and had been since birth. Finally happening upon a rafter of turkeys, the young Prince grinned as he stopped to nock an arrow. As he let the fletching slip through his fingers, the turkeys turned into giant wolves.

Ducking down behind a rock, Vegeta tried to get his erratic breathing under control. "Idiot! I'm not in the Arena anymore, so quit acting like it." Vegeta snarled, not even attempting to be quiet. After a few minutes, once he felt like he was back in control of his own mind, Vegeta stood and went to retrieve his arrow. _I've missed at least one target a day since that blasted Game. All because of these stupid memories._ He unleashed a roar into the silent forest as he punched a tree; this was not the first day he's had to head back empty-handed this week. _Well, maybe Nappa won't be there._ Vegeta held on to that hope as he started the journey back to his home in the Winner's Ward.

But Vegeta was never that lucky when it came to his bald guardian. "Hey, Vegeta! How was your walk?" Nappa asked from the dining room where he sat with a hot cup of coffee. Scowling as he removed his black leather jacket, Vegeta replied, "Walk? Nappa, you know…" "You have a visitor." Nappa cut him off, taking a sip before adding, "_He's_ waiting for you in your study." Off-put by this new visitor, Vegeta nodded, "Well then, I guess I had better not keep him waiting. Oh, and Nappa, how many times do I have to tell you? _Stay_ _out_ of the Woman's coffee." Not waiting for Nappa's reply, he knew the man would never listen, Vegeta strolled down the short hallway to the open door on the left.

Behind the cherry desk, sat a man of small stature with platinum white hair that had freshly-dyed purple streaks running through it. A wide grin played on his purple-tinted lips as Vegeta stepped into the room, Freeza's high-pitched whiney voice dripped with malice at the scene playing on the portable projector, "Such bravery. Such valor. Such… contempt." Swallowing his pride for the moment, Vegeta bowed his head a fraction of an inch but never took his eyes off him, "President Freeza. What an unexpected surprise." Freeza turned the projector off since it had finished showing the end of the 74th Game, "Let's get down to business shall we, Vegeta? I think it'll go faster if we agree to not lie to each other." "As if we ever could sir." Vegeta sat down in the empty chair across from the murderer.

"Good." Freeza leaned back, steepling his fingers, "You see, Vegeta, I have a problem. A problem created by you." Confusion caused his eyebrows to furrow as those fingers pointed at him, Vegeta shook his head, "I don't remember creating any 'problems', sir. And how could _your_ problem be _my_ fault?" Opening his sliver suit jacket, Freeza pulled out a tiny glass bottle containing a singular deep purple berry and set it down on the desk, "By pulling out these. Personally, I would have killed you both before the poison could've but Cell was a coward. I assume that you know of his fate?" "I can guess." Vegeta scowled, _Why are you here? What I would give to be able to kill you right now…_

Though he was the guest, Freeza gave off the air of '_I-own-this-place_', "Well, once he announced you both as Winners, what else could I do but let your little scenario play out? And you played the love-struck monkey very well. Everyone in the Capital bought it; however, the Regions did not quite feel the same way. Some even saw your ploy with the berries as an outright act of rebellion, not love." Vegeta had gone ridged as Freeza spoke, vehemently shaking his head, "That was not my intention." Cold, calculating red eyes narrowed into slits, his fists resting on the desktop, "I don't care if that was your intention or not, Vegeta. The Regions saw a _boy_ from 12 defy the Capital and get away with it. So what's to say that they can't do the same? What's to prevent… an uprising of a sort? Uprisings lead to revolutions and before you know it, the whole empire collapses."

Smirking at the lizard of a president, Vegeta scoffed, "Must be a pretty fragile system if it can be brought down by a berry." The look Freeza leveled at his black eyes nearly wiped Vegeta's smirk off his face; nearly. "Perhaps, but that is not how you should be looking at it." "Oh? Then how should I be looking at it, _sir_?" Vegeta was starting to push his buttons and he was reveling in the danger of it. Here he was, trying his best to tick off the most powerful man in all of Ee-arth; and he was actually succeeding! With his patience wearing as thin as his plastered on smile, Freeza ground out, "You should envision thousands upon thousands of your people dead. Your home razed and burned to the ground. And when I ask people if they've heard of Region 12, I expect to hear the same response as Region 13." That caught his attention, Vegeta cocked his head slightly in curiosity, "Region 13?"

"Exactly," Freeza smirked evilly as he picked up a cookie from a stone plate. It was a simple sugar cookie decorated with icing, each one a different flower or bird; the one he chose was a lilac rose. "You fought beautifully in the Game, Vegeta, but it was just that; a game. Tell me, do you want to experience a real war?" Taking Vegeta's silence as a no, Freeza continued, "I do not wish to be in a war either. By the way, these are absolutely delicious! Did Miss Briefs make them?" Chuckling to himself, Vegeta shook his head, "Goodness, no. Her mother made them, the Woman merely decorated them. Bulma's too much like the Old Man to any good at cooking." Slowly munching on the treat, Freeza drawled, "Tell me Vegeta, when did she realize that you felt nothing for her?" Vegeta scowled as he stayed silent, it's not like Freeza would believe him anyway. That cheeky grin became insufferable as Freeza cackled with glee, "Oh, you mean to tell me that the poor girl doesn't know that you monkeys don't feel petty emotions like love? I can't wait to watch her crumble when you show her that it was all a. Filthy. Monkey. Lie."

Trying to contain his anger and hatred for the man in front of him, Vegeta ground out, "If you want me dead that bad, why not just kill me now?" "Oh, I don't want to _kill_ you, Vegeta. I want us to be friends, and if we can't be friends then at least allies." _Finally, a way to keep Her safe._ A determined look flickered across Vegeta's face, "What do I have to do?" His long, pale fingers steepled in front of his face again as Freeza laid out his desire, "When you're on the Triumphant Journey, you're going to be appreciative of my mercy, you're going to act like you want to be there, and above all else, you are going to act like you are insanely, head-over-heels, _ready-to-die_ in love. Think you can manage that, _monkey_?" Vegeta nodded curtly, his gravelly voice grim, "I'll convince them." "No." Freeza rose from his chair, "Convince me." Removing the purple rose from his lapel, the President laid it next to the glass bottle, "A gift for Miss Briefs, please make sure she gets it." As Vegeta released the breath he had been holding, Freeza paused in the doorway, "Oh, and do convince me, Vegeta. For her sake. After all, I'd hate for something to happen to Ee-arth's greatest inventor."

* * *

After waiting several minutes to make sure that Freeza had left, Vegeta stalked into the kitchen. Snatching an apple off the counter as he snarled at Nappa, "Why did you let _him_ in here?" Nappa shrugged as he put a pan of biscuits in the oven, "He's the President, Vegeta. What else could I have done?" "Oh, I know. How's bout telling him no!" Sarcasm dripped from every word as Vegeta crossed one arm across his broad chest, taking his frustrations out on the poor apple. "You know darn well I couldn't do that!" Nappa bellowed back, then he sighed, "Listen, my Prince, I know you're struggling with what happened in the Arena but I can't help you if you don't talk to me. And I've put up with you taking it out on me for as long I can stand it, but no more. Either you figure out a way to deal with what happened or I'm out. You've got a week after you get back or I'm going back to the house in the Seam, understand?" Vegeta grunted, he could care less whether or not Nappa stayed, it's not like he needed him now anyway.

Suddenly a knock sounded at the door. "What now?" Vegeta growled as he went to answer the door. "Hey there, Vegeta!" Krillin waved, a wide grin plastered on his face. Groaning, Vegeta rolled his eyes as he stepped aside to let them in, "Don't tell me it's time already, Bald Man." Still without a wig, the short Escort beamed at the nickname, "Yep, yep, yep! And have you heard about Selypa?" Now slightly worried, Vegeta asked, "What about Selypa?" "She's the biggest fashion designer around! And it's all from your designs." "My designs?" Vegeta sneered, _I haven't designed anything._

Quickly directing the two-person prep team up the stairs to the bathroom, Krillin hurriedly explained, "Don't you remember Piccolo telling you that every Winner has a hobby to fill their time?" "Yeah," Vegeta scoffed, "his is drinking." Sighing, Krillin continued, "It didn't use to be, but that's beside the point. Piccolo called Selypa and got her to agree to design some stuff and pass it off as yours. Everybody thinks your hobby if drawing clothing designs." Still not understanding it, Vegeta wondered, "But _why_?" "Because even Princes need a hobby." A new voice called from the entryway. Inky black eyes light up at the voice of his Designer, "Selypa. Couldn't you have thought of a better hobby for me?." Pulling the reluctant teen into a strong hug, the black-haired woman still had pink and purple tips, and chuckled, "I missed you too, Vegeta. Now, run upstairs so they can get you ready for me. I take it Krillin filled you in on your hobby?" "Unfortunately, yes." Vegeta replied as he was released.

Following orders, Vegeta trudged up the steps and paused at his bedroom door. _I really shouldn't…_ but curiosity got the best of him as he entered and picked up the binoculars Bulma had given him so many years ago. He turned on the special heat-signature feature and looked over at Bulma's house. Her mother and father were on the first floor with someone else while Bulma was upstairs in the bathroom with two other people. A snarl formed deep in his throat before his mind caught up to his instincts, _Relax… She's fine. It's just Nail and her prep team. Speaking of which…_ Setting the binoculars back on the dresser, Vegeta went next door to the bathroom. They had him ready for Selypa in under thirty minutes with only one incident; one of them had tried to trim his wild hair and he had nearly broken her wrist before she dropped the scissors.

Finally released from the Horrible Two, Vegeta scurried back downstairs to the civilized people. All those two had gossiped about was stuff going on in the Capital that had absolutely nothing to do with Vegeta, so therefore, he didn't want to hear about it. "Why can't you be the one that gets me ready from start to finish, Selypa?" Vegeta was in ann even fowler temperament then before, and it only partially had to do with the Horrible Two. "Because," Selypa set down her teacup as she stood, "I do have other things to do, my Prince."

* * *

All too soon, it was time for them to be on camera. Vegeta could hear Jimmy Firecracker's voice outside, a little staticky because of the speaker system, "Hellllooo Ee-arth! Six months ago, the 74th Dragon Games brought us the greatest love story of our generation. Two brave young people, who rather die than face a life without the other, won the opportunity to live out their love. As a nation, we got to experience their heartache; but we've had little time to delight in their joy. And without farther ado, let's go to Region 12 to find our Star-Crossed Lovers! There she is, Bulma Briefs. The Girl on Fire!"

The door opened for Vegeta to walk out. Stepping carefully to avoid slipping on the snow and ice, he barely hid the wince as Jimmy shouted, "And there he is! Vegeta Saiyan. The Prince." Vegeta ignored the bright lights and mechanical cameras, his focus was solely on the blue-haired Woman in front of him. She was in a pair of charcoal gray pants with a matching long-sleeve shirt over which rested a slate blue, knee-length coat lined with white rabbit fur; the pin prominent against the gray-blue of the jacket. While Vegeta himself wore smoky gray slacks with a silver button-down shirt and smoky vest, which Selypa paired with a steel blue coat that stopped at his knees and a matching scarf.

Meeting in the middle of the road, Bulma reached out to hug him right as Vegeta stepped on a patch of ice. They both went down, Vegeta taking the brunt of the blow with his back, "Oof." Clear blue eye stared into inky black ones, "Hi." Unable to take it, Vegeta placed a hand in her now-tousled hair and pulled her in for a kiss. They hadn't kissed since right after getting home from the Game and it was eating him alive. "I hope they're alright." He heard Jimmy say but Vegeta didn't care as Bulma pressed her lips against his. _I may not have been the only one missing this._ "Ahem! Ee-arth to lovebirds! Is anyone home?" Jimmy called, hoping to get _some_ sort of a response so he could cut away.

Reluctantly breaking the kiss, Vegeta grunted as he and Bulma rose to their feet. Bulma apologized for him, "Sorry, Jimmy. Caught up in the moment." "It's fine. This is your day. So how's everything in 12?" Jimmy did have a job to do. Looping an arm protectively around Bulma, Vegeta stated, "We're good." "'_We're good._'" Jimmy deadpans, "That's it? Why so taciturn all of a sudden? Come on Vegeta, give me some details!" Rephrasing, Vegeta forced a small grin, "As I said, things are great here in 12." _I've got to do better than that._ "Thanks to the generosity of President Freeza and the Capital, we've never been closer." "Twenty-five yards to be exact." Bulma quipped, annoyed at the man that had interrupted their first kiss in six months. "Marvelous! We'll keep checking in on you two throughout your Journey. Bulma Briefs and Vegeta Saiyan everyone! Farewell and goodnight!" Jimmy wrapped up the starting interview, the cameras and lights turned off as soon as the feed ended.

"Alright, let's get a move on! The train leaves in fifteen minutes and we _all_ have to be on it!" Krillin barked orders as members of the Freeza Force began to break down all the camera equipment. Bulma went to give one last hug to her parents while Vegeta stayed where he was at. The visit from Freeza had rattled him more than Vegeta would ever admit. Dr. Briefs cleared his throat, catching the teen's attention, his chocolate brown eyes hiding behind his glasses, silently pleading for the boy to look after his little girl. Imperceptibly bowing his head in acknowledgment, Vegeta smirked, _As if I had any other intentions, Old Man._


	2. Chapter 2

2

Everyone managed to get on the train on time. Needless to say, Krillin was ecstatic that they were on schedule. Upon finding the three Winners from 12 in the dining car the next morning, Krillin explained their schedule, "These next two weeks will be a beast. Twelve Regions in as many days, plus the Capital. But most of it will be dances, festivities, and admiring fans wanting to speak with you. And all you two have to do is wave, smile, give a few speeches, and overall just enjoy your time in the spotlight. You two have earned it, after all." It was the phrasing that made Vegeta's thoughts stutter to a stop, "What did you say, Baldy?" Rolling his brown eyes, Krillin repeated himself, "I said, '_You two have earned it, after all._'" "By killing!" Vegeta snarled, ripping himself from his chair and stalking out of the car.

If Vegeta could've survived walking off the train, he probably would've done so; instead, he settled for the lounge car that was the caboose of the train. Not really paying attention to the gait and footfalls for the person that entered the car, Vegeta snapped, "I'm not going to apologize so save your breath." "Trust me, I have no intentions of asking you to do such a _horrible_ thing." Bulma chuckled; a breathless, warbling laughter. Glancing at the other teen, Vegeta arched a black eyebrow, "I thought you were the Drunk." Sighing as she sat down, Bulma brushed her hair out of her eyes, "What is up with you, Vegeta? As soon as we got back you wouldn't hardly even look at me; and now that the Capital's around you can't keep your eyes off me?" A flash of hurt crossed her pale, creamy face as she whispered, "I _chose_ you; what _more_ do you want from me?"

Hating himself for making her think that she was worthless, Vegeta pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled sharply, "_Nothing,_ Woman. I've been trying to protect you this whole time." "Protect me from what, Vegeta? The Game is over. You don't have to shelter me anymore." Bulma shot back, tapping her foot against the floor. The repetitive noise grated on his already thin nerves, Vegeta released an odd sound somewhere between a snarl and whine, "I will _always_ protect you, Woman. _Especially_ from myself." "Yourself? Is that why you've been avoiding me?" Bulma's lovely voice was laced with worry and confusion. Vegeta responded with silence as he stared out the window, _Why can't you just leave me alone and let me think…_ "Vegeta." He felt drawn to look at her, knowing just how terrifying she could be when she had that particular tone. "Please talk to me. Or do I have to recreate that raging infection you had, because you know I can."

Not having another option, Vegeta shed his pride to show her his weakness, if only for a moment, "Yes. With my mind believing that I am still in the Arena at inopportune times, I did not want to hurt you. My body craves yours, Bulma." With the use of her name, he had her rapt attention, "It has ever since that night in the cave but I do not trust myself. I'm so much stronger then you, it would not take much for me to harm you. Understand that I hadn't meant to cause you pain, but I saw no other way at the time." Moving quickly, Bulma threw her arms around his thick neck, her voice muffled, "All you had to do was say something, you jerk."

Suddenly the train was plunged into darkness as it went through a tunnel. With Bulma still hugging his neck, Vegeta held her close; he hated anything resembling a mine shaft ever since Nappa was almost killed. As they were zipping through the blackness, a faint light shone on a wall of the tunnel spotlighting an upright trident standing in a U-shape with barbs on the end in red paint. The train was moving so fast he barely had time to register what he saw, "Whoa, did you see that?" "See what?" Bulma wondered as she pulled back. Before he could tell her about the image on the wall, the train emerged into Region 11. It was a huge Region, the biggest in all of Ee-arth, but to Vegeta's surprise, the number of Freeza Force here was easily one mook to every two civilians. They watched as the vast plantation fields and orchards whizzed by through the chain-link fence topped with barbwire that surrounded the train tracks. _This is an awful lot of security for such a poor Region._ Vegeta mused as the train rocked to a stop at 11's station platform.

A Freeza Force mook, in full white uniform, greeted the small group as they disembarked. "Welcome to Region 11. This way." They were directed into the back of a waiting vehicle and rode for thirty minutes to reach the Justice Building where they would be speaking. "It's tradition for you to give a short accolade for the fallen Competitors. For 11, that'll be Toriyama and Sixteen." Krillin said in a rush, thrusting two, blue index cards at them, "I've taken the liberty to write your speeches for you, so _please_ use them as a guide if nothing else." Reaching forward, Bulma took both cards and stated softly, "I can do the talking, Vegeta; if you want." Softly grunting in agreement, Vegeta turned his focus to the floor. _I wouldn't know what to say. Or where to begin…_

* * *

The Mayor for 11, an older man with very dark skin and thinning gray hair, stood on the front steps of the Justice Building, speaking into the microphone, "Ladies and gentlemen, the Winners of the 74th Dragon Games! Bulma Briefs and Vegeta Saiyan!" "That's your cue. And at least _try_ to smile, Vegeta." Krillin nagged, pushing the teens out the huge doors and into the view of the crowds and cameras. Hesitantly stepping up to the microphone, Bulma cleared her throat and began to read from the cards, "Thank you, Mayor. We are grateful to be here with you and with the families of our fallen Competitors."

Now confident in her words, she lowered the cards and spoke from the heart, "Though they lived and fought with an honor I have rarely seen, Sixteen and Toriyama were both still so young. They had their whole lives ahead of them. But thankfully our lives aren't just measured in years; they are also measured by the lives of the people around us that we help and love. With that said, Vegeta and I are willing to donate one month of our Winner's Stipend to the Bird and Gero families every year for as long as we live as a thank you for their kind and gentle hearts." Glancing at Vegeta to see if he wanted to add anything, Bulma stepped back and when he barely shook his head, she started to turn to reenter the Justice Building.

Vegeta never took his eyes off the raised platforms that held Toriyama and Sixteen's families. A lone man, his hair and beard a stark white against his dark, sun-kissed skin, stood in front of the picture of Sixteen. _That must be his father._ On the other, a family of seven huddled together; the biggest of the children was hugging the neck of a black dog tightly. Every eye was boring deep into his soul and Vegeta knew that he could not leave without saying _something_. Hurriedly stepping up to the mic, Vegeta addressed the people before him, "I didn't know either Sixteen or Toriyama. But I do know that without _them_, me and the Woman wouldn't be here today. If the Little One had not shown Bulma kindness, I doubt she would've awoken from her beesuer stings. And if the Android had not been merciful the day of the Banquet, I most certainly would not be alive. So do not morn them, instead, live for them."

An itty, bitty smile appeared as he began to wax poetic, "I see the Little One in the flowers in the fields around 12. The inventions Bulma creates reminds me of the Android. I know the names I have used may seem as if I didn't care to learn their names, however, I only give such names to those I care about. They help me remember _who_ they are…" Vegeta cast a glance at Bulma as he said these last words, "because I don't want to forget." Having said his piece, Vegeta turned to loop arms with Bulma and retreat into the safety of the Justice Building. Before he could take a step, however, a weathered old man whistled Toriyama's four-note tune as he raised a fist above his head and opened it. Some Freeza Force mooks swiftly descended on the man, hitting him in the back of the head and dragging him towards the steps of the Justice Building.

Instincts kicked in as Vegeta pushed Bulma behind him and began to round on the men dragging the poor man. Just as he was about to lunge forward and attack, a strong hand at the back of his shirt jerked him inside the doorway; but not before he heard and saw the gunshot. "Why'd you do that?!" Vegeta bellowed, "I could've stopped them!" Scowling, Piccolo raised a hand to halt any more arguments, then nodded over his shoulder to the stairwell. Without preamble, the blond Winner started up the steps with the two teens hot on his heels.

Shoving a desk aside, Piccolo opened a door that led to an attic space at the very top of the structure. Once sure that they would not be disturbed, the Namekian frowned, "You have a very simple task. How hard is it to mess this up?" "It's not like I asked him to do that." Vegeta shot back, crossing his arms. Shaking his head, Piccolo's expression remained unchanged, "That's not the point." Suddenly a thought smacked into Vegeta, his pout falling as he looked at their Sensei, "He has to understand that what happened was not our fault." "_Who_ had to understand? What are you going on about?" The blond man's patience was wearing thin.

His worry for Bulma's safety getting the best of him, Vegeta hurriedly explained, "Freeza. That _lizard_ came to visit me before this blasted Journey. He said he was concerned about rebellion in the Regions and something about how they don't believe our love story." Running a hand down his face, Piccolo sighed, "And I take it he wants you to make them believe it." Vegeta nodded in agreement while Bulma's anger began to get the best of her, "Why didn't you tell me?! Cause if I had known, I would've tried to give those families that money!" "A Prince never breaks his word." Vegeta shot back, scowling at the floor.

With her fists on her hips, Bulma screeched, "What's that supposed to mean this time, Prince of All Jerks?!" Roughly grabbing her upper arms, the Saiyan Prince pushed her against a support column, growling in her ear, "He _threatened_ you, Woman, and your family too. What else was I supposed to do?" Clear blue eyes bore into inky black orbs as she whispered harshly, "And what about them? Who protects those people outside?" Snarling as he pulled away, Vegeta ground out, "_They_ are not my Mate. I cannot help them." For the second time today, Vegeta allowed a minuscule bit of weakness to show through his tough outer shell, "Piccolo, help us get through the next two weeks. _Please_."

"The next couple of weeks?" Piccolo shook his head, desolation creeping in at the edge of his voice, "Get it together, Prince; because this ride doesn't end in two weeks. From now on your life is theirs. Every year, your private life gets dragged out into the spotlight; every intimate detail broadcasted to the whole country." Shakely, Bulma asked, her strong voice sounding so weak, "What are we going to do?" Gazing at the young man and woman who had just gotten thrown into a world he's hated for the past 24 years, the blond man fought to keep his face neutral, "You're going to smile. You're going to read the cards Krillin gives you, _verbatim_. And you're going to live happily ever after. Think you can manage that without messing it up?" Both teens nodded determinedly, making the tired loner allow a ghost of a smile to appear. "You can do this. You. Can. Do. This." The middle-aged man encouraged. _Yeah right._ Vegeta frowned as he stared out a dirty window, catching a glimpse of two Freeza Force mooks dragging the dead man's body from the steps.


	3. Chapter 3

3

The next few Regions were uneventful; even so, Vegeta and Bulma made sure to stick to the cards. Hating himself for it, Vegeta took the role of the main speaker from Bulma. Tightly gripping the cards, Vegeta's gravelly voice rang out, "The Woman and I wish to share our victory with you. And our gratitude to President Freeza and the Capital for bringing us together. Though our Bond was forged in dragon flame, it was and is the best prize we could've ever won. For it is because of true love that we could endure the hardship of the Game. Love is what will mend our broken hearts and spirits. Love is what will chase away our lonely nights, and love is what will give meaning to our lives. We are also here to share your sorrow for your fallen Competitors."

Looking up from his card, Vegeta scanned the crowd. _They aren't buying it…_ He cleared his throat and pressed onwards, "The Competitors of this Region fought bravely and with dignity. And through their death, they brought honor to their families and their home. It is through our Game that we learned that both, living Winners and departed Competitors, are all united for a common purpose. Thanks to the great mercy of President Freeza." The expressions of the people of Region 9, the second-largest Region, stared blankly at him as Bulma read from her card. _Hopefully, they'll buy her spiel more than they did mine. Speaking of which, I'm going to break the Bald One's neck for writing such a sorry excuse of a speech. We're supposed to pacify the people with our sincerity, not rile them up with obviously fake sentimental words._ At least Bulma's well-delivered speech seemed to garner a reaction from the stone-faced people, and it was not one of hatred or rebellion.

That night, Vegeta shot awake to the sound of Bulma screaming. Practically flying through the train to her room in nothing but a pair of shorts, Vegeta paused in the doorway as wide blue eyes stared at him in fear. Watching her heaving chest, Vegeta whispered, "You're fine, Woman. Go back to sleep." "Vegeta." Bulma called to his bare back, her broken voice keeping from leaving, "Can you stay with me? Please?" Sighing, Vegeta turned to face his Woman, intending to tell her no; but as soon as he saw tears glistening in those deep, blue eyes, Vegeta knew he couldn't leave her alone. "Fine. But just for tonight." Vegeta growled as he crossed the room and crawled into bed beside Bulma. She laid her head on his chest and rested a hand on his right pectoral, murmuring sleepily, "Thank you, Veggie…" Gently petting her blue hair, the teenage warrior let the soft breaths of his young Mate lull him into a dreamless sleep for the first time in six months.

* * *

After a near-riot in Region 8, Krillin rewrote the speeches with some input from Bulma. At least they no longer sounded so impersonal, but the frilly words that Krillin insisted they use were still having an adverse effect on the heated crowds in the lower Regions. The only thing that made the trip bearable was sleeping in Bulma's bed every night to ward off her nightmares, and his own.

Sitting with the teens in the lounge car, Piccolo frowned, "No doubt Freeza's been watching you two, and he's not going to be happy. Not with how the Regions are _more_ riled up now than they were before you two arrived." "You try reading the stuff Krillin writes for us." Vegeta snarled, his mood was getting fouler by the day. "Feel free to explain that to Freeza when you see him. Two days from now!" Piccolo shot back, frustrated at their inability to act unless their lives depended on it; which it did.

Leaning back, Vegeta ground out, "Got any ideas in that silly little head of yours, Woman?" "I do actually." Bulma stated calmly, not taking the bait like she usually would, "We could get married." She flinched, worried about how the volatile Saiyan would react. "You've got to be kidding, Woman. Is that seriously the best you could come up with?" Vegeta spat venomously, he knew that his words would hurt her but at the moment he didn't care. Pain flickered across her perfect porcelain face before it was replaced with a fiery passion, "I didn't have to choose you back, Vegeta; yet I did. Plus, as Mr. Piccolo said, we're going to be dragged into the spotlight every year, it'd have to happen eventually. So why not now?" The blond man rubbed his chin thoughtfully, nodding, "It'd make a statement, that's for sure." "Fine! No one ever asked my opinion on this harebrained idea anyway!" Vegeta growled as he stormed out of the car to work out his frustrations on the empty air in his room.

Bulma started to follow the flame-haired teen with a matching personality when Piccolo stopped her, "Let him go. Vegeta has to come to terms with this on his own." "But I thought he wanted to marry me?" Bulma sighed dejectedly, absentmindedly rubbing Vegeta's bite mark on her neck. Shaking his head, Piccolo tried to ease the young woman's mind, "And I'm sure he does, Bulma, but he probably wanted to do it in his own time. And in his own way. Has he told you how Saiyans mate?" Slowly nodding, she answered, "Yeah, during the first night of marriage both 'Mark' the other, like Vegeta did to me in the cave. But that was an accident, so we're technically not Mated by Saiyan culture."

"And that's where you're wrong," Piccolo stated, which caused Bulma's blue eyebrows to furrow in confusion. He continued, "You may not be Mated to Vegeta but he _is_ Mated to you. Right now he is having to deal with a one-sided Bond that can only be completed by you returning the Mating Mark to him. Honestly, I'm surprised that he's made it this long." "What's that supposed to mean?" Bulma was starting to get worried now. Reaching for the glass decanter to pour himself a drink, the man shrugged, "Typically a Saiyan in Vegeta's position would've gone insane within a month of not completing the Bond; and yet he's still sane… err, normal, after six. I'm impressed with his tenacity. And his dedication to you." They sat in silence as Bulma mulled over Piccolo's words.

* * *

Later that night, Vegeta slipped into Bulma's room as he had the past week. Sliding under the covers, he was surprised to find her still awake, "I thought you would be asleep by now." "I was waiting for you." Bulma yawned, getting comfortable on his muscled chest. "Well, you don't have to wait any longer," Vegeta smirked, stroking her soft hair to coax her to sleep. Bulma mumbled something against his skin that even his sensitive ears struggled to pick up, "Why didn't you tell me?" Intrigued, Vegeta asked, "Tell you what, Woman?" But she was already fast asleep. _I'll have to ask her about that tomorrow._ Vegeta yawned as his eyelids slid shut and he fell into the welcomed darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Before they knew it, they were done with speeches in the Regions save their own, which was last this year. The morning they were arriving at the Capital, Vegeta managed to get up without waking Bulma and walked over to her dresser where her pin rested every night. _Sorry Bulma, but it only makes sense that I propose with my Mother's engagement pin._ Clutching the precious item in his fist, Vegeta pressed a chaste kiss to her cheek, his voice rumbling deep in his chest, "Wake up, Woman. We're here." Blue eyes shot open as Bulma shot upright, kicking the tangled sheets from her body. Hurriedly pushing Vegeta towards the door, Bulma growled in frustration when he dug in his heels to keep her from moving him. "Come on, Vegeta! I've got to get dressed and so do you. Now get out!"

Chuckling, the Saiyan turned and lightly gripped her chin, pulling her into an intense kiss. This was only their second kiss in six months and both teens dove headfirst into the passion that threatened to swallow them whole. Vegeta was the first to break away for air, hovering over her sweet, strawberry lips as their panting breaths intermingled. Suddenly the door swooshed open, revealing a very aggravated Namekian, "Stop making out, I could hear it all the way from my room. And by the way, you've got ten minutes to get ready." Just as quickly as he appeared, Piccolo disappeared. "Well, I guess that means I've got to go." Vegeta smirked, growling lowly, "I can't wait to see you in a proper Capital dress tonight."

Quickly throwing on some clothes, teens were whisked away to the Training Center where their Designers were waiting. Dressing him in slate blue slacks, paired with a slightly darker shade of slate blue button-up shirt and a silver vest. "There. You look handsome, my Prince." Selypa said as she stood back, examining her handiwork. Vegeta nodded his thanks, slipping the pin into the pocket on his vest. But the elder Saiyan noticed, "I take it you are planning on properly proposing to Miss Briefs tonight, yes?" Slightly taken aback by her statement, Vegeta answered, "My Father proposed to my Mother with this pin. It only makes sense that I do the same."

Stepping forward, Selypa removed the precious object from his pocket and inquired, "Do you know the history of this pin, my Prince?" Slowly shaking his head, Vegeta realized that there is a lot about his family history that he didn't know. _And I may never know…_ "This," She held the brooch in the palm of her hand, "is what every Saiyan King presented to his Chosen Mate. And, a little known fact, some Past Kings would complete the Mating rituals six months after presenting his gift." Snatching his Mother's pin from her open hand, Vegeta growled, "I shall wait the traditional year." "I'm just saying that most Saiyans would not think it odd," Selypa replied, raising her hands to show she meant no harm.

For once Vegeta was ready first, and although he was waiting by the elevator with an air of calm, the Saiyan Prince was nothing but a bundle of nerves. _I don't know why I'm like this. I mean, I've already asked Her in a way and she said yes. Plus this was her idea…_ Scowling, Vegeta realized why he was feeling this way when he wasn't even nervous during their Game, _It's Her… Dad always said the Bond was a good thing but I'm not so sure. All I get are these bad, worthless emotions from Her and I can't do a single thing about it._ Slow steps coming down the hall drew Vegeta out of his thoughts, his coal-black eyes raked over her body, appraising his mate. Bulma was outfitted in a midnight blue long-sleeve dress, very form-fitting, and stopping right at her knees to showcase her long, creamy legs. Her long, blue hair was pulled into a low bun with a few strategically loose strands framing her heart-shaped face. _Don't blow this._

Swallowing stiffly, Vegeta felt his cheeks grow warm as he mumbled, "You look really… nice." _Ha! I didn't mess it up this time!_ Vegeta inwardly cheered as he watched a blush appear on Bulma's fair face. "Thanks, Vegeta. You look… very handsome." Bulma's voice faltered, looking anywhere but the young man she was complementing. After stepping into the elevator alone, Vegeta turned to her and asked, "Woman. Why are you so afraid?" Nervously shifting her weight from side to side, Bulma muttered, her eyes downcast, "I lost my pin…" Vegeta smirked as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead, "I'm sure it'll turn up before we make it home to 12."

* * *

"Hellllooo citizens of Ee-arth! Jimmy Firecracker here with our two favorite lethal lovers, Vegeta Saiyan and Bulma Briefs!" The brown-haired, middle-aged announcer was dressed in a burnt orange suit with his signature accessories: a firework tie, blue suede shoes, and wire-rim glasses. Walking out on stage with Bulma on his arm, Vegeta carried himself with pride even as he felt his Mate's desire to run backstage as quickly as possible. All three people stood next to each other since the interview would only last a few minutes. "It's so nice to see you two again. So tell me, what has been your favorite thing or memory of this trip?" Jimmy inquired, keeping his three-minute timeframe in mind. Tongue-tied, Vegeta tapped her hand and thankfully Bulma understood. She replied, "Well, I don't know about Vegeta but my favorite thing would have to be getting to eat breakfast with him every morning. And my second favorite would be visiting all the different Regions, granted I wish it was under better circumstances."

Chuckling, Jimmy stated, looking into the cameras, "Don't we all. Now, Prince Vegeta…" "Actually Jimmy, I have a question of my own." Vegeta interrupted, trying desperately to quell his growing nerves. Surprised, Jimmy gestured for him to continue, "Oh, by all means. Ask away." Reaching a slightly sweaty hand into his vest pocket, Vegeta released Bulma's arm and knelt down on one knee. "Bulma, I have loved you since I was twelve. And if I learned anything in the Game, it's that I always will." Vegeta pulled out his closed fist, "There will never be another woman who can hold a candle to you in my eyes. Woman, will you be my Mate?" Bulma's tears were not fake as she stared at the pin resting on his palm, she covered her mouth with both hands while nodding vigorously.

A loving smirk rested on his lips as Vegeta rose and hugged her tightly, chuckling, "I take that as a yes?" Lightly punching his thick chest, Bulma showed him her aggravation, "Of course it's a yes. Jerk. I've spent all day worrying that I had lost that." "It seemed only right that I propose with the same pin my Father used to ask my Mother for her hand. Besides, I already asked for your hand years ago." Vegeta declared, pinning his gift in place over her heart. "When did you do that?" Bulma asked astonished. Staring into her clear blue eyes, Vegeta simply answered, "The morning of our first Calling." Clearing his throat, Jimmy drew the teens' attention back to the task at hand, "I'm sorry to interrupt, kids, but it's time to wrap this thing up. And can I just be the first to say… Congratulations! I wish you both the best of luck and many long, happy years of life together." "Thank you, Jimmy." Bulma beamed, her eyes sparkling like blue diamonds with a wide smile that was easily worth more than a million Zeni.

* * *

With the last interview of the Triumphant Journey over, the teens were whisked back to the twelfth floor of the Training Center so they could get ready for the Winner's Ball at President Freeza's home that evening. It was a very formal party so Selypa and Nail had to put together a some-what matching set of outfits. Vegeta stepped out of the bathroom, freshly showered and dry as a bone, to find that his Designer had laid out his clothes for the evening on his bed. It was a deep maroon suit with a black dress shirt and a dark and light purple-striped tie.

_Why did it have to be purple…_ Vegeta groused as he pulled the slacks on, leaving them unzipped so he could tuck his shirt in easier. After he had put his shirt on, someone knocked at his door. "What?" The flame-haired teen snarled as he slung open the door. "I was coming to check on you, my Prince." Selypa said as she slipped past his muscled chest, "The party starts in two hours." "Then I have plenty of time," Vegeta grumbled as he tucked in his black shirt. Shaking her head, Selypa perched on the edge of the bed, "No, you don't. I don't expect you to remember anything about Capital parties since you were so young when you left."

"Left? I was exiled!" Vegeta snarled lowly. "Just…" The older Saiyan sighed, "trust me when I say one has to be careful with how certain things are said. Anyway, yes, the party is supposed to start in two hours but people are starting to arrive at President Freeza's mansion now. If one does not show up early, then you're considered late." She raised a hand to silence Vegeta's question, "But if you arrive when the party was _actually_ supposed to start, then your fashionably late." "And knowing the Bald One, he'll make sure we're '_fashionably_ late'." Vegeta rolled his eyes, Krillin's vanity knows no bounds.

Shrugging into the suit jacket, he fastened it closed with the single gold button, scowling, "Then why are you here so early, Designer?" "Because," Selypa picked up the purple striped tie, "no Prince should have to tie his own tie." Grabbing her wrists roughly, Vegeta growled, "I will _not_ wear _that_ tie. Not now, now ever." Anger flashed in her black eyes as Selypa ground out, "_Unhand_ _me_. You may be my Prince, Vegeta, but you are _sadly_ mistaken if you think I will let you touch me without consequences." Begrudgingly releasing his hold on her wrists, Vegeta glared at his fellow Saiyan, "My decision still stands." Sadness crept into her voice as she said, "President Freeza sent you the tie with instructions for you to wear it tonight."

Despair crashed through him as he roared, punching the wall in a vain attempt to contain his anger. Disregarding the danger, Selypa walked up to the grieving teen and gently took his face in her hands, "Vegeta. Relax. It's just a tie. Don't let him get to you, he's looking for a reaction just like this. Don't give him the satisfaction of knowing that he got to you." Taking a deep breath and slowly releasing it, Vegeta closed his eyes, a soft whimper escaping unbidden from his throat. _I should not be this weak. I'm the Prince of All Saiyans! And Saiyans are a proud race of warriors!_ As if sensing his inner thoughts, Selypa chuckled quietly, "It is ok, my Prince, I understand. Not only are you having to deal with the usual Mating desires that start cropping up around this age, but you are also wrestling with an incomplete Bond as well. As I said, no proper Saiyan would think it odd if you Mated Bulma before the next Game."

Regaining control over himself, Vegeta pulled away, determined, "I can and _will_ wait the traditional year. No emotions or desires shall command me for I am Vegeta, Prince of All Saiyans!" A proud smile graced Selypa's coral lips, "_There's_ my Prince. Shall we finish getting you ready, Milord?" "Fine, seeing as I haven't been given much of a choice." He nodded his consent as his Designer retrieved the fallen silk tie from the floor. Selypa tied an Eldredge knot and straightened his tie, tucking it into his suit jacket, "Oh. Before I forget." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a pair of Saiyan Royal Crest cufflinks. After affixing them to the sleeves of his shirt, the Saiyan female stepped back to admire her handiwork, "Now you're ready. Remember to keep your chin up. You are royalty, so don't be afraid to act like it." Vegeta grunted his thanks as he started out the door and into the hallway to wait by the elevators.

_What is taking them so long?_ Vegeta scowled murderously at the floor, _I hate waiting._ Upon hearing footsteps, he scanned the hallway for a glimpse of Bulma. Gracefully strolling towards him in a pair of black flats, Vegeta's mouth dropped open as he skimmed over her dress. Bulma was in a black dress that swept the floor as she walked, it was sheer from mid-thigh down, with a low-cut bodice but not _too_ low to avoid angering the volatile Saiyan and it was covered in maroon swirls and filigree barely noticeable unless in the proper lighting. What drew his attention the most was the shoulders of the dress, they appeared to be chatterdee wings with the tips dyed a deep maroon.

Nail had left most of her hair down, braiding back only what would fall into her lovely face and hide the exquisite makeup job he had done. To Vegeta's delight, the pin was prominently displayed just under her left-wing, right over her heart. His throat went bone-dry, "You look very…" "Pretty?" Bulma supplied, a faint blush coloring her cheeks at the look he was giving her. "Stunning." He corrected her, stepping forward to crash his mouth against her painted red lips. The adults gave the now engaged teens a few moments before pressing the call button for the elevator. Breaking apart when the elevator sounded its arrival, Bulma breathed harshly, trying to catch her breath, "Wow! Where did that come from?" Vegeta shrugged, grunting as he took her hand and led her into the metal box.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Only Krillin would be with them this evening since Piccolo was not one for parties and Nail and Selypa apparently had something else to do. _Probably designing our pre-Mating ceremony clothes. I'll never understand Capital wedding traditions._ Vegeta frowned as the tiny four-foot Escort walked between him and Bulma. Leading the way up the long driveway, Krillin rambled on, "Finally! This is the party of the year. Only the best and most elite get invited. In your face, Sauza! Now, remember to smile because there will be photographers and I won't stand for sourpusses. Did you hear me, Vegeta?" "Fine! I won't frown." Vegeta snapped, rolling his eyes at the bald man's excitement. Somewhat satisfied with his reply, Krillin marched up the steps leading to the front yard, "Everybody is here for one thing and that's to revel in your presence. My Winners. This is all for you."

Just as they crested the top of the steps, a crowd of people cheered and began to huddle around the concrete walkway to get a glimpse at the engaged Winners. _I don't think I'll ever be used to the way these people dress._ Vegeta thought as he scanned the throngs of people. The citizens of the Capital were always dressed in the newest strange fashion, typically having something to do with brightly colored furs or sharp, dark angles, and they dye their hair a new, random color every other week. Not to mention their weird tattoos and piercings. Releasing a warning growl, Vegeta revealed his sharp canine teeth to a man who had reached out and touched Bulma's bare arm. After that, he rested a hand possessively on the small of her back the rest of the walk into the mansion.

Once inside, Krillin led them through a maze of rooms, one of which was Freeza's personal library and a particular book got Vegeta's attention. _Official Saiyan Handbook? Well then, that just might have to go missing in the aftermath of this shindig._ Continuing to trail behind the Oompa Loompa, Vegeta intertwined his left arm with Bulma's right as they stepped through the open French doors and onto the patio. Inquisitively scrutinizing the huge backyard, Vegeta saw that there was a space set aside for dancing with a live band playing, but his eyes stopped their search when he saw the tables and tables of food which took up nearly twice the space as the dance floor.

Sharing a look, both teens made a beeline for the food. Deeply inhaling, Bulma exclaimed, "It all smells so good. I want to try everything." "That'll be difficult with your tiny stomach." Vegeta purred, resting his chin on her shoulder. He knew that he should not be showing this much affection so openly, and yet it was almost like he couldn't stop himself. A sudden realization hit him, _Bulma's the first woman to have hugged me since my Mother died…_ "Then I'll just have to try a _bite_ of everything." Bulma huffed, stepping away from him to grab a plate, "Besides, you always eat my leftovers anyways." Chuckling at her tenacity, Vegeta relented, "You know, that's probably been your best idea on this trip yet." They spent a good portion of the evening around the buffet tables, pausing in their eating to chitchat with random people who insisted on talking with them.

Suddenly Vegeta heard two voices he thought he would never have to hear again, "Oh my! How wonderful it is to see you again, deary." Her cherry-haired companion nudged her green-clad side with his elbow, "Don't you mean 'dreary'?" The Horrible Two cackled at their own inside joke as Bulma stared at them in confusion. Whispering in her ear, Vegeta explained, "They were my prep team for the start of this blasted Journey and all they did was talk my ears off." The woman, Vegeta dubbed her Horrible Ichi, held out a plate of chocolate cookies with a white filling, "You simply must try one of these. They are divine!" Bulma shook her head as she rested a hand on her stomach, "I'm stuffed. I don't think I could eat another bite." "Here." Horrible Ni held out a flute filled a pink drink that smelled of watermelon. Arching an eyebrow at the man, Vegeta hissed, "What is that?" "It's for when you're full." He said and Horrible Ichi elaborated, "It makes you sick. So you can go on eating."

Glancing at Bulma, Vegeta handed his plate to Horrible Ni, "I think it's time for a dance. Come, Woman." The Saiyan Prince gently turned her shoulders away from the Horrible Two and guided her towards the dance floor. It had been many years since he had last danced, but Vegeta soon remembered. Taking one of Bulma's hands in his and placing her other hand on his shoulder before resting his free hand on her hip, Vegeta began to lead his blue-haired mate around the dance floor. "This is disgusting. People are starving in 12 and here they are, throwing it up just to stuff it back in." Bulma hissed, looking down to make sure she didn't step on Vegeta's toes.

"Eyes on me, Woman." Vegeta rumbled quietly, "And watch your words. Remember the reason why I asked you to be my Mate on live television?" "So you would've asked me anyway." Bulma gasped, elated that he had given her the confirmation she had been looking for. Vegeta snorted indignantly, "Of course. As I said, I already asked you; even if you didn't know it at the time. Didn't you ever wonder why no boys really pursued you after you started wearing it?" Her face went blank as she tried to conceal her puzzlement at his words. Smirking, Vegeta answered his own question, "It's because of how many Saiyans are in 12. Every boy is taught that when a girl shows up with a gift given to her by a Saiyan, he is to stay away for her and not to seek anything more than friendship with her. Because it will not end well for him if he tries for anything more."

Krillin floated up next to them with a tall man with dark brown hair, a long thin mustache, and shockingly red eyes dressed in an emerald suit paired with a tan dress shirt. "Guys, this is Shenron E. Dragon. He's going to be the new Game Master." "That Cell fellow will be a tough act to follow." Bulma snipped. "Bulma! Don't get snippy with guests." Krillin cried, his dark eyes wide in fear of Shenron's reaction. A deep laugh erupted from the Game Master before his rumbling baritone intoned, "It's quite alright, Krillin. I'm sure that Miss Briefs is just tired from the Journey, that's all." Gesturing to Bulma, Shenron inquired, "May I, Prince Vegeta?" Ever so reluctant to trust another man to protect his Mate, Vegeta stared hard into the man's strange red eyes and found that he meant no harm, "Hurt her and I will end your sorry excuse of a life." "I understand, Prince Vegeta." Shenron bowed his head slightly in acknowledgment, accepting Bulma's hand when Vegeta offered his dance partner to him.

* * *

Gently pulling her to a proper dancing distance, but not too close to perceived as ill-intentions by the easily enraged Saiyan, Shenron helped her sway to the music, "What do you think of the party? I know you were far too young to have gone to anything like this before your family's exile." Recalling Vegeta's warning from a few minutes before, Bulma replied, "It's all a little much for me." "Humph." Shenron grunted, answering his own question, "It's atrocious. However, if one can abandon all morals, I guess this could be fun." After he spun her around, Bulma settled for a sly smirk, "And I take it you've abandoned your morals, then?"

Shaking his head, Shenron sighed, "I'm the Game Master. Making sure people have fun is my job. Although that may have been what brought Cell to his end." "Too much fun?" Bulma wondered, her eyes catching a flash of something on the inside of his suit jacket. His rumbling voice low, Shenron snickered to himself, "So it would seem. After all, Perfect Cell decided a deathberry was better then what our _merciful_ President would do to him for his… _mistakes_." Shock danced across Bulma's face as the last verse of the song started, causing the middle-aged man to smile forlornly, shrugging, "My position has never been the safest job around. I knew that going in, that's why I volunteered for it." Bulma couldn't believe her ears, "You volunteered for this? Why?"

The Game Master gave her his practiced answer, "Aspiration for something meaningful. And a chance to make this year's Game actually mean something." Rolling her eyes, Bulma glanced around for Vegeta, "The Games aren't meant to mean anything other than to scare people. If they mean anything at all." A soft smile tugged at the corners of Shenron's mouth, "All it takes for a meaning of something to change is for one brave person to wish for it."

* * *

Vegeta walked up to the dancing pair as the song faded out. Greeting the teen as he approached, Shenron pulled out a pocket watch, "Thank you for allowing me to dance with your lovely soon-to-be Mate, Prince Vegeta." He rubbed his thumb over the face of the rose gold timepiece, causing an image of the Saiyan Royal Crest to appear for the briefest of seconds, disappearing so fast that the teens were not even sure what they had seen actually happened. "Well, it seems that _time_ has gotten away from me again. I'm certain that we will meet again though. Until then, farewell and I wish you both the best of luck and happiness." After bidding them goodbye, Shenron slipped away amongst the crowd as if he was a serpent.

Forcefully dragging Bulma to his chest, Vegeta growled quietly in her ear, "What did he say to you?" "_Let_ _me_ _go_, Vegeta." Bulma snarled back, her body was already on high-alert from the throngs of people and Vegeta's strong arms, though she usually felt safe when he held her, were not helping her fraying nerves. Loosening his hold but not releasing her, Vegeta's hot breath fanned against the back of her neck and the shell of her ear, "I asked you a question, Woman. What. Did. He. Say. To. You." Anger began to boil her blood as Bulma's flight-or-fight instinct began to kick into high gear, "His_ job._ That's all we talked about."

Her voice started to rise in volume as she continued, "Is there anything _else_ you'd… nughff…" Vegeta had spun her around and pressed his lips to her's in a harsh, bruising kiss, resting a hand on her head to hold her in place until she relented and relaxed against him. It was a show of dominance to the few Saiyans there but even the Capital people disliked such public displays of affection. Once sure that she would stay quiet for a few seconds, Vegeta pulled away, murmuring against his lips, "Must you yell all the time, Woman?" Before Bulma could answer, Krillin appeared out of nowhere, "It's time for the Presidential Salutation, come on."

The Winners interlocked arms again as they followed their bald Escort back towards the patio. "Do you think we convinced him?" Bulma whispered as they came to stand a few yards back from the patio. _I hope so._ Vegeta shrugged as a set of doors opened on the second floor leading out to a balcony, Freeza walked through the doorway and stopped at the waist-high railing. Addressing the crowd before him, Freeza's high-pitched whiny voice grated on Vegeta's sensitive ears, "Good evening! I would like to welcome our two Winners since this is their last stop on their _Triumphant_ Journey. They are two young people who embody many of my own ideals, some of which are strength, honor, and _cunning_."

Freeza locked eyes with Vegeta, grinning wickedly as his speech continued, "And I want to personally congratulate them on their engagement. Your _love_ for one another has inspired us. And it will continue to inspire us every day for as long as you live; like a shining light, reminding _all_ of us that there are good things in this world even if they seem evil at first." Discreetly shaking his head as he raised his glass as a toast to the happy couple, Freeza dashed any hope Vegeta had. _Nonononononono! We did everything he wanted! That slimy, good-for-nothing, two-faced liar!_ Vegeta scowled up at the grinning murderer, his expression showing his hatred which just made that purple smile bigger.

Releasing Vegeta's arm, Bulma turned to Krillin, "I think I'm ready to go. What about you, Vegeta?" Pulled from his dark thoughts, Vegeta blinked as his mind registered the question, "Not yet. Can you spare me one more dance this evening, Milady?" The Prince bowed at the waist, his black eyes never leaving her face as he pressed his lips to the back of her hand. "Of course, my Prince." Bulma giggled, a blush appearing as she let him lead her back to the dance floor.

Nodding at the band, Vegeta brought them to the middle of the dance floor as the band struck the first note. It was a haunting melody on the stringed instruments with tambourines and shakers to keep the beat. Unlike every other song played that night, Vegeta had requested that this one's lyrics be sung. An older woman began to sing the mesmerizing words in the old Saiyan language. "This is a beautiful song. What's she saying, Vegeta?" Bulma wondered as she laid her head on his warm shoulder, letting him guide the sway of their bodies to the music. Warmly smiling at the memories, Vegeta answered softly, "She's singing about that first Saiyans to Mate and Bond. Their names were Yamoshi and Shallot. Yamoshi only knew of battle, it was where he thrived and it was where the other Saiyans saw that he was the best to lead them. But in order to be crowned King of All Saiyans, Yamoshi had to find a mate to produce an heir.

"Shallot was a female of great renown for her feats on the battlefield. She actually fought alongside Yamoshi many times. In order to find what he considered a suitable mate, Yamoshi held a contest for any female who wished to participate, the last one standing would win the honor of being the Queen of All Saiyans. But there was one important piece of information that no one knew, the last Saiyan would have to fight Yamoshi. Now, Shallot was a marvelous tactician and used as little energy to win her fights as possible; so when she defeated her last opponent and had to face Yamoshi, she was well-prepared.

"Their fight lasted three days with no respites for food or water. In the end, Yamoshi called the battle to a close, announcing that he had tied with his Mate. For you see, he did not just want someone who was easy on the eyes, or marginally intelligent; no, Yamoshi wanted a Mate who could rule in his stead until his heir was old enough to become king should he perish on the battlefield." Looking into Vegeta's face, Bulma crinkled her nose, "That's not very romantic." "It's as romantic as Saiyans get." Vegeta chuckled, beginning to hum along with the song of his ancestors' love story.

As the singer started on the last line, Vegeta crooned its translation to Bulma, "_The King and his Queen, warriors 'til the end, never stopped their war, their war for each other_." Smirking, Vegeta whispered sensuously, "See, Woman, Saiyans can be _romantic_. Just in our own way." Bulma leaned forward on her tippy toes, landing a smooch right on his big, fat smirk. When she began to feel Vegeta move his mouth against hers, Bulma pulled away, a sultry smile dancing in her clear blue eyes, "_Prove_ it." Barely containing a pride-shattering whine, Vegeta scowled at his inner thoughts, _Can't she see what she's doing to me? Why did I have to fall for_ the most_ insufferable, infuriating, idiotic Woman in this country?_ But the longer he gazed into her twinkling blue eyes, Vegeta felt his scowl turn into a genuine smile, _Because, at the heart of her, Bulma is as fierce as any Saiyan warrior; for a weakling…_

Offering Bulma his arm, Vegeta said, "Thank you for the dance. May I have the honor of escorting you home?" Lightly placing her hand on his arm, Bulma accepted Vegeta's offer, beaming like the Princess he always knew she would be. When they followed Krillin through the library on the way out, Vegeta surprisingly couldn't spot a specific book. _I guess I'll have to keep an eye out at the Market for it._ Vegeta held his Mate close to him as they walked down the long walkway and the even longer driveway since it was now late into the night and it seemed like everyone but the teens had been drinking for hours on end.


	6. Chapter 6

6

_Finally!_ Vegeta flopped back on his bed in the Training Center. He loosened his tie and began to unbutton his shirt when he heard a knock on his door. "What?" He snapped as he opened the door, not too harshly in case it was Bulma. Piccolo shifted his weight from foot to foot as if he was uneasy and his speech was slightly slurred, "Con I come in?" Stepping aside, Vegeta motioned for the drunk man to enter, closing the door behind him. "Is there a reason you showed up at my door drunk?" Vegeta crossed his arms and leaned against a wall with one foot on the wall for a fast defense, while Piccolo slumped down on the bed. "I saw Freeza's speech. Did you see the look on his face?" Piccolo sighed, his tired body laying down on the soft bed. "Tch." Vegeta scoffed, "The only reason _he_ didn't buy it is because," The teen tried his best to impersonate Freeza, "'_Filthy monkeys can't feel petty emotions._'"

"Where would he _ever_ get that impression?" Piccolo wondered irritably, rubbing a tired hand down his exhausted face. Snapping at the drunk man, Vegeta growled, "It's not my fault that Saiyans are naturally closed off to our emotions. My people were bred for battle and emotions on the battlefield makes one weak." Vegeta pushed himself off the wall and started pacing around the room, his voice rising with every sentence, "With what I did out there today, what I've done these past two weeks, has _degraded_ me in the eyes of every Saiyan. Yes, we take Mates and give them gifts and shower them with affection. But we do it in private! Away for the eyes of friend and foe alike! And here I've been, _breaking_ tradition just to bring _peace_?! Saiyans don't make _peace_, we make _war_!" He slammed his fist on the top of the dresser in frustration, inadvertently coving up the sound of the door opening.

"Vegeta?" Bulma's soft, quiet voice stopped his tirade as he turned to find her standing in the doorway in nothing but a silky lavender nightgown that left little to the imagination. Eyes as black as night raked up and down her curvaceous body, which caused a deep blush to appear on her cheeks that darkened when Vegeta growled, "What are you wearing, Woman?" Tucking her blue hair behind her ear as she stepped just inside the room, Bulma swallowed thickly, "It… It was laid out for me on my bed. I thought you had done it… I'll go take it off." Sitting up so fast that it made his head spin, Piccolo said, "No! Whoa… Okay, that's better."

Gazing at the young woman, the blond Winner motioned for her to come closer, "Close the door. Good. Now, you'll have to sleep in that until we get back to Region 12." "What? Why" Bulma asked, the shock and fear in her voice covering an underlying tone of anger. Vegeta hung his head, he already knew who left the purple negligée shift dress for his Mate, "Because Freeza left it for you." "That's even more of a reason to burn the thing." Bulma spat venomously.

Even though Vegeta wanted to rip the disgusting excuse of a nightgown from her body, he knew Freeza would find out if he did. Comfortingly wrapping his thick, muscular arms around her lithe frame, Vegeta whispered hoarsely, "We can't. Not without harming your family in the process." Tears welled in her crystal blue eyes, "So what? We're just going to _let_ him control our lives now? All because he can't get over this idea that Saiyans can't love someone." "Yes." Vegeta sighed, adding as he peppered light kisses to the tear tracks on her cheeks, "Just until we get back home. And no, I will not push you away this time." Hope flashed in her clear blue eyes as she breathed, "Promise?" Smirking, Vegeta's gravelly voice rumbled, "On my pride as a Saiyan Prince. Besides, you are my Chosen Mate and there are certain things I am expected to do and to be seen doing them. More so of me because I'm the Prince of All Saiyans."

Grunting to remind the teens of his presence, Piccolo stood, swaying slightly, "G'night and don't do anything stupid." "Goodnight, Mr. Piccolo." Bulma called to the drunk as he staggered out the door, leaving the teens alone in Vegeta's bedroom. "Should we go back to my room or…" Bulma let her words hang in the air, hoping that Vegeta would understand that she really didn't want to sleep in her room tonight. Effortlessly scooping his Mate up into his arms, Vegeta carried her the short distance to his bed. He managed to arrange Bulma to where he could hold her with one arm while he pulled the covers back. Then he gently laid her down on the bed, kissed her tenderly, and tucked the sheets around his blue-haired beauty before crawling in on the other side. After Bulma was comfortable and asleep, Vegeta let his swirling thoughts keep him awake. _No one will hurt you, Woman. This I promise._

* * *

The trio of Winners and their Escort were back on the train by midmorning and racing towards Region 12. Although Bulma knew that she would either find Vegeta in his room or the lounge car at the end of the train, she didn't feel the need to seek him out as she had earlier in this trip. _At least the Woman's finally giving me some space._ Vegeta concluded as he glanced up at the clock after his 419th push-up. _420!_ He exhaled sharply as his stomach growled, _It seems I've missed supper. Maybe there's still some food left out._ After drying off and changing into a fresh pair of shorts, Vegeta went off in search of sustenance.

Eventually finding a tray of leftover white-filled chocolate cookies that he didn't have a chance to try at the Winner's Ball, the ravenous Saiyan quickly devoured the entire tray. Still hungry, Vegeta picked up a discarded mint garnish and started to suck on it, hoping that it would trick his body into thinking that eating time was over. Nappa had taught him this little trick for when he was out in the woods all day, '_A little bit of mint can make your body think that it's eaten something. So that way your stomach won't scare all the animals off, Vegeta._'

Chewing the herb as he made his way to Bulma's room, he passed by the control room for the train with the t.v. on; and unattended. It was showing a riot of some kind in a Region, there were blazing fires and Freeza Force mooks hosing down both the fire and the rioters. But what got his attention was when someone held up a sign with the flames behind it, making the Saiyan Royal Crest stand out against the flickering orange background. Luckily, all his years in the forest were paying off as Vegeta silently stalked from the scene that he was _most definitely_ not supposed to see and slipped into Bulma's room unhindered.

There was a shuffling noise coming from the bed. "Vegeta?" Bulma called out sleepily as she propped herself up on her elbows, "I thought you wanted to be alone tonight." Chuckling as he crossed the room, Vegeta wondered, "What made you think that, Woman?" "Yooouuu weren't at supper." Bulma yawned, curling against Vegeta's warm chest. "I merely lost track of time while I was training. But we will not be able to do this when we get home." Vegeta sighed, he was dreading being back in 12; Nappa threatening to leave was just one of many reasons. That shocked the sleep right out of her, "Why not? It's not like my parents would mind. Granted, Dad'll probably make something to watch us sleep…" "It's not for your parents' sake that I will not share a bed with you in 12." Vegeta interrupted, elaborating on his statement, "Us laying together like this is looked down upon by even the most non-traditional Saiyans. And I've spit on enough traditions with this blasted Journey."

Bulma turned so she could see his face while still laying on his muscular torso, thoughtfully wondering, "What exactly _are_ the Saiyan traditions that we're going to be following?" Closing his galaxy-like eyes, Vegeta recalled as many as he could, "First off, after the Chosen Mate accepts the gift, the pair has a small gathering of their families to announce their choice since the gift is to be given in private. After the families are told and introduced to each other, the male is to start gathering materials for the 'mating nest'; which is essentially furs and soft fabrics to cover the marriage bed. If the female wishes to assist in cleaning and tanning the hides and sewing the fabrics together, she can but there will always be one thing that the male will hide from her so he can surprise her on their Mating night."

Yawning great big, Bulma closed her eyes and nestled against his side, "What else, Vegeta?" Lovingly stroking her blue locks, Vegeta smiled as he continued to talk, "As the male, I must show that you are mine at all times. Now that may not be what you think it means; I may become more surly, or try to cut you off from other males, but at times my affections will get the best of me as well. But as the female, Woman, you should not challenge me in front of others unless I give you permission; however, once I give you permission with that person you are free to challenge me in front of them for as long they live." When he didn't get a response from his last statement, Vegeta figured that Bulma had fallen asleep not long after he started to pet her hair. _She's always liked it when I played with her hair…_ Vegeta yawned as he blinked slowly, eventually joining his Mate in the realm of sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

7

Thankful that they didn't have to give a speech when they made it back to Region 12, Vegeta and Bulma walked through the crowds of people that had gathered at the train station to welcome them home. Proudly displaying her pin, Bulma smiled and waved as they wove their way towards the Justice Building where they would raise the first toast of the New Year's Festival. Showing just enough of his sharp canine teeth, Vegeta smirked as he watched any male in their path practically jump out of their way to avoid the Saiyan Prince's wrath. The boorish Mayor met them at the bottom of the steps and ushered them up onto the platform.

Addressing the people before him, the Mayor intoned the greeting that was anything but the usual one, "Ladies and gentlemen! Let's have a hand for our Winners, Vegeta Saiyan and Bulma Briefs!" The crowds cheered and many Saiyans chanted, "A'oo! A'oo! A'oo!" Now it was their turn, Vegeta and Bulma stepped forward to the small, round table which held two mugs of steaming hot wassail. Gently blowing on a mug, Vegeta handed it to Bulma as he did the same to his cup. Shaking his head when she started to lift the mug to her lip, Vegeta looped his arm around her's so that they were drinking from their own mug but their arms were interlocked. Little did Bulma know, this was very special in Saiyan culture because it was not only used in the Mating rituals, but it also symbolized peace.

Then Vegeta did something slightly out of character, he gave a toast, "I know I said that I wouldn't speak, but I can't seem to help myself with I'm with you, Woman. A toast! To another year! Let's hope that 12 has many more Winners to come in the coming years! But I will always have to most beautiful one by my side for as long as I live." The teens then drank their wassail in unison, signaling the start of the three-day-long Festival. There was partying, dancing, and what food people could afford to share; which always ended up being enough no matter how many people ate. Bulma insisted that Krillin stay for the Festival but the short man politely refused her offer, going on about something he had to do back at the Capital the next day. _Good riddance._ Vegeta snorted as Bulma dragged him to see the bald man to the train.

* * *

After the Festival was over and the shops were open again, Vegeta had insisted that the Briefs come and join him and Nappa for supper. Vegeta spared no expense when it came to the food for this small gathering, and he only used what Zeni Nappa had leftover from taking care of the household and food over the years. Helping his bald guardian prepare the food, Vegeta took it upon himself to fix the main course of the best steaks the butcher had to offer, mashed potatoes with loads of butter, and cheese rolls from the Senzu Bakery; while Nappa focused on the salad, drinks, and dessert. "I take it you finally decided to follow our traditions, my Prince." Nappa's gruff voice snarked from the dining room where he was setting the table. "Shut up, Nappa! You know I didn't have much of a choice on that blasted Journey." Vegeta growled, wiping his hands on a towel.

Bounding up the stairs, Vegeta cursed at himself for cutting it so close to time to get ready. He had just finished pulling on a pair of gray khaki pants when he saw Bulma and her parents leave their house. Right across the street. _Shoot!_ Hurriedly slipping into a blue-green long-sleeved shirt as he stumbled down the steps, Vegeta ran to answer the door, opening it right as Bulma had raised her hand to knock. "Bulma! Dr. and Mrs. Briefs. Come on in." Vegeta huffed out of breath as he stood aside for his guests to enter. "What a quaint little house!" Panchy Briefs exclaimed as she shrugged out of her coat which, to everyone's surprise, Vegeta took without complaint. Nappa came in and firmly shook Hank's hand, "Well Dr. Briefs, it seems that we finally kept our word. Glad you all could make it."

Everyone piled into the dining room for supper and to Bulma's obvious shock, Vegeta was acting like a perfect gentleman; not the bushy, surly, leave-me-alone Saiyan that she knew. It was almost like he was trying to impress her parents or something. '_Oh my goodness! He _is _trying to impress them!_ She concluded, coughing as she almost choked on mashed potatoes. At her side in a flash, Vegeta thumped and rubbed her back, "You alright there, Bulma?" Clearing her throat, Bulma swallowed, nodding, "Yeah. You might want to be careful though, I'm starting to like how my name sounds when you say it." "Is that so… _Bulma_?" Vegeta purred as he settled back into his seat across from her. The tone in which he used almost made her choke again, '_I don't know if I'm going to make through dinner or not with him talking like that._'

* * *

With the food eaten, Vegeta and Nappa cleared the dishes and brought out Bulma's favorite desserts, cinnamon rolls and fresh strawberries; and Vegeta even sprang for some chocolate that he melted in a pot on the stove to dip them in. "Where in Ee-arth did you get these? I thought strawberries were out of season." Bulma exclaimed as she picked up the biggest, juiciest berry and bit into the sucker. "I got Selypa to send them to me. She's the only person I know in the Capital who wouldn't ask why I wanted them." Vegeta stated, dipping his fruit into the melted chocolate. Continuing to use his Princely charms, Vegeta turned out to be a great conversationalist, managing to hold conversations with both Bulma's father _and_ mother. And while Panchy Briefs may be a ditzy as her hair color suggests, she can be rather intelligent if the right topic is brought up.

After Bulma and Vegeta started eating the chocolate straight from the pot, Nappa suggested, "Why don't we have coffee in the living room?" " Me and Vegeta'll get it." Bulma volunteered as she reached for a plate but Vegeta grabbed her wrist, "You may keep me company, Woman, but I will not allow you to assist me." Crossing her arms, Bulma pouted as she watched Vegeta stack up all the plates, glasses, and silverware in a well-thought-out tower.

Balancing the dishes in one hand, Vegeta grabbed the pot and headed to the kitchen with Bulma on his heels. "What was that all about back there?" Bulma hissed as the black haired teen began to place the dishes in the sink. Once his hands were free, Vegeta turned and leaned against the sink, pinching the bridge of his nose, "I'm supposed to be your protector and provide for you and our offspring. This is when I'm to show to your father how well I can do the job. That's why I bought everything from the shops in town, it's why I got you those strawberries from the Capital, to show your dad that I'm willing to do anything to make you happy, no matter the cost."

Vegeta cupped her soft, heart-shaped face, stroking her cheek with his thumb, "Listen, I don't expect you to understand how big of a deal this is to me, but I cannot start with my other preparation for Mating until I have your father's approval. Family is important to us Saiyans, that's why Nappa's here; he's the closest thing I've got to family. Well, Nappa… and you." Pressing a kiss to her forehead, Vegeta murmured, "We'd better get the coffee to the adults before they come looking for us. Woman, can you carry the milk and sugar for me? I seem to have my hands full." Vegeta picked up a dingy silver tray he'd found at the Market awhile back, upon which sat a large teapot full of coffee, five mugs, and six spoons. "Sure." Bulma giggled as she grabbed the necessary ingredients for a decent cup of coffee.


	8. Chapter 8

8

"Here we are," Vegeta announced as he set the tray down on the coffee table. Sitting down on a chair Nappa had brought from the dining room, Vegeta set about pouring coffee for everyone, making sure he poured his cup last. Dr. Briefs brown eyes twinkled with amusement, his gray mustache not really hiding his smile, "I believe you had an ulterior motive for inviting us over for dinner. Am I correct, Vegeta?" Steeling his nerves, Vegeta stared the older man in the eyes as he answered, "Yes, sir. Although I am sure that you already know of mine and Bulma's engagement, it is Saiyan tradition that, as the male, I inform my Chosen's family of our impending Mating. And now you are informed."

Nodding thoughtfully, Hank started, "Well, I don't see…" Panchy interrupted her husband, "Why do you call my darling Bulma '_Woman_'? Surely such a smart and handsome young man such as yourself could've come up with a better nickname than '_Woman_.'" Inwardly berating himself for not anticipating this question, Vegeta gave her the same reason he had gave Bulma, "Yes, but no other name is fitting enough for my Bulma. It reminds me of her weak femininity, but also her innate strength. I found '_babe_' to be inadequate and demeaning, while '_dear_', '_darling_', '_honey_', and all other names Mates call each other and their offspring are too common and overused for my Bulma. I once called her '_Girl_', but she outgrew that name long ago. So while you may not agree with the name I have taken to calling your daughter, it is a name that I have put much thought into and I do not say that word lightly nor to any other."

A happy smile appeared on the blond woman's face, turning towards her husband she said, "I like him." "Well then," the aged man looked the teen in the eyes, "it appears that you have not only my approval but her mother's as well. A most difficult feat, I assure you." "Thank you, Daddy!" Bulma shouted, throwing her arms around his neck in a crushing hug. Clearing his throat to signal his need for air, Hank reminded gently, "Now Bulma, don't forget to thank your mother, too." After she had hugged her mother, Nappa decided now was his turn to speak, "Does Bulma understand her position in the Mating rituals?" "My position? Vegeta, what's he talking about?" An enraged gleam made Bulma's blue eyes turn dark as she glared at her soon-to-be husband.

Sighing, Vegeta met her heated gaze, "You fell asleep on me as I was explaining it to you our last night on the train and I haven't had a chance to talk with you alone since then." Nappa arched a black eyebrow at the young Prince, "And why would your Chosen fall asleep '_on_ _you_' when you are talking to her, Vegeta?" Vegeta scowled at the mug of dark, bitter liquid, _Idiot! I should've known that he'd catch such a slip-up._ "Vegeta?" Nappa gave him one last chance to explain himself. Not having any other choice, Vegeta groaned, "If you _must_ know Nappa, we've shared Bulma's bed ever since Region 9." "YOU WHAT?!" The mountain of a man roared as he stood, towering over everyone in the room. Unable to help the flinch the painful roar caused his ears, Vegeta shot up so fast his chair fell to the carpet with a muffled thud. "You heard me! But I guess anything else I say won't matter now! You've already made up your mind!" He spat, fighting an overwhelming desire to throw his half-full coffee cup into the fireplace.

Slowly raising his hand, Nappa took several deep breathes to calm down. Once composed enough to listen, the bald man sat back down and motioned for Vegeta to do the same. Setting down the once-hot drink, Vegeta growled as he righted his chair. Nappa rested his chin on his fists, "Please, tell me why you thought sharing a bed with your Chosen was a good idea, my Prince." "Bulma is not my Chosen, Nappa, and you will quit addressing her as such." Vegeta glared at his loyal guardian, his gravelly voice low and with a murderous edge. "Oh?" Nappa's black eyes widened in wonder, "Then how shall I address her?" "As my Mate."

Though Vegeta considered Nappa to be family, he was not blood and as such, is seen as a threat to his Mate. Slumping against the back of the chair, Nappa ran a hand down his face, lamenting, "Vegeta, what did you do?" Annoyed by his slowness, Vegeta ground out, "The Woman is _my_ Mate but I am not yet _Her's_. I Marked her after the Banquet during the Game." "Where did I go wrong?" Nappa cried, throwing his hands up, "Where did I go wrong, Vegeta? I trained you, I raised you in accordance with Saiyan Traditions, I tried my very best to give you the life you deserved as a Prince and this is how you repay me? By throwing _everything_ I've taught you in the dirt and _spitting_ on it." By the end of Nappa's rant, Vegeta felt like he was five-years-old again and he showed it.

Seeing how crestfallen his charge was, Nappa apologized, "I'm sorry, Vegeta. I didn't mean to say that much. But you do realize that no other Saiyan will hold you in _any_ regard, much less a high one." "I know that, Nappa!" Vegeta snapped back, exhaling slowly before continuing, "Other than my Designer and Raditz, you are the only Saiyan who knows. Her Designer has made sure to cover it with either clothes or makeup, probably on Selypa's instructions." Relief at the young man's words quickly shifted to worry, "Raditz? Why in the world does that Saibaman prototype know? And how come he got to know before I did?" Vegeta balled his hands into fists, saying, "Because he tried to steal my Bulma from me. And no, I don't think he'll tell anyone. Not after how close I came to killing him." "That's my Prince." Nappa smiled.

"That's nice and all, but WHAT HAS THAT GOT TO DO WITH ME?!" Bulma screeched at the two Saiyans for ignoring her for so long. "Must you yell?!" Vegeta shot back, covering his ear even though it didn't do much good. "Apparently, I must! Since you don't hear me otherwise!" Bulma shouted since it was the one thing keeping her from slapping the teen right across his perfect face. Unable to take much more, Vegeta pounced, pinning her to the couch in a bruising kiss. Weakly pushing against his chiseled chest, Bulma fought a losing battle as Vegeta gently took hold of her hands and pressed them into the couch. Breaking the kiss a few moments after she relented, Vegeta grunted, "Why can't you just listen to me, for once in your life?"

Returning to his seat, the teen addressed Bulma's parents, "I apologize but I find that is sometimes the only thing that will calm her down enough to actually hear what I'm going to say." Bulma pouted, embarrassed, "Just get on with it." Rolling his eyes as he shook his head, Vegeta chuckled at her impatience, "Very well, but you may not like what I'm about to tell you. Other than the ones in this room, the Drunk, the Bald One, and our Designers; you cannot challenge me in front of people, especially Saiyans." Vegeta held up a hand, silencing her outburst, "Unless I give you permission to challenge me, in which case you may do so any time you see fit for as long as they live. That is the most important one for you to remember but there are more. The only males you can be alone with are me and your father."

"What about Nappa? Can I be alone with him?" Bulma asked, knowing she might not like the answer from the look on Vegeta's face. Scowling deeply, Vegeta's gravelly voice rumbled, "No. Believe it or not, I've come to like him and so I do not wish to kill him." Swiftly waving her arms, Bulma declared, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. I'm shutting that down _right now._ You are_ not_ killing people just for being around me, I forbid it." A dangerous fire sparked in his coal-black eyes, "You have no say in who I kill, Woman. This is a dangerous time for me, since I am already Bound to you but you are not Bound to me, another male can try to steal you away from me. That is why most Saiyans who Mark their Mate before the allotted time tend to go insane, oftentimes forcing the other to complete the Bond."

A spark of recognition flashed in her blue depths, "There's that word again. Why do you keep saying '_Bond_'? Is it something that I should know about?" Sighing, Vegeta turned his gaze to the flickering flames in the fireplace, "Yes, the Bond is what unites the Mated pair. My Dad said that the Bond is a wonderful thing and it helped him understand my Mother, but I'm not so sure." Soulful orbs, as dark as night, gazed at Bulma once more, "All I've felt from you is pain, nerves, fear, and confusion that I do not understand."

"Perhaps I can provide some insight," Nappa said, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. "Your father, my King, did not lie to you when he said that the Bond is a wonderful thing. It is, indeed, marvelous. However, you are receiving the emotion your Mate felt at the time you Marked her, that is why you only feel these 'bad' emotions. Once Bulma completes it, you will feel every emotion she does just like she will feel yours. And given enough time, you two could become so in-tune with each other that you can practically read each other's thoughts." Bulma glanced at Vegeta to gauge his reaction as she spoke to Nappa, "Have you ever had a Mate?"

A mirthless chuckle escaped the bald mountain's lips, a wistful smile betrayed his thoughts, "Yes, my Prince's Mate. Her name was Caulifla, she was a mighty warrior from Region 2 just like myself. We joined the Freeza Force together and were given the same assignment and quarters in the Capital. Forcing two Saiyans into close quarters like that, one of two things are going to happen; their either going to kill each other, or their going to Mate." Nappa pulled his shirt collar to the side, showcasing a rather small bite mark at the junction of his neck and shoulder, "As you can see, we picked the latter. But she was caught breaking the law by teaching the servants how to fight and Freeza killed her for it. And that _murderous lizard_ forced me to watch as he shot her. At least he allowed me to comfort her in her last moments."

Turning his glistening eyes on the young Prince, Nappa sniffled, "The only things that kept me from killing Freeza that day was your father and Bardock. My King did not understand what I was going through at the time but he would soon learn when Freeza killed your mother a few months later. Bardock is the only one of us to still have his Mate, although the reason she has managed to live this long is because he has made sure to keep her and his other son, Kakarot, a secret, and he rarely sees her since he is stationed in the Capital and she lives in a Region."

Vegeta had never heard this story, nor had he seen this side of his rough guardian. Nodding determinedly, Vegeta declared, "Looks like I've just been given another reason to kill the _lizard_." Focusing back on his Mate, Vegeta cleared his throat, "You may be in the presence of other males provided that either I or your father are with you. But if you truly don't wish for me to kill people, then I suggest that you follow my orders on this one." "Anything else, Mr. Hoity-Toity Prince of All Monkeys?" If looks could kill, Bulma would've been dead from the murderous glare Vegeta leveled at her. He snarled almost inaudibly, "Don't you _ever_ call me that _again,_ Woman. While I cannot harm you, I can _most certainly_ make your life _miserable_." Forcing down the lump in her throat, Bulma stuttered, "No… No monkey jokes. Got it." Vegeta smirked as her fear coursed through his mind, but then her sweet scent washed over his senses, _She really is a confusing creature._

Shaking his head to clear it of such thoughts, _Stupid mating drive!_ Vegeta had one last thing to say, "There is much more that you must know but those can come later, closer to when we will put them into practice. However, it is imperative that you do not leave your house without your pin on. For if you do, others will take it as if you have returned it to me, and as such, are fair game. And you know as well as I do, Woman; I don't play _'fair.'"_ Speaking up to break the tension, Nappa asked Bulma, "So do you agree to Vegeta's terms?" Rolling her eyes, Bulma sighed, "It's not like I have much of a choice, now do I?" "Wrong." Vegeta hissed, "We are back in 12, so you _do_ have a choice. I am the one without such a luxury."

Bulma's bright blue eyes lit up as she sat up straighter, "So, what you're saying is that I can tell you no at any point and on anything?" Roaring in frustration, Vegeta clutched his head between his hands, "Gah! That's not what I'm saying! What I'm saying, and I'll go slow this time so you can follow, is that you can call this off at any point. You can walk away from me and be fine, but in doing so, you would condemn me to a lifetime of incomplete loneliness and ever-increasing insanity. Just ask Nappa. I've been unbearable ever since the Game." "Is that true, Nappa?" Bulma asked, wondering just how bad Vegeta had been before the Journey. Shrugging, the bald man replied, "Vegeta has another four days to shape up or I'm going back to the Seam. Does that answer your question?" Slowly nodding, Bulma closed her eyes to think.

When she opened them, Vegeta smirked at the fire held within those clear blue pools as she declared, "I accept your terms, Vegeta Saiyan. With one request." A black eyebrow arched upwards as Vegeta wondered, "Oh? State your request, Woman, and I shall consider it." "You can't be alone around any female except myself and my mother." Bulma breathed out in a rush and waited on the inevitable explosion. But it never came. Calmly stroking his chin, Vegeta mused, "I suppose it's only right that I hold myself to the same standards at you. Very well, Woman, I shall grant your request and refrain from the company of females without you by my side. I never really cared much for any female other than you anyway." With all the details worked out, the Briefs decided that it was late enough and time to go home of the night.


	9. Chapter 9

9

The next day Vegeta dragged Nappa out to the field near their old house in the Seam. "Why'd you have to drag me all the way out here so early on my day off?" Nappa whined as he pulled his coat closer to ward off the early morning chill. "Because I wanted to make sure no hears us." Vegeta snapped. Sighing, the young man faced his friend, "The reason I had to defy traditions while on that blasted Journey was because Freeza threatened Bulma's family, and by extension, you. You can hate me for it but I did what I had to do to protect those I care about." Lightly resting a meaty hand on Vegeta's shoulder, Nappa knelt down to look him in the eye, "Now you're talking like a true King, my Prince. Tell me, how did you know that he was not simply lying?" "No way he'd lie. Not with what's been going on in the Regions." Vegeta chuckled dryly.

His interest peaked, Nappa pressed for information, "What did you see? Tell me everything." Vegeta scuffed the toe of his boot against the hard ground, "Not much. Anything that happened was after we left but I managed to catch a little on a t.v. on the train that I wasn't supposed to see. There were people in the streets setting fires and Freeza Force mooks were hosing everything down but…" "But what? Tell me, Vegeta." Nappa pleaded, squeezing the teen's shoulders. "The people were fighting back as best they could," Vegeta stated, concerned by Nappa's reaction.

Shock and relief rippled across his face as Nappa whispered, "It's happening. It's finally happening, Vegeta." "What's happening, Nappa? Answer me!" Vegeta growled, he didn't like being kept in the dark. Proudly staring down at his charge, Nappa spoke as he rose to his full height, "Rebellion… and war. There's already talk in the mines and people are trying to work out the safest way to sabotage certain shafts so as to avoid too many casualties and suspicion. I must know that if we fight, will you join us, my Prince?" "You know I can't, Nappa." Vegeta looked up into Nappa's black eyes, silently pleading for the idiot to not do anything stupid. "Very well, Vegeta. I will move back into the Seam so you don't get swept up into anything." Nappa exhaled, his shoulder slumping, "You can change your mind at any time."

* * *

Vegeta stood in the empty field for some time after the bald man walked away, leaving him to stew in his thoughts. Suddenly his stomach growled, _It's been a while since I've bought anything off Ol'Margie. Might as well pay her visit and see if she's got anything worth eating._ Skirting around on the perimeter of 12 to avoid unwanted attention, Vegeta made his way to the Market in the old warehouses near the train tracks.

He made a beeline for Ol'Margie's stall, calling out to her as he sat down on the barrel nearly everyone in 12 has shared at one point or another, "How've you been, Marge?" The silver-headed, little old lady smiled at the young Prince, he was always a welcome sight for her tired, black eyes, "As well as I can seeing as its winter and all, Prince. Tell me, how's that pretty young lady doing? You've got yourself a mighty fine catch there with her." Letting his guard down a little, Vegeta smiled back, "My Woman's doing fine, Marge. What you got to feed a hungry Saiyan in that kettle of yours?" Cackling with delight, Ol'Margie ladled out a bowl of stew for her Prince, "My winter specialty! With actual beef trimming this time." "Sounds delicious." Vegeta rolled his eyes as he dropped a few Zeni into her weathered hand, _It's never beef, no matter how many times you say it, Marge._

Hungrily devouring the soup, Vegeta was astonished to find that Ol'Margie had used _real_ beef for this pot. A true rarity indeed. Interrupting Vegeta's meal, Nappa ran up, sounding out of breath, "You've got… to get out… of here, Vegeta. New Captain… not good." "What are you going on about, Nappa?" Vegeta snapped as he finished the last of his stew. Nappa had enough of Vegeta's flippant attitude, growling, "Make sure Vegeta gets out of here, Marge. I'll keep those mooks distracted."

Although Ol'Margie was rail-thin, she was far stronger than Vegeta gave her credit, practically dragging him to a boarded-up side entrance. "Slip through here, Prince. Mind the tracks and work your way back towards the Square. As long as no one catches you, you should get home scot-free." Ol'Margie instructed as she and Vegeta removed a couple of the wood planks from the door. Once outside Vegeta turned and asked, "What about you?" "Oh, don't worry about me, Prince." She waved off his concern, "What can they do to a crazy old lady like me? Now shoo, before they catch ya." Nodding his thanks, Vegeta started to run along the train tracks, pausing every time he came to cover to make sure that he wasn't seen.

* * *

Shoving his hands in his pockets, Vegeta hunched his shoulders as he walked along the street heading through the Square on his way home. His sharp ears picked up the sounds of a whip, followed by a very familiar muffled groan. _Nappa!_ Vegeta took off sprinting, pushing himself to the front of the small crowd that had gathered. Tied to a new wooden post in the center of the Square was Nappa, his bareback splayed open by the numerous lashes he had already received. _Nonononononono!_ "Nappa!" Vegeta bounded forward, uncaring for the danger or how it would look, and raised his arm to catch the next strike.

When the leather whip wrapped around his thick arm, Vegeta scowled, setting his feet and grabbed ahold of the weapon so it could not be easily recalled to the hard-faced man in front of him. "Vegeta, no!" Nappa cried. "Vegeta, yes!" The teen responded, never taking his eyes from his opponent. The new Captain yanked hard on the whip, throwing Vegeta off-balance for a spilt-second and caused his grip to loosen, resulting in the man to regain control of it. Making it crack against the ground, the man ordered, "Move! Or do you want to take the rest of the oaf's punishment?"

Silently standing his ground, Vegeta did not so much as flinch as a Freeza Force mook stripped him of his black leather jacket and threw it on the ground. "Heh. I'm gonna enjoy this." The man sneered, rearing his arm back. The pain that ripped through him as the whip struck across his chest caused Vegeta to gasp in shock. But he quickly schooled his features back into a mask of aloof indifference. _It's almost as bad Zarbon's sword. Almost._ Before he could get struck again, Piccolo and Bulma ran out of the crowd; Bulma went to Vegeta's side while Piccolo faced down with the stranger.

"We don't want any trouble here," Piccolo stated in a monotone voice, his hands raised as he approached the angry man. Drawing his sidearm, the man leveled it at a snarling Vegeta who stiff-armed Bulma behind him, trying to protect her. "You don't want to shoot him." Piccolo said, causing the man to threaten, "How about I shoot both of ya?" Sighing, the blond Winner tried pacifying the newcomer again, "Look, you're new, I get that. But surely you recognize him? Vegeta Saiyan. Favored by President Freeza himself." "He interfered with the Freeza Force!" The Captain yelled.

Chuckling, Piccolo replied smoothly, "We both know monkeys aren't known for their intelligence. Look, you've already got in plenty of lashes, what's to say you call it good?" The man thrust his arm towards the teens, hissing in Piccolo's face, "He's an instigator! And he should have to pay for it!" All pretenses dropped as Piccolo frowned, "Do you really want _three_ dead Winners here? Cause that's what you're looking at right now. If you let it go this time, we will too." Mulling his words over, the stranger slowly nodded, "Alright. But the next time any of you four are caught, it's the firing squad." "Perfectly logical." Piccolo agreed, before hurrying to help get Nappa down and everybody out of the Square.


	10. Chapter 10

10

Insisting on being the one to carry Nappa, Vegeta hissed as the strain of every step caused his muscles to tug at his wound. "Where are you going? Home is the _other_ way." Bulma wondered as she walked beside her betrothed, his jacket around her shoulders to ward off the chilly air. "Dende's," Vegeta grunted. It was slow going but the little group finally made it to the shop right at the edge of the Seam. "White Mage Apothecary? I'm not so sure I'd trust this place, Vegeta." Bulma said as they entered the moss-covered building. "Hi, my name is Dende, and I'm _not_ judging you on your appearance." The 21-year-old man behind the counter drawled, his blond hair now cut so short it looked as if he was bald at first glance.

Finally looking up at his customers, Dende's eyes narrowed, "Don't tell me another mine collapsed." "New Captain." Piccolo scowled. "Right. Bring him to the back. It's still 5 Zeni a day for the bed, Vegeta." The younger Namekian said over his shoulder as he led the way through a doorway. Just barely squeaking through the door, Vegeta hissed as he laid Nappa down as gently as he could, "Glad to know your prices haven't changed, Magic Man." Assessing his patient's injuries, Dende seemed to mumble something to himself before ordering, "Veggie, you and your Chosen over there grab a bowl from behind the counter and go fill it with clean snow. Piccolo, you stay here with him so he doesn't try to move and cause irreparable damage to his back. I'm going to grind the herbs needed for the snow coat."

"Come on, Vegeta." Bulma gently called, pulling him up by the elbow and dragging him outside. They knelt in silence for a good while as they scooped snow into the bowl. "I should've just left when he told me to," Vegeta whispered softly into the still air. Pausing, Bulma blew on her icy hands, "What are you talking about, Vegeta?" "At the Market. Nappa came and told me to leave. When I didn't listen, he told Ol'Margie to get me out of there while he '_held_ _them_ _off'_. I guess this new Captain didn't like it." Vegeta sighed, his head hung low in defeat. Softly caressing his angler cheek, Bulma said, "You didn't know. And I think Nappa knew what he was getting into, me and Mom didn't hear anything or even knew something was going on until we saw the crowd. I ran to get Mr. Piccolo as soon as I heard you yell."

Shivering lightly when she touched him, Vegeta knew his body was going through withdrawals, in a sense, after having been in such close contact with his Mate. Vegeta flinched away from her hand, fighting his body's call as he murmured, "The pain and longing are far too great for me to fight, Woman. I'd advise caution in touching me… I don't want to hurt you." "Okay," Bulma whispered, his words hurt but she understood; somewhat. Carefully raising to her feet, Bulma picked the bowl of snow up, "I think this will be enough for right now, don't you?" Vegeta grunted as he followed suit, brushing the white powder off his pants.

* * *

Once back inside where it was warm, Bulma sat the collected snow on the counter beside Dende, who was grinding dried herbs in a mortar and pestle. Glancing at it, the healer remarked, "It'll do." Unable to hold back a hiss of pain as Bulma back into his chest, Vegeta growled, "Watch where you're going, Woman!" "I'm sorry, Vegeta. I didn't know you were hurt." She apologized, hands flying to his chest as if her touch would make the pain stop. With the bowl of light green snow in hand, Dende nodded his head towards the back, "Come on and let me take a look at it. I might just do it in exchange for a favor."

Dende tended to Nappa's back first, completely covering it in the green snow coat. Drying his hands, the young healer turned to the Saiyan Prince, "That's all I can do for him. Just be glad it's winter." "How would you treat this type of wound if it was summertime?" Bulma asked, genuinely curious. Blankly staring at her, Dende deadpanned, "Try to keep the flies off him." "Gross!" the blue-haired girl exclaimed, shuddering. But the men paid her no mind as the younger Namekian ordered Vegeta, "Take your shirt off." "Why?" He growled back; it's not that he didn't trust the healer, he just didn't want Bulma gawking at his chest like she always does when she thinks he's not looking. "So I can look at your wound, O Merciful One." Dende sassed, rolling his eyes at the Saiyan's hesitance. "Fine!" Vegeta snarled, grabbing the hem of his white shirt and tore it from his body.

Goosebumps rippled across the vast expanse of muscle as it was exposed to the cool air. There was a large welt that went left-to-right on Vegeta's chest and abdomen, deep red in color and a portion of it was oozing blood. "Doesn't look too bad." Dende hummed, instructing, "Lie down on the floor. I'm going to get some stuff to clean and wrap it." Complying, Vegeta laid with his back on the splotchy, red speckled hardwood floor. Returning with a glass vial of MoonWater, a towel, and some long strips of cloth, Dende set to work cleaning Vegeta's wound. Carefully drizzling the alcohol over the length of the welt, the young healer made note of where it actually started hurting Vegeta; not that the teen let on that he was hurting, but Dende knew. Dende always knew when his patients were hurting. Vegeta balled his hands into fists as the MoonWater started being poured onto the left side of his chest where the whip had hit first, and the hardest, it was also what was bleeding the most.

"There. You'll have to sit up so I can wrap it." Dende stated as he used the towel to wipe off the excess alcohol and blood. Surprisingly obedient, Bulma noted, Vegeta sat up without using his arms, his strong back straight as an arrow, hissing, "Just get on with it, Magic Man. How much will this _generosity_ cost me?" "Nothing." Dende shrugged as he set about wrapping the cloth strips around Vegeta's body. The Saiyan frowned suspiciously, "Why do I feel as if there's a '_but_' at the end of that?" Flashing his white teeth, Dende grinned, "You know me all too well, Vegeta. I need more yellowroot, sassafras, and that _little green_ plant you've been bringing me." "I can't get any of that until at least a month after spring starts. _If_ I can even get outside the fence." Vegeta huffed, crossing his arms, the pale white of the bandages making his tan skin stand out even more.

Dende's grin fell, "What do you mean '_If you can get out_'? My stash is running low as it is, and with this new Captain around people are going to need that painkiller now more than ever!" Raising to his feet, Vegeta scoffed, "It's not my problem that you smoke it for yourself." "It _will_ be your problem when Mr. Clean over there wakes up, moaning and groaning so much that _you_ can't fall asleep all the way in the Winner's Ward." The Namekian hissed back, pointing at Nappa for emphasis, "And, trust me, he will. This will take him _months_ to heals from! And he may never be able to do certain things ever again because of how shredded his back is! Just out of curiosity, what _did_ he do to make the new Captain so ticked off to give him over 40 lashes?" Vegeta scowled at the ground, reluctantly answering, "His job."

"So you're responsible for this and all you got was one, singular lash. Such _justice_." Dende rolled his eyes, sighing, "At least we know he was well trained. If I had heard what was going on I would've been prepared for when you guys showed up." "Don't count your chickens yet, kid. You and I both know a new Captain has to make the people fear him; so there'll be a lot _more_ victims before things settle down." Piccolo grunted from his place beside Nappa.

Bulma's hands shot up to cover her mouth, "So there's going to be more of this?" "Yes, Woman. Did you not just hear what the Drunk said?" Vegeta snapped, taking a deep breath, he added, "And we can't do anything about it. This is all to remind us who's in control. Even all the way out here. That's why I'm not sure if I'll be able to the Magic Man's plants cause they're bound to keep the fence on regularly now, if not all the time." Standing up, Piccolo led the way to the front of the apothecary, "We need to be getting home. If we stay any longer, Dende won't be the only one sleeping on the floor tonight."


	11. Chapter 11

11

Nappa slept for a week straight while Dende diligently tended to his patient's needs and health. Oddly enough, Vegeta rarely left his side and even that was only because Bulma practically dragged him home to sleep in his own bed; only for him to reappear at the sleeping giant's bedside early the next morning. "V… Vegeta?" Nappa breathed out as his inky black eyes squinted open, surprised to find his charge by his side. A genuine smile appeared on Vegeta's face as he whispered, "Hey, Nappa. You had me worried there for a minute." "Apologizes, my Prince. I had not meant to make you worry..." Nappa chuckled, groaning at the pain the simple action caused him.

Leaning back against the wall, the young Prince sighed, "How can people live like this? I want more out of my life than to just survive." Carefully moving his arm, Nappa rested a hand in Vegeta's wild, flame-like hair just like he did when the Prince was a boy, "Vegeta," He paused, searching for the right words, "something _is_ different. Has been since your Game. Things are changing, Vegeta. War _is_ coming. And it's coming sooner than any of us dreamed of. So the question is, will you fight to protect your Mate?"

"Always." Vegeta growled, fisting his hands in his lap, adding in a barely audible whisper, "I will fight with you, Nappa. But so help me, if you get hurt again _I'll_ be the one to kill you. Understand?" "Understood, my Prince." Nappa smiled before the pull of sleep became too strong to fight, his eyelids sliding shut once again.

* * *

A few days later Nappa was finally well enough to leave Dende's and return to Vegeta's house in the Winner's Ward. Shortly thereafter, the extra supplies that Vegeta and Bulma had won for their Region either weren't coming or were infested with rodents, ruining the entire shipment of the much-needed food and medicine. Every night on the t.v. there were whipping and killing of everyday folks in the Regions. The only break from the bloodshed was the features on Bulma and Vegeta's upcoming wedding, so much so that it was making Vegeta sick of everything. Thankfully, the fence was still off most of the day and Vegeta took as much advantage of it as he could, knowing that he may not be able to escape and hunt the next day.

Each new day was harder than the last for the people of 12 and they were looking to Vegeta to make it right. Since he had plenty of Zeni, he made a point of buying from the shops in the Square and would have Bulma help him hand food out to the poor. But it seemed that at every turn, Freeza was hindering and mocking them. Everything came to a head with the Quarter Quench announcement. Bulma had invited Vegeta over to watch it with her and her parents, but he declined. Knowing that the lizard would have something dastardly deceitful up his sleeve, Vegeta sent Nappa to check on the old house and ordered him to watch it there.

President Freeza stood behind a white podium upon which sat an old-looking, wooden box. In a raspy voice, Freeza began, "Ladies and gentlemen," Coughing and hacking for a moment, he cleared his throat, returning to his haughty, whiney voice, "Sorry, I had something in my throat. Anyways, this is the 75th year of the Dragon Games. It was written, in the Omega Accord, that every 25 years we hold a special Quarter Quench to remind each generation of those who died in the _failed_ uprising against the Capital.

"Each Quarter Quench is to have a Game of unique magnitude." The platinum white-haired man carefully opened the box, pulled out an envelope, opened it and read, "And now, on this the 75th anniversary of our defeat of the rebellion, we celebrate the 3rd Quarter Quench. As a reminder that even the _strongest_ cannot overcome the power of the Capital." A sick, gleeful grin stretched across his purple lips, "It is written, that the male and female Competitors are to be Called from the _existing_ pool of Winners in every Region. All Winners are to present themselves on Calling Day no matter their age, health, or situation. I wish you all the _very best_ of luck."

Vegeta scowled at the screen, _You dirty, lying, good-for-nothing, two-bit snake!_ "You will never take my Mate from me! YOU HEAR ME, FREEZA? NEVER!" He roared, toppling the couch over before punching the walls. The destruction continued in nearly every room in the house for several hours until Vegeta slumped against the front door, sliding to the floor as tears of frustration coated his cheeks. "_Bulma_." The teen whispered, suddenly remembering the reason for his despair. Rising with newfound determination, Vegeta, Prince of All Saiyans, wiped all traces of his tears away and set out to Piccolo's house.

Finding the door unlocked as always, Vegeta slipped in cautiously since the blond Winner kept a weapon on him at all times, even when asleep. "So you finally came to see me, huh? Let me guess, you want to be the one to die right?" Piccolo slurred from the kitchen table, the top of it littered with glass bottles; most empty, some not. Miffed that the Drunk could read his mind so well, Vegeta sneered, "I'm here to drink." "I can help with that." The Drunk giggled, holding out an amber bottle to the Saiyan teen. Gulping down the remainder of the alcohol, the teen hissed as it set his mouth and senses aflame, "Gah! How can you drink this stuff?" Piccolo cackled, slapping his knee, "That was my strongest stuff. You sip it, not drink the whole bottle in one go."

Suddenly very serious, Piccolo frowned, "What would you do if you were told that Bulma was in here a couple hours ago begging me to save _your_ life? And you only seem to be just now showing up." "The Woman has proved my point for me. We _both_ have to make sure she lives." Vegeta replied without hesitation. _I'm not making it out of this Game anyway. Not after all of this._ Pointing a finger at the young man sitting across from him, Piccolo stated, "You could live a thousand lifetimes and _never_ deserve her." Stubbornly shaking his head, Vegeta scoffed, "Tch. You know as well as I do, Drunk, no one decent ever wins the Games." The Namekian scowled, his rough voice deepening, "No one _ever_ 'wins' the Games. End of story. There are killers and there are survivors, but _never_ winners. No matter what they call us."

"Then we make sure Bulma survives. No ifs, ands, or buts. My Mate lives, not me." Vegeta growled, his coal-black eyes piercing Piccolo's bloodshot ones, "The Bond is one-sided. If I die, She can still have a life. But if She dies…" "So do you." Piccolo finished the teen's sentence, causing the Saiyan to nod. Slowly rising to his feet, Vegeta swayed a little before finding his balance again, the alcohol loosening up his tongue, "If Freeza thinks I will take this attack laying down, he is sadly mistaken. Not only will I train harder than ever, but I'm going to train you and Bulma as well. All of us have to be ready for the fight of our lives; and we've only got four months to do so. I expect to see you at my house at seven o'clock tomorrow morning."

* * *

After leaving Piccolo's, Vegeta knocked on Bulma's front door. Panchy answered it, smiling as usual, "Vegeta! It's been so long! Did you hear what that _horrible_ man said on t.v. this evening?" "Actually, that's why I'm here. Is Bulma in her room?" Vegeta asked as he stepped inside, out of the cool air. The blond woman nodded, directing him towards the stairs, "Uh-huh, she's been up there ever since she came back from that sweet Mr. Piccolo's." Marching up to his Mate's bedroom, Vegeta growled as he swung the door open unannounced, "Woman!" "Eek!" Bulma squeaked, clutching the shirt to her chest as she whorled around to face her invader. Upon seeing Vegeta standing there, she fumed, "Vegeta! Would it kill you to knock? And get out here! Can't you see I'm changing?"

Shaking his head, Vegeta smirked, "You'll just have to get used to it, Woman; seeing as you're never leaving my sight again." She frowned at his words and the growling, possessive undertone, her voice slightly shaky, "Wh… What are you talking about, Vegeta?" Stalking closer, the teen spoke slowly, "You spoke to Piccolo. By. Your. Self. I thought you didn't want me killing people?" "Ve…Vegeta, please. Please tell me you didn't kill him." Bulma pleaded, tears welling up in her blue eyes as she backed away from the angry Saiyan. Straight into a wall.

Trapping his mate against the wall, Vegeta reached between them and ripped the shirt from her hands, hissing in her ear, "I still have use for the Drunk yet, Woman. But you defied me…" "To practically beg him to save your life!" Bulma exclaimed, shoving at his hard chest in a desperate bid to get away. Unfazed by her pitiful attempts at escape, Vegeta chuckled darkly, "I still have to punish you for your insolence, Woman." His rough, calloused hands began to dance and slide up and down her sides, causing goosebumps to appear on her milky skin in the wake of his fingers. Finally getting her mind back in her body, Bulma shrieked, slapping Vegeta across his perfect, angular cheek.

Bulma's slap was hard enough to cause him to pause in his actions. "Vegeta…" Bulma whispered fearfully. Blinking and shaking his head as if he was waking up from a dream, Vegeta gave a low whine as he shoved himself away. "Bulma! I'm sor…" He swallowed, whether it was her fear or his pride he did not know, "I'm sorry. That wasn't the reason I came, I just… don't know what came over me." He kept his eyes glued to the floor in shame, _She'll never trust me again. I mean why would She? All I've ever done is hurt Her…_

Gently placing a palm on his cheek, the same one she struck a moment ago, a now clothed Bulma made her Prince look her in the eyes and reminded him, "I've always trusted you, Vegeta. _One_ moment of you losing control isn't going to change that." Closing his eyes, Vegeta leaned into her hand, allowing a real smile to ghost across his lips. "Thank you, Bulma. And the Drunk is right, I don't deserve to call you my Mate." He sighed, opening his eyes to stare into her clear blue pools. Bulma smiled at that announcement, "I know. But I'll let you call me that anyway. You said that you had another reason for coming here…"

Black eyebrows furled in confusion for a split second before he recalled, "Right. Since you're the only living female Winner, you have no other option but to go back into the Arena. And I'm going with you." Bulma started to protest but Vegeta shushed her a finger to her perfect, strawberry lips, "I'm not through. I'm going to be training both you and the Drunk for this Game so you have the best chance at survival." Frowning as she pulled his finger away, Bulma sourly noted, "It sounds like you've already given up." "Ha!" Vegeta scoffed, "As if that _lizard_ could ever make me stop protecting you. However, I hold no illusion that he'll _let_ me walk out of that Arena alive again. Freeza is many things but he's no idiot."

Determination flashed in her blue eyes as Bulma nodded, wondering, "When do we start?" _That's my Woman._ Vegeta purred internally, smirking proudly, "Tomorrow. Be at my house at seven o'clock tomorrow morning." "Seven? Why so early?" Bulma groaned, flopping on the bed. Crossing his arms across his powerful chest, Vegeta shook his head, grinning down at his mate, "Seven isn't early, Woman; I'll have been up for hours before you and the Drunk show up. Besides, the earlier we start, the more training we can get in before curfew. I'm even hoping to _really_ teach you how to shoot." Bulma propped herself up on her elbows, "Really?" "Yes." Vegeta chuckled, pressing a chaste kiss to her forehead, "Now get some sleep, Woman. Because tomorrow, the _real_ training begins."


	12. Chapter 12

12

Vegeta held true to his every word. Forcing himself to rise an hour earlier than usual and changing his path each day, Vegeta would run for two hours before returning home to find Bulma and Piccolo waiting for him. They would eat what breakfast Nappa had fixed for them and then set about the rest of the day increasing their strengths and decreasing their weaknesses. And twice a week, Vegeta would sneak himself and Bulma out into the forest for shooting practice.

All too soon, four months had passed. The teens' birthdays had come and gone without respite or fanfare. Not even from Panchy Briefs.

* * *

Dragging himself out of bed, Vegeta picked up his binoculars and spied on Bulma's house. _Good. She's still asleep._ The seventeen-year-old Prince grinned as he set Her invention back on his dresser before leaving through the window. Stealthy scaling up the side of the pale yellow house, he slid the unlocked window open and slipped inside. Gazing at her peaceful, sleeping face, Vegeta smiled forlornly, trying to commit her face to memory. _I could watch you sleep forever. But I can't…_ "Bulma. It's time to wake up." Vegeta whispered into her ear, his hot breath tickling the skin. "Humph? Go away …geta. I don't wanna train…" Bulma mumbled, rolling over to go back to sleep. Straddling her hips, Vegeta pinned her arms to the bed, "Oh no. You are _not_ sleeping in on me this morning, Woman."

Roughly kissing her sweet lips, Vegeta did not stop until he was sure that she would not go back to sleep. "Why'd you stop?" Bulma pouted, gasping for breath after he had pulled away. Burying his face in her neck, Vegeta pressed himself tighter against his Mate as he mouthed his Mark over and over. "Vegeta?" "Hm?" He hummed against her silky skin, not stopping his ministrations. At his insistence, Bulma arched her neck to give the Saiyan better access, wondering, "Are you ok, Vegeta?" Lavishing the Mark with his tongue one last time, Vegeta raised himself from her neck and rested his forehead against her's, his deep, gravelly voice rumbling, "I'll be complete when you return the Mark, Woman. Until then, don't waste time on useless questions. You know I am not myself. I haven't been myself since the Cave." "Still doesn't mean I can't ask if you're ok." Bulma shot back, but there was no heat or venom behind her words.

Releasing his hold on her wrists, Vegeta rolled off Bulma, sighing, "This was the year I had _planned_ on volunteering… But when your name was Called, it was like my whole world fell out from under me. Maybe if I hadn't been so wrapped up in my own pride…" Unexpectedly, Bulma pressed her lips to his for the briefest of seconds, murmuring against them, "Shh. We'll be fine. It always seems to work out in the end anyway. Now come on, let's go see what Mom made for breakfast."

Giddily bounding down the stairs, Bulma was just as surprised as Vegeta to find both Piccolo _and_ Nappa standing in the living room. After they had all sat down at the table laden with food, Bulma asked, "So why did you and Nappa decide to join us for breakfast, Mr. Piccolo?" "Because there are some things I need to tell you and Nappa here said that he had some advice to give." The blond Winner replied as he slapped Nappa's hand away from the last piece of bacon. Tearing into his food, Vegeta ordered, "Then I suggest you get to talking." "Fine." Piccolo grumbled, stating "I've spoken with several other Winners from various Regions. They've convinced every Winner in their Regions to wear their Crowns to the Calling today, and I plan on doing the same. My question to you two is, will you join us?" Bulma and Vegeta shared a look and then nodded. "Of course we're with you, Mr. Piccolo." Bulma beamed, she had thought that she'd never have another occasion to wear it.

Clearing his throat, Nappa spoke up, his voice grave, "I've been watching that new Captain and something about him unsettles me. Personally? I do not think you will get a chance to say your goodbyes or grab your tokens after your names are Called. So you best settle _everything_ before you walk into that Square, because once you leave…" The bald giant couldn't bring himself to finish that sentence. He shook his head and pressed onwards, "You're going to be going up against people who have not only have more experience then you two, but they also know each other in some form or fashion. Don't be surprised if they shun you until you show them what you can do and remember, you two are going to be the outsiders in there." Rising from his seat, Nappa started to leave but he paused in the doorway, "Fight hard, both of you. And Vegeta," His voice turned deep and dark, "kill them all." Suddenly, Nappa was back to his normal, happy-go-lucky tone, "I'll be watching, My Prince and his Mate."

_Why do I feel like they aren't telling us everything?_ Vegeta mused as he munched on the pancakes Bulma's mother had made especially for him. Piccolo stood and took his leave, "I've got to settle some things before I get ready. See you two at the Square." "Wear something blue!" Vegeta hollered after the man, hoping that he had heard him before closing the door. "Why blue?" Bulma wondered, cocking her head slightly in confusion. The Saiyan stood, pressing a soft kiss to his Mate's hair, and smirked, "It's my favorite color." With that, he scurried across the street to get himself ready for the cameras.

* * *

Freshly showered and dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans, a royal blue button-down with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and his Father's pendent, Vegeta found Nappa downstairs on the couch. "Come here, Vegeta," Nappa said, patting the cushion next to him. Once Vegeta was settled on the couch, the bald guardian turned to his not-so-young charge, "I know I've been hard on you these past few months since I learned of your Mating Bond and I'm sorry for that. But you have to remember, even if the _impossible_ happens, you can survive." "Shut up, Nappa! Bulma's not going to die, I'm going in to make sure She wins. Just like last year." Vegeta growled, adding in a whisper, "Will you watch over Her in my place, after…" A meaty hand on Vegeta's shoulder stopped his next words, Nappa rumbled with a single tear in his black eyes, "I would be honored to watch over your Mate, my Prince." Drawing the reluctant teen into a firm embrace, the two Saiyans sat like that, side by side, 'til the clock struck 1.

Stepping out with Nappa on his heels, Vegeta jogged the few yards between his house and Bulma's. He was just starting up the steps when the door opened and all three Briefs filed out, one by one. Dr. Briefs' eyes sparkled with unshed tears as he gazed upon the young man who not only held his daughter's heart but would almost certainly be dying for her in the coming weeks. "Ahem," Hank cleared his throat, trying to sound strong for his wife and daughter, "Vegeta. I take it your promise from last year still stands?" "Of course." Vegeta grunted, wrapping an arm around Bulma's waist possessively. He didn't know how early the cameras started rolling but he wasn't taking _any_ chances.

Holding out a hand, Hank and Vegeta shook hands before the older Briefs and Nappa made their way towards the Square, giving the engaged couple some much needed alone time. Slowly, very slowly, the pair meandered towards the Square in silence, enjoying each other's company. Slipping her smooth hand into Vegeta's rough one, Bulma broke the quiet, "Do you have your token?" Vegeta stopped dead in his tracks, jerking her to his chest, and rumbled seductively, "You tell me, Woman." As she began to push against him, Bulma felt an odd smoothness beneath her hands, "Why are you hiding it under your shirt?" "Do you honestly believe that they'd let me leave here with it this time?" The black-haired teen chuckled mirthlessly, "No. In fact, I'd probably be shot for having it, knowing the new Captian."

* * *

The teens finally reached their destination with ten minutes to spare. All of Region 12 was gathered in the Square and were split into two sections. When Krillin gave them a nod, Bulma, Vegeta, and Piccolo marched up the center of the people, their faces grim. Bulma stood alone on one side of the stage, looking regal with the gold circlet atop her blue locks and dressed in a bright aqua sundress. While Piccolo was still a grouchy old-for-his-age man, outfitted in denim head-to-toe with his silver crown of interwoven rose stems gleaming in the midafternoon sun.

With the three Winners on the stage and a heavy heart, Krillin had to get the show going, "Hello again!" The short, bald man chirped into the microphone, still dressed in his apparently signature, gaudy orange and blue suit. "This is a very… special… year. Let's see which of these fine Winners will be in this year's 75th Annual Dragon Games and the Quarter Quench! As usual, ladies first…" Earning a dry chuckle from the audience as he moved a chair to reach into the nearly empty glass bowl and picked up the single slip of paper. "And, as we expected, the wonderful young lady Competing for Region 12 is… Miss Bulma Briefs." Despite his words, Krillin was far from chipper or happy as he read the name from the paper.

"And now, for the men." Krillin sighed into the microphone before dragging the chair over to the other, slightly fuller, glass bowl. Snatching a slip of paper, the tiny man slowly walked back to the center of the stage as if he could stop the inevitable, but in reality, all he did was delay it by a few seconds. His small, slightly higher pitched voice announced, "The male Competitor for Region 12… Piccolo Woodwind." "I volunteer!" Vegeta's voice rang out, loud and commanding, as he stepped forward once more. Piccolo grabbed him by the elbow, hissing lowly, "I can't let you do this." "And you can't stop me." Vegeta growled, "Now, _let go_." No one missed the quick exchange between the Namekian and the Saiyan Prince, but Krillin had a script to finish and motioned the teen forward to stand beside Bulma. "Once again, I present the Competitors for Region 12. Bulma Briefs and Vegeta Saiyan!"

Suddenly, Nappa, who was in the front row, thumped his fist on his chest and raised it over his head, opening it to show his palm in one last gesture for his Prince. Pretty soon the entirety of 12 had done the same, saying 'goodbye' to the Prince of All Saiyans and his Mate. Looking out into the sea of raised hands, Vegeta and Bulma returned the gesture. Little did they know, the Saiyans in the crowd were not just telling them 'goodbye'; they were, in fact, telling them 'good luck'.

The touching display was rudely interrupted by the Captain and a couple of Freeza Force mooks trying to drag the teens off the stage and into the Justice Building. Vegeta paid the two mooks on his arms no mind and would've gone willingly, but the Captain _touched_ _his_ Woman and that was a _big_ no-no. Roaring, Vegeta slung the two weaklings off his arms and ripped Bulma from the Captain's grip, hugging her to his chest protectively. The dark, deadly tone the teen spoke in stopped the Captain in his tracks, "No one touches Her but me… unless you wish for a painfully slow death which I will _gladly_ arrange for you. Now, if you value your life, simply tell us where we are to go next." "Follow me." The Captain grunted as he turned on his heel and marched into the Justice Building, trying his best to keep his steps even and not hurried.


	13. Chapter 13

13

Vegeta stared out the window at the passing trees. _Nappa's smarter then I gave him credit for… At least I made peace with him before that fowl Captain dumped us back on this stupid train._ Krillin walking up brought the three Winners out of their inner thoughts, a wide, beaming smile on his round face, "Hey guys! I've just had the best idea! We're a team, right?" "Right," Piccolo answered. "And teams usually have a name and some kind of symbol to show that they are on a team, _right_?" Krillin stated, his hands balling into tiny, excited fists as his eyebrows arched upwards. "Uh-huh…" Piccolo didn't like the way this was going. "And I have just the thing!" Krillin exclaimed, turning around to show the others the Saiyan Royal Crest bedazzled on the back of his bright orange jacket. Twirling back around to face the Winners again, Krillin shouted, "And I have the perfect name too! Team Four Star! What do ya think?"

"I think you're an idiot." Vegeta snapped, sneering at the non-Saiyan for such blatant disrespect for his heritage. "Oh, come on!" Krillin whined, explaining, "You have the symbol on your armor, Bulma has her pin, and I had my jacket made just for the occasion. I promise I won't wear it on camera." Looking at Vegeta expectantly, Bulma leaned over and whispered, "Just let the man have his fun. Krillin's not trying to be disrespectful, I think he wants something to remember us by." Even though he knew the Woman was right, Vegeta was still reluctant to agree, "Fine! We're Team Four Star. Are you happy?" Excitedly rubbing his hands together, the bald Escort nodded enthusiastically, "And I have just the thing for Piccolo waiting for us when we get to the Capital."

Pulling the animated, 20-something young man into an empty seat, Piccolo got down to business, "Ok. This year is going to be _very_ different from last year's Game." "Not only will the Arena be special, but President Freeza made sure that Game Master Shenron spared no expense when it came to the Game this year. So that means a whole new Training Center _and_ living quarters." Krillin interjected, trying to bring a smile to at least Bulma's face. "Anyway..." The scowling blond Winner cleared his throat and continued, "The biggest challenge will be the other Winners. They're all skilled and cunning in their own way; and to top it all off, they're Capital favorites. Have been for years. Plus, as Nappa said, they all know each other…" "But they don't know us," Bulma stated.

"Exactly." Piccolo sighed, leaning forwards on his elbows, "Trust me when I say, forget what you _think_ you know about how this Game work. Because what you two did last year; that was kid stuff. This year," Piccolo pointed at the ground, "you're playing with the big dogs. And their all _known_ killers." Vegeta scoffed at that statement, crossing his arms. "Tch. Me and the Woman _have_ killed. How else would we've made it this far?" Shaking his shaggy head, the former Winner replied, "Bulma got a lucky hit on Recoome and it was her inability to know what plant she had found that led to the death of that girl from Region 5. Need I remind you, Oh Great Prince of All Saiyans, that your _only_ kill was Zarbon. And _that_ was a mercy killing."

The dark-haired Prince glared at the man before him, scowling, "While _both_ of my kills may have been considered '_mercy killings_', Drunk, make no mistake, I killed two in the Arena. Zarbon and the Girl he didn't kill. I am a Saiyan, born and bred, I was made for war and killing. Though I'm reluctant to admit this, the Game has awakened my Saiyan instincts… and a thirst for the blood of my enemies. So know this, Piccolo, I have no intentions nor desire to hold _anything_ back this Game. All who cross our path are fair game."

Meeting the dark glare head-on, the Namekian scowled, "And that kind of attitude is what's going to end up getting you two killed. Allies are the only way you're going to make it past the BloodBath." "No." Vegeta grunted, "My Mate is the only ally I need." Piccolo groaned exasperatedly, "Do it your way then! But I know these people. If you go at it alone, the _first_ thing they're going to do is hunt you, _and her_, down. You'll be dead by the first sundown _if_ you even survive the BloodBath. Mark my words."

Gently gripping Vegeta's tan hand, Bulma whispered softly, "What harm could it do? I know you'll stop them if they try anything. Will you at least _try_ to have an open mind to the idea?" "As if I would ever trust anyone but you," Vegeta whispered back, rubbing his thumb in circles on the smooth skin on the back of her pale hand. "It's not about trust, Vegeta. It's about survival. Surely you remember our conversation the night of the Quarter Quench announcement, Prince?" Rolling his eyes at the man making him eat his own words, Vegeta relented, "I'll think about it. No promises though."

"That's all I'll ask of you." Piccolo stated, smiling as he stood, motioning them to follow him, "Let's see who your competition is." Leading the two teens to another cart, the older Winner had them sit on the plush, brown couch as he turned the screen to the Callings reruns as he described each Competitor. Starting with Region 1.

"Those two are Goz and Mez. As you can tell, they are a brother/sister pair that won their Games. Goz first, and Mez won the very next year. They've been favorites for years so they'll probably have lots of Supporters. Be sure to keep an eye on them." The obvious twin siblings had one easy way to tell them apart, asides from their gender. Goz had his hair dyed a bright blue while his sister Mez had her's dyed blood red.

Up next was Region 2. "Broly and Kale, the other half of this year's Career gang." Vegeta and Bulma noted Broly's sharp, pointed teeth which she asked about, "What's up with his teeth?" Shrugging, Piccolo told what he had heard, "He had them filed like that so he could shred his enemies throats. That kid's dedicated, that's for sure." Vegeta scoffed, "Tch, of course he is. He's obviously a Saiyan, they both are. Which means that either they will try to protect me… or they'll be gunning for me from the start."

Piccolo moved onwards, "Tienshinhan and Chiaotzu of Region 3. Not only are they strong fighters, but they are crazy smart when it comes to tech and stuff. Both won their Games by exploiting an unseen flaw in the Arena to electrocute and explode as many as six Competitors at once. This is probably the first year that they weren't brought in to inspect the Arena designs since they won." Something about the tall, broad, bald man and his much shorter companion, who had her face painted pure white with round, red spots on her cheeks, stood out to Vegeta. _Their cunning is what will make them dangerous… but I believe I could still take them on._

The Competitors for Region 4 stood out too, but for different reasons. Bulma spoke up before Piccolo could get a word in, "Goku Son, right?" "Right." Piccolo seemed surprised that she would know that, "He won the 72nd Game at age 14, the youngest to ever do so. Although he's a crowd-pleaser, he won't turn down a good fight. Goku is quite possibly the best fighter you'll have to face in the Arena, especially if there's any form of water around, but he has a good heart." _A good heart huh?_ Vegeta mused, wondering, "Any weaknesses?"

Nodding, Piccolo pointed out a little old lady as she raised her hand, "Kami. She was his mentor and pretty much raised him after his grandfather passed away when he was 12. The reason Kami's in here is because she volunteered for Chi-Chi Mao and if he tries to protect her in any way, it'll expose him." A knowing smirk danced on Vegeta's lips as he stated, "He has to know the Old Hag won't last long. I'm willing to bet three months winnings that he won't protect her in the end." "I just hope that her death is quick. Despite her sharp wit and tongue, she really is a nice lady."

Flying through Regions 5 and 6, Piccolo paused on Region 7. "Seventeen and Eighteen Lapis. Another brother/sister pair, which is rare for the Lower Regions. Seventeen's a jokester who doesn't take anything seriously; but be warned, he's far smarter then he lets on. While his sister Eighteen is a spitfire, she won her Game by waiting 'til the Final Eight and then took an ax to them over the course of six hours. The 71st Game was the shortest one in history, lasting only six days." Vegeta stared at the blond 20-something woman on the screen standing next to her raven-haired twin, mulling over his thoughts, _So she was the only female in her Region… Meaning she had no other choice but to go back. Just like my Bulma._

"It's getting late." Krillin yawned, interrupting Vegeta's musings, "I say it's time to hit the hay since we'll be arriving at the Capital very early tomorrow morning." Gazing down at the Woman asleep on his chest, Vegeta agreed, "So it would seem the Woman already has. Are there any others we should watch out for, Drunk?" Softly smiling at the scene before him, Piccolo shook his head, "Nah, the rest of 'em mostly just got lucky, or are too old or strung out to be of any concern." Vegeta grunted in acknowledgment as he carefully lifted Bulma up bridal-style and carried her to her room.

Gently laying his mate down, Vegeta tucked the blankets snuggly around her after removing the pin to set it on the nightstand so she would see it when she woke up. Just as he was about to leave, his sensitive ears picked up on Bulma's mumblings, "Mm, n…no. Stop…geta, help." Rushing to her side, the teen touched her milky face, causing clear blue eyes to shoot open in fear. Her body reacted before her mind caught up with who she was staring at and lashed out, swinging a tiny, delicate fist at Vegeta's face. Effortlessly catching it in his larger hand, Vegeta's deep, gravelly voice rumbled, "Easy, Woman. I won't let anyone hurt you." The fear dissipated as Bulma focused on his soothing voice, her body relaxing into the soft bed.

Once he was sure that she had calmed down, Vegeta pressed a kiss to her forehead and started to head towards the door again. "Vegeta?" Bulma called out, sounding like a scared child. "Yes, Woman?" He replied, pausing in the middle of the room. Unsure of how he would respond, she stuttered out, "Will… will you stay… with me?" _I figured that's what she wanted._ Shedding his royal blue shirt as he made his way back to the bed, Vegeta lifted the covers and slid underneath, settling next to Bulma. "Thank you." She breathed out as sleep overtook her once again, safe and sound in the arms of her Mate.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry I'm so late posting this chapter. I spent the day with family.**

* * *

14

The Parade was to start two hours before sundown and Selypa and Nail had the perfect costumes laid out for their Competitors. Vegeta was dressed in dark brown leather pants and a long, sleeveless vest of the same material with his Father's jade pendant resting heavily against his chest. Since he was ready well before Bulma was, Selypa had brought the Saiyan Prince down to their chariot. A melancholy air was about the staging area as Vegeta stroked one of the black horse's neck, murmuring to himself, "How'd you end up here with us, huh boy? You should be free to run and live your life outside of a fence… Just like I want too."

Someone walked, or rather strutted up to the Prince; he was dressed in a simple tawny knee-length skirt… and nothing else. Just a seashell necklace with a tiny metal skillet in the center and his black, spiky, disheveled hair were the only things to bring one's eyes up from his chiseled chest and abs. "Hi! You're Vegeta Saiyan, right?" Vegeta eyed the other teen up and down, grunting, "And you must be Kakarot." Furrowing his black eyebrows, Goku cracked a lopsided grin, "Your funny 'Gete's. And my name's Goku, not Carrot."

Roughly grabbing a fistful of coarse, raven hair and jerking the taller teen's head down to his level, Vegeta snarled, "I am _Vegeta, Prince of All Saiyans_ and you will address me by my proper name, just as I will address _you_ by your _Saiyan_ name. I don't care what others call you, _Kakarot,_ I know a son of Bardock when I see one." Reaching up, Goku tried to free his sensitive hair, laughing, "If you say so, Vegeta. But I don't know any Bardock, just Grandpa Gohan. Oh, and Kami. She's really nice but watch out if she has a strong stick, she'll nail ya a good one upside the head."

Freeing the idiot, Vegeta scoffed, crossing his arms, "Tch… Did you have a reason for coming over here?" Coal-black eyes lit up as Goku reached into a tiny pouch at the back of his skirt, "Oh yeah! You want some bacon? There's a really good chance we won't get it in the Arena so I saved some from breakfast." Vegeta's upper lip curled in disgust at Goku's pocket bacon, "No." Unfazed by the rejection, the other Saiyan shrugged and proceeded to munch on the fried, salted meat, "Ok then. You look pretty plain in those clothes. What happened to your cool armor and stuff?" "You'll just have to wait 'til we meet each other in the Arena." Vegeta smirked, a threatening gleam in his inky black eyes.

"Cool, I can't wait to get in that Arena with all these great fighters." Goku stated as he licked the grease off his fingers, adding, "Although it's kinda sad that you and Bulma are fighting again. Either one of you would've treated like royalty here; money, jewels, _anything_ you could've ever wanted…" Shaking his head, Vegeta leaned lightly against the horse to his left, _This Saiyan must really be dumb._ "I have far more money than any Winner will ever see in their lifetime. And while jewels would be nice gifts for my Woman, I could simply purchase them. So this place has nothing to offer me except old memories better left forgotten." Nervously scratching the back of his neck, the taller Saiyan blushed a little as he said, "Well when you put it that way… I guess that's why I haven't taken money from people in a couple of years."

That got Vegeta's attention, "Then how does a '_proper_' Capital Elite compensate you for your time and company, Kakarot?" Goku leaned in and whispered, "With secrets." Straightening back up, he continued at a normal volume, "Granted, I'm not the best at keeping them. That's why I tell Chi-Chi everything, so she'll help keep me from spilling the beans. What about you, Saiyan Prince? Got any secrets for my time?" "Hah!" Vegeta cackled shortly, "As if I'd tell you anything, Kakarot. I'm an open book anyway, so if you truly want to know my secrets just sit back and watch. That's what everyone else does." "Somehow I don't think that's true…" Goku mused, his smile falling for a split second before it returned full force, "I'm sorry that your wedding got canceled. Wedding cake is the best! Welp, I'd better get back to my chariot, it's almost time to start. Catch ya later, Vegeta!" With that goodbye, the scantily clad Saiyan walked back towards the front of the line.

Selypa, Nail, and Bulma arrived just in time to see Goku leave. "Why was Goku over here?" Bulma wondered, blushing at the hungry look Vegeta was giving her as he appraised her. The blue-haired teen was outfitted in a long dress made from the same leather material as Vegeta's clothes, a wide strip of fabric connected the front of Bulma's chest to her neck to hold it up; and to appease her Mate. "To see if I had any secrets worth sharing." Vegeta rumbled, whispering seductively in her ear, "You're the only Woman worth sharing _anything_ with…" Whatever he was going to say next was cut off by the announcer instructing the Competitors to get in their chariots.

Quickly guiding the teens onto the chariot, Selypa spoke hurriedly, "No smiling or waving. I want you two to act like this is all for you, their King and his Mate ascending to their rightful place. Press this when you're ready." She held up a small, round, black remote with a single button. Taking the remote from his Designer, Vegeta nodded, "Should be easy enough. Are you ready, Woman?" Bulma nodded, which caused her gold circlet to shift forward slightly, as she stepped up next to Vegeta. Smirking as he fixed his lovely Mate's crown, Vegeta let his hand drift to where his Mark was hidden under Nail's skillful makeup, _If only that were true Selypa… At least I picked a beautiful Queen._ As with last time, the horses began to move on their own, pulling the teens out into the late afternoon sun.

Glancing at Bulma, Vegeta reached out and intertwined his fingers with her, keeping their hands low and away from the sight of the roaring crowd. Inky black and clear blue eyes stared straight ahead, neither glancing to the left or to the right, focused on the one person they wished was going to be in the Arena but knew he would never be. Even though they were a half-mile away, Vegeta could clearly see the man with platinum white hair, streaked with light purple, had a thin, fake smile on his deep purple lips. Briefly snarling at the lizard, Vegeta schooled his features into an impassive mask, _If you want secrets, Kakarot; good luck finding them._

He waited until they were entering the circular plaza before President Freeza to press the button on the remote Selypa gave him. Both of their costumes sparked to life, but instead of the flames everyone was expecting, the brown changed to a dull, flickering orange as they left a trail of sparks in their wake. _So the fire gives way to burning coals. Well done, Selypa. Well done._ Vegeta glared at the man responsible for the death of his Father as the horses moved around the plaza beneath Freeza's balcony. When he could no longer see Freeza without turning around, Vegeta turned his eyes elegantly in front of him again, his lips a thin line as the crowd went wild at their costumes. Sneaking a glance at Bulma, Vegeta smirked as he lifted their hands and pressed his lips to her knuckles; just as the horses pulled them inside the Training Center.

* * *

"Sounds like you two made quite the impression out there." Piccolo chuckled as he approached his Competitors, followed by a tall, lanky man in a navy blue suit embellished with dark yellow ropes and fringe. "I like you to meet a good friend of mine. His name's Tom." Tom then did something that was both very brave and incredibly_ stupid_ at the same time, he stepped forward and pressed his dry lips to the corner of Bulma's mouth. Snarling at the crazy old man, Vegeta harshly jerked Bulma to his side, away from Tom, "Get your _friend_ out of my sight, Drunk. Before I kill him with my bare hands." Lightly clasping his friend's shoulder, Piccolo chuckled, "I'll catch you later, you idiot." Waving as Tom walked away, the blond Winner shook his head, "He's a bit crazy, but overall he's just very friendly. And a bit lonely like me. Word of advice though, don't invite him over unless you're planning on a long night; he'll drink even me under the table."

Vegeta and Bulma followed their Sensei to the elevator but they were joined by a blond woman dressed in emerald green bodysuit overlaid with a dark brown leotard. "My idiot Designer couldn't be any dumber. I'd love to take an ax to her face as if that'd help her be more creative." Eighteen complained as she started removing her metal-spiked bracelets. Turning towards the other occupants, the blond bombshell asked, "So what do you think of all this? Since the whole country wants to sleep with you now more than ever." Bulma spoke up, thinking she was referring to her, "I don't think the whole country…"

"Not you, Missy. Him." Eighteen pointed a manicured nail at Vegeta, wondering as she turned around, "Can you unzip me, Princey?" Crossing his muscular arms over his thick chest, Vegeta scowled, "Do it yourself, Blondie. And if you think I would _ever_ touch _anyone_ but my Chosen Mate, I'll kill you and anyone else that says otherwise." The elevator stopped as Eighteen sighed, "Fine. I guess I'll just have my brother do it. This _was_ fun though, we'll have to do this again sometime." As soon as the doors opened, the slightly older blond Winner stepped off onto her floor, hips sashaying side to side as she stalked away from the stunned Winners. "Told you she was a spit-fire," Piccolo said, breaking the tension she had intentionally left behind.


	15. Chapter 15

15

After a hurried breakfast, Vegeta and Bulma walked into the new Training Center hand-in-hand. Bulma reminding him, "We're here to find allies Vegeta, not make enemies." "They're _all_ enemies, Woman," Vegeta stated as he watched Goz unleash a torrent of knives at the new holographic training dummies. "Well then, how about we work backwards from the ones we trust the least? Whoever's at the bottom of the list will be our allies." Bulma beamed at her betrothed, before rising on her tippy-toes and kissed him on the cheek, "Come find me in three hours."

Not given much of a choice since she took off to the other side of the cavernous space, Vegeta stood rooted in place for a moment, a small smile on his face before allowing a scowl to overtake it as he began to survey his Competition. Knowing that Regions 1 and 2 were out of the question, Vegeta watched as Mez passed Goz another knife and they threw them in tandem, nailing their target. Slowly making his way around the stations, Vegeta watched Eighteen with cold, calculating eyes as she went through a series of moves with an ax. _Note to self, watch for Blondie in the Arena._

Broly caught his attention as he threw a spear and took out two dummies at once. The much taller Saiyan turned and stared at his Prince, sneering, "Like what you see, _my Prince_?" Not taking the bait, Vegeta scoffed, "Tch. I've seen better." Unable to miss the curses Broly muttered under his breath, Vegeta continued on, his gaze falling on Kale next. She was sparing with a trainer, _Her skills are impressive._ Once she noticed Vegeta watching her, Kale flashed a shy smile at him before snarling at the trainer and renewing her attacks.

_She seems conflicted…_ Vegeta mused as he wandered over to an old favorite of his, the campfire station. Tienshinhan and Chiaotzu were already there working on starting a fire using a stick. "The theory is friction generates heat and heat, of course, make fire." Vegeta heard the tall, broad man explain to his much smaller partner but the teen noticed something very important. "You're not moving your hands fast enough. Let me show you how it's done." Vegeta spoke harshly, holding out a hand for the stick they were using. Passing the instrument over, the bald man gestured to the log, "By all means." Vegeta knelt and began to twist the stick between his palms, "I'm only going to do this once, so pay attention. You got to move your hands fast and downwards to keep the speed. And don't take too long to move your hands back up or else your starting from the beginning."

Handing the stick back to Tienshinhan, Vegeta ordered, "Your turn." It took a few minutes but the man from Region 3 finally got a tiny spark, prompting Chiaotzu to gasp, "A little brute strength is always needed. Thanks, Vegeta." Suddenly nudging her partner, Chiaotzu whispered, "There. At the corner of the table." Vegeta followed her gaze but only saw Shenron, "What? Shenron?" Shaking her head, her pale face smiling at some inside joke, Chiaotzu chuckled, _"No,_ silly. _Next_ to him." "Ah! A force field." Tien said, his eyes squinting as he leaned forward a bit. "I don't see anything," Vegeta growled, desperate to know what in the world they were talking about.

Gently moving the Saiyan's face so he could see, Tien inquired, "Do you see the shimmering near the top left-hand side?" Shocked, Vegeta turned back to the two fighters, "It's just glass. Isn't it?" Apparently the tiny, painted woman thought he had said something hilarious as she started laughing quietly, "It's to keep us apart." Unamused by the strange woman's outburst, Vegeta concluded, "They must have put it up because of me. They were paying more attention to a roast pig than me last year, so I shot the apple out of its mouth." The lights flickered for a second, causing Tienshinhan to mutter, "It must be electromagnetic." "Electro-whatsit now?" Vegeta questioned which made Chiaotzu crack up, "Isn't it obvious?"

Chiding his laughing partner, Tien scolded, "Chiaotzu! It's not his fault he doesn't know the difference between normal electricity and an electromagnetic system." The bald man turned to the flame-haired teen, "Just watch. Every now and then, the lights flicker. The holograms dull or disappear. Why do you think that is?" Vegeta's black eyes lit up, "Because the force field is taking too much energy." "Exactly. There's always a flaw in the system." Tien grinned, surprised that the teen caught on so fast. "One just has to know how to spot it," Chiaotzu added, breathless from all her laughing.

Leaving the two friends to their training, Vegeta wandered over to where Kami was working on a fish hook made out of what most would consider useless scraps. "You're Kami, right?" Vegeta asked the white-haired woman as he approached her cautiously, he didn't want her to perceive him as a threat. Yet. She simply nodded, turning back to her work. Frustrated by her response, Vegeta slapped the metal table, causing the contents and Kami to jump slightly, "Listen, I just want to talk to you. I want to learn how to make fishing hooks and you seem to be pretty good at it. So how about we trade? You teach me how to make fish hooks and I'll teach you how to shoot a bow." Kami raised an eyebrow at the young Saiyan Prince, her rough, feeble voice barely rising above a whisper, "No need to be so harsh, Prince Vegeta." She shifted over so Vegeta could better see what she was doing, which the teen took as her accepting his offer.

* * *

Vegeta studied under Kami for two hours before finally making a hook that she approved of. It was made out of a piece of a fingernail and held together by wet seaweed. Stretching his stiff back, Vegeta nodded his thanks, "Guess it's time I keep my end of the bargain. Follow me." Marching across the room as fast as the Old Hag would allow, Vegeta slung a quiver over his shoulder and held one out to Kami. When she shook her head, Vegeta arched an eyebrow in question before shrugging and exchanging the quiver for a bow. He picked a blue and silver recurve bow, it had cutouts near the handle to improve its weight and the limbs were reinforced for greater power.

Taking a deep breath as he stepped into the shooting range, Vegeta hopped up on the platform in the middle of the room. A mechanical voice counted down, releasing a shrill horn to signal the start of the training course Vegeta had selected. Even though the noise hurt his sensitive ears, Vegeta scowled as he tracked the orange lasers, waiting for them to make the holograms.

_There!_ One appeared in front of him and Vegeta fired without a second thought. Swiftly turning around, he took down a dummy running at him with a spear and then removed the archer in the balcony from the equation. Picking up on the humming of non-existent feet running towards him, Vegeta barely dodged a knife before he shot and killed another hologram. Confidently smirking to himself, Vegeta followed the lasers behind him again and took down the enemy before it could even move. Up next was a swordsman running along the balcony, he slowed his heart rate as he tracked its movements, firing right as it came into view from behind a pillar.

But the machine gave him no respite, immediately making a hologram throw an ax at the Prince. Rolling forward, Vegeta fired on one knee, killing it before spinning to face yet another. Shooting as he stood caused his aim to a little off on his first arrow but it was easily dispatched by a second one. _That makes eight. One more._ He spotted the last hologram jumping from the balcony at him, trident in hand. As calm as ever, Vegeta didn't even flinch as he fired a split second before it would've reached him, smirking as bits of the imaginary foe twinkled at his feet.

"So what do you think?" Vegeta grinned as he turned to face Kami only to find everyone pressed up against the glass protecting the outside from the shooting range. _Don't know what I expected…_ Stalking out of the rectangular room, Vegeta quietly replaced his weapons while hoping that no one would try and talk with him. Unfortunately, he was never that lucky.

"Hey 'Gete's! That was some pretty sharp shooting." Goku praised, slapping his 'friend' on the back harder then he meant too. Grabbing the hand on his back, Vegeta twisted it behind its owner's back and slammed him face-first into the glass, growling lowly in other Saiyan's ear, "Last warning, _Kakarot_. You either call me Vegeta or Prince. _Nothing else_. Not even Nappa has earned the right to call me anything else, what makes you think you're so special?" "Ok, Vegeta! Geeze, just let me up." Goku relented, pushing his free hand against the glass but couldn't move more than an inch.

Vegeta wasn't through with the Saiyan yet though, he had to make a point to the others after all, and slung him into the opposite wall. Holding Goku by the front of his training uniform, Vegeta smirked menacingly up at the taller teen, "I'm only holding back because we can't fight just yet, Kakarot. But once we get in that Arena, I won't be holding back. I expect you to do the same." Suddenly Bulma grabbed his wrist, "Stop it, Vegeta. Let him go. It's lunchtime anyway." When her words seemed to fall on deaf ears, she added in a sing-song, "They have _toast_!"

"Toast, huh?" Vegeta spared a glance at the bluenette right as his stomach rumbled. His stomach deciding for him, Vegeta released Goku and held a hand out for Bulma, saying over his shoulder, "You're just lucky I'm hungry, Kakarot." Smoothing out his shirt, Goku grinned as he watched the couple walk towards the eating hall, "Whatever you say... my Prince."

* * *

Later that evening, the two teens were lounging on the couch in the living room of their floor when Piccolo walked in. "Good news, you two. Over half of the Competitors want you guys as Allies." "It's cause they saw Vegeta shoot," Bulma stated from her spot curled up against Vegeta, who always seemed to be a walking furnace. Spreading his arms out as he slumped into an empty chair, the blond Winner sighed, "Looks like you've got first pick, boy. Choose wisely." "Tienshinhan and Chiaotzu." Vegeta said immediately, his mind already made up. Quizzically staring at his angular face, Bulma wondered, "Why? Eighteen calls them 'Pokémon' and 'Trainer'."

Seeing the flash of anger in those coal-black eyes, Piccolo raised his hand to quell the coming argument, "Any others? You can have as many as you want." Softly smirking at the thought, Vegeta answered, "Kami." Bulma sighed hopelessly as she got up from the couch, causing the other teen to follow suit. "It's either those three or no one!" Vegeta roared to no one in particular. Turning to face the angry Saiyan, Bulma asked with tears in her eyes, "Why?! You _hate_ weaklings. You've _ranted_ to me about how much you despise weaklings! And now you want them as our Allies?!" Piccolo booked it out of there, leaving the angry couple with a hurried, "I'll tell them you're still deciding."

Vegeta opened his mouth to retort her statements, but he couldn't bring himself to say what he wanted and settled on merely shaking his head, "You may not understand my reasons, Woman, but you must trust me. Remember, you agreed to my terms. One of which was that you would not challenge me in front of others. It's imperative that you follow my lead on this. Now more than ever."

Wrapping his arms around the emotional girl in front of him, the Saiyan murmured against her soft, blue hair, "Listen, Broly's already gunning for me and like Freeza, he will not hesitate to go after you to get to me. Triclops and the Dwarf are too smart to not be watched. And as much as I hate to admit it, I trust Kakarot; if you tell that to anyone, I'll deny it. Kami is a subtle way to get Kakarot on our side without openly asking him, which would only draw more attention to us. You can hate my picks, but I picked them with you in mind. Because in the end, I know you can outsmart Triclops and the Dwarf and I know I can defeat Kakarot after we take out Regions 1 and 2."

Vegeta stepped back to hold her at arm's length, gently wiping her tears away, "You will win, Bulma. That I promise." Sorrowful blue pools gazed into pitch-black orbs, her bottom lip quivering as she spoke, "I don't wanna win… not without you." A true grin tugged at the corners of his mouth, his gravelly voice carrying a hint of his happiness at her words, "You and I both know that won't happen again. At least let me make sure you'll be well cared for since I'm the whole reason all of us are back here. A Prince's duties are to his Mate first, and then to his people."

Furrowing her eyebrows, Bulma cocked her head slightly, "What do you mean 'you're the reason we're back here?' President Chilled was the one who wrote the rules for the Quarter Quench, not Freeza." "Wrong." Vegeta chuckled, shaking his head, "Freeza betrayed himself with the words he used. And he knew that you were the only living female Winner in 12. So whether or not I went in the Arena this year, his plan was to break me by putting you back in there. Personally, I think Freeza was hoping that I wasn't going to fight so he could watch me become a shell of my former self after you died…"

"What do you mean, Vegeta? There's still so much of this Mating stuff that you haven't explained to me." Bulma said as she pulled his hands off her face and sat back down, feeling emotionally drained and very much in the dark. Sighing as he plopped into a chair, Vegeta rubbed his face, he had been dreading this conversation, "You know as much as I do about the Bond. It's entirely possible for a Saiyan to survive the death of their Mate, take Nappa for instance; however, he is one of the rare exceptions. Most Saiyans don't last a year, and I expect that I would end up dying within months since our Bond is incomplete."

A small spark of determination shone in Bulma's clear blue eyes as she met his gaze, "Don't you even dare _think_ about giving up if I die. One of us has to live long enough to make Freeza pay for what he's done to us… and to you." _I couldn't have chosen a better Mate._ Vegeta smirked at the thought, before glancing at the clock. "It's late. Shall we share my bed or yours tonight?" "Yours," Bulma answered quickly, she felt unsafe in her bedroom after Freeza left her that racy nightgown during the Triumphant Journey. Offering his Mate a hand to help her stand, the Saiyan Prince walked Bulma to her room so she could get ready for bed in peace before heading to his room to shower and get dressed for bed, hopefully before she did.


	16. Chapter 16

16

The four days of training passed by even quicker than last time, and with each passing day, Bulma and Vegeta got to know their fellow Competitors better than they thought they would. When Piccolo's friend Tom was called in for his Judging, Bulma wrapped her arms around one of Vegeta's, laying her head on his shoulder, whispering, "How are we going to kill these people? I'd even call some of them friends if we weren't getting ready to fight each other to the death." Resting his cheek atop her head, Vegeta sighed, "The same way we did last year. With a bow and arrow, my strength, and your brain. I don't care if they are your friends or not, Woman, I can't afford to hold back and neither can you."

* * *

"Vegeta Saiyan." A robotic voice called out. _My time to shine…_ Vegeta huffed as he stood and made his way towards the cavernous gym. As the black, flame-haired teen passed his blue-haired partner, they shared a look with an unknown meaning, even to them. Focusing on the task at hand, Vegeta continued walking until he came upon what must have been Bulma's special skill. It was a picture of Toriyama after she had died, on a bed of bright flowers with a daisy-chain crown, a bouquet in her hands, and her eyes closed in peaceful sleep.

Ignoring Shenron calling his name as he gazed at the painting on the floor, Vegeta balled his hands into fists as his anger won over rational thought. Finally turning his dark eyes on the tall, lanky Game Master, Vegeta's scowl turned into a snarl before setting about showcasing his skill. Vegeta dragged one the actual training dummies over to a table littered with paint and chose to use only purple. Crouching over the white dummy in such a way that the Judges couldn't see what he was doing, Vegeta painted x's over where its eyes would be before putting a wide, fake smile on its blank face. And for the final piece, Vegeta wrote his victim's name on its chest.

Satisfied with his handy work, the teen grabbed a length of rope resting under the table and set about working on a sturdy slip-knot. After getting his knot just right, Vegeta slipped it over the dummy's head, threw the extra over one of the low-hanging rafters, and tied it to the table leg. Vegeta spared a glance at the men hiding behind the invisible force field before he walked away without a bow. Smirking as he left them staring in shock at a strung up dummy, who's purple-painted name read, _Freeza Cold_.

* * *

The teens avoided everyone, even each other, until supper time. "Please tell me you didn't do anything stupid this time, boy." Piccolo grunted as he lifted his glass of water to his lips, causing Vegeta to notice his new silver bracelet embossed with the Saiyan Royal Crest. Scowling at his food, Vegeta muttered as he stabbed his asparagus, "I hung Freeza." Krillin almost choked on his salmon, sputtering, "What?! Are you crazy? Just for that, they're going to make your life miserable in the Arena." "What's it matter?! I'm going to die anyway." Vegeta hissed, thumping his fist on the table, "This whole thing is Freeza getting back at me for making him look like a fool in our last Game. Besides, once I saw the Woman's painting of Toriyama my mind went blank with rage. So I struck back the only way I could."

Raising a pale yellow eyebrow at his blue-haired charge, Piccolo asked, "Why did you paint a picture? Of Toriyama of all things?" Her head bowed, Bulma picked at the food on her plate, "I wanted them to remember… and take responsibility for their part in her death." "Well, you certainly did." Krillin huffed, adding worriedly, "And you both just shot yourselves in the foot. Great job." Before Vegeta could speak, Selypa laid her napkin on the table, "It's almost time for the Scores." "Yes. Shall we retire to the living room?" Nail chimed in, rising from his seat.

Once everyone was settled in, the Scores started. Jimmy Firecracker was by himself this time since everyone in the country already knew the Competitors. As expected, Regions 1 and 2 both got scores of 10. Tienshinhan and Chiaotzu received an 8 and 7, respectively. While it was no surprise that Goku was given a 10, Kami somehow managed to pull out a 7. Paying the others no mind, Vegeta vaguely heard Jimmy announce Region 7's twins were given 9s. Finally, the enthusiastic announcer got to them. "Region 12: Bulma Briefs with a score of…12? Vegeta Saiyan with a score of 12, also. I can't believe it, folks! Not only do we have _one_ perfect score, but we have _two_! This Game keeps getting more and more exciting every day! I can't wait to see what all these Winners will do. And remember folks, tune in tomorrow night for the Final Interview!"

Vegeta and Piccolo shared a look as the others cheered at the teens' high scores, for they both knew that this was the Judges way of getting back at them while at the same time making the Prince and his Mate an even bigger target. Scooping Bulma up in his arms, Vegeta bid the others goodbye and made his way to his room after a stop at Bulma's for her nightgown. Carefully setting her feet back on the floor, Vegeta let her shower first. _I need to talk to Selypa!_ Vegeta shot up from his bed, hollering through the bathroom door, "I've got to tell Selypa something! I'll be right back!" He heard her muffled reply as he dashed out the door, hoping that his Designer was still there.

Finding her and Nail at the elevator, Vegeta yelled, "Wait!" The older Saiyan turned to her young Prince and raised a sculpted eyebrow as she waited on him to speak. Suddenly unsure of his plan, Vegeta hesitated for a split second before shaking his head. _I've come this far, no sense in stopping now._ "Don't hide my Mark on Bulma's neck tomorrow night." Concern flickered across Selypa's face as she asked, "Are you sure, my Prince? Once it's known…"

"I'm sure." Vegeta cut off any other words she would say to sway his mind, "Trust me, it's imperative to my plan for my Interview. I'm more than willing to take any heat from it, but if my plan works, it may just stop the Game." Bowing her head slightly, the Saiyan female relented, "As you wish, my Prince. But I wouldn't set your hopes too high; they haven't stopped a Game in seventy-four years and I doubt they'll start now."

Shaking his head as he lowered his voice, Vegeta laid out his observations over the past week, "They're all _furious_ about having to go back in. I've heard everyone say, at least once, that they're going to try their hardest to get the people on their side; and if that _lizard_ wants to keep his throne, then he'll either listen to them or force them into submission. Either way is going to end with Freeza dead; whether it's by my hand or someone else's." A gentle, motherly smile warmed Selypa's face as she heard her Prince's words, "I already said we'll do it, my Prince, no need to convince me. Now it's late, and your Mate is waiting for you. Sleep well, Prince Vegeta." As if on cue, the elevator doors opened and the two Designers stepped in to go about the rest of their evening.

* * *

Vegeta was surprised to find Bulma getting dressed in his room, luckily her back was to the door. Grunting to announce his presence, a light blush coloring his tan face, Vegeta stood rooted in place by the door waiting for her to pull the shirt down, while at the same time fighting a desire to rip it from her slender frame. "Oh! Sorry, Vegeta. I thought I'd have enough time." Bulma said as she hurriedly finished covering her pale body. Once she was clothed, Vegeta moved forward, wrapping his arms around his Woman and whispered sultrily in her ear, "You have no _idea_ what you do to me, do you?" His gravelly voice morphed into a sexy growl, "Every time I see that milky, curvaceous body of yours all I can think about is truly Mating you. Watching your body grow as you carry my heirs… our children. Truly being one with you…" His tone turns sour as he frowns, "And knowing that I'll never get the chance too. Not now."

Trapped in his strong arms, Bulma gulped in anticipation, and a touch of fear, of what he might do. She had learned long ago what the beast within Vegeta was capable of. "Why not? We're not in the Arena yet… So what's to stop us?" Bulma could practically feel the smirk on his face as he released a breathy chuckle, "The Bond, Woman. I've become accustomed to it; to throw you into a fight with it being new would put you at a disadvantage." Pressing a series of butterfly kisses to her neck, Vegeta released his Mate, "I'm going to shower, shouldn't take too long. Don't feel like you have to wait up for me." Now free to move about, Bulma quickly turned and gave the other teen a small peck on the cheek before moving towards the bed. Even though the Saiyan disappeared into the bathroom in the blink of an eye, Bulma grinned to herself because of the rosy color she had put on his cheeks.

_Stupid Woman! Making me almost lose control like that! I could've hurt her… Not like I actually would have…_ "Gah! This is all so confusing." Vegeta hissed into the empty, steam-filled air as he made double sure which soap button he was pushing. _I wish you were here, Dad. I have so many questions… about everything. And no one to turn to for answers._ Slowly allowing the water to wash over his face, Vegeta felt the old pang of longing in his heart for the first time since he was five. The first time since the day Nappa told him about his Father's death. But it wasn't just the weight of his Father's death on the young man's shoulders, his Mother's death was pressing on him as well. Sliding down the slick tile wall, Vegeta sat, curled up on the floor of the shower, and let the warm water wash his tears away.

* * *

After shedding over a decade's worth of tears, Vegeta sniffled as he stood. _I've probably been in here too long._ Shutting off the water, he stepped out and activated the full-body dryer. Once dry, Vegeta walked over to the sink and inspected his reflection in the mirror. His inky black eyes were bloodshot, the skin underneath them puffy. _Well, not like I can hide it. I just hope that stupid Woman is asleep by now._ Vegeta set about brushing his teeth and as he raised his head after spitting the toothpaste out, his eyes went wide as he noticed that he had forgotten a change of clothes. "Idiot!" He hissed to himself, _I could put my clothes back on… but if She's asleep, me going back and forth will wake her up and then she'll see that I've been crying like a weakling… All I need is a pair of shorts. And I can put those on _under_ a towel…_

Decision made, Vegeta wrapped a fluffy, white towel around his waist and stepped out into the dark room. Using what light was seeping out from under and around the bathroom door, Vegeta padded softly over to his dresser and grimaced at the creaking noise the drawer made as he opened it as little as possible to retrieve his goal. The sound of Bulma rolling over made him freeze, black shorts in hand, as he waited for her breathing to even back out, indicating that she fell back to sleep. Silently sighing in relief, he set about stepping into the article of clothing while balancing on one foot.

Unfortunately, his towel wasn't as secure as he thought and came undone before he could get the shorts past his ankles. "Having trouble, Veggie?" Bulma fought to keep from giggling, but he picked up on the teasing undertone. Glancing down, Vegeta realized that his body was illuminated by the light from the bathroom; and she could see _everything_. He turned away but forgot about the mirror, so Bulma could still see his 'wife-only' region, as he yanked the clothing up his toned legs. Bulma's scientific curiosity got the best of her, "Do all guys look like that or just you?" "Vulgar Woman," Vegeta growled as he turned, now covered, and slid into bed beside her.

"It's an honest question!" Bulma cried indigently, lightly slapping his chest which earned her a smirk. "It's still vulgar. And, I can't believe I'm answering you, yes… and no. Just like faces and every other body part, '_down there_' is slightly different for every person. Granted, all I have is Nappa for comparison so I'm not sure how accurate I am." Curiosity sated for the moment, Bulma settled against Vegeta's bare chest, yawning, "Thhaaat'sss ok… I don't think we need an experiment to test that theory."

Just as Vegeta was about to fall asleep, he heard Bulma's quiet voice, "Vegeta? Are we really going to die?" "No." The Prince rumbled softly, "No one will hurt you, I won't let them." Clenching her hand, the Woman pressed on, "Why though?" _She really doesn't understand…_ Vegeta turned so he was facing her on his side, a hand gently cupping her face, "Because I knew from the moment I met you on the train, all those years ago, that I would do anything for you. I gave you my Mother's pin while we were still so young so that I'd have a chance at winning your heart; just like you stole mine. Do you remember the promise I made to you that day?" Closing her clear blue eyes, Bulma muttered, "That you'd watch out for me." "And that's what I've been doing. At first, it was out of a sense of duty, to keep my promise; but over the years, it's changed. I protect you now, not out of duty, but out of love."

Vegeta frowned as he felt the tears running down her perfect porcelain face, "Bulma, why are you crying?" Her strawberry red lips quivered as her voice cracked, "Then why won't you let me complete the Bond?" Crushing her between the mattress and his firm body, Vegeta peppered kisses to her face, cheeks, and neck until he was sure that he had removed every last trace of her salty tears. "Because," He breathed into the air between their lips, "I don't want you to have to know the emptiness of losing your Mate. I may be a proud, stubborn Saiyan but I'm not cruel. And never to you, Woman. Never to you." Clear blue eyes met inky black orbs as Bulma reached up and threaded a hand into his coarse black hair, trying to pull him the few inches needed to give her a proper kiss. But he resisted her demands, chuckling, "I'm sorry, but it is still too dangerous." "Fine! Get off me then, ya tease!" Bulma huffed, pouting up at the smirking teenage boy.

Rolling off his Mate, Vegeta sighed as he flopped an arm over his eyes, peeking out as he felt the bed shift to find that Bulma was disappearing into the bathroom. _I suppose she'll never truly understand 'til the Bond is complete. And that'll never happen unless we somehow manage to pull another berry trick…_ But Vegeta recalled Freeza's words from before the Triumphant Journey, '_Personally_, _I_ _would_ _have_ _killed_ _you_ _both_ _before_ _the_ _poison_ _could've_…' _That won't work. Not this time…_

Bulma crawling back into bed drew him out of his thoughts. When she didn't curl up against him, Vegeta was worried, "Woman, while I cannot promise that I'll survive this Game; I can promise that if we both make it out, we _will_ complete the Bond." "Really?" Bulma breathed as she rolled over, hope shining in her bright blue eyes. Pulling her back to her place on his chest, Vegeta's deep, gravelly voice rumbled, "Really. Now sleep, we have a big day tomorrow."


	17. Chapter 17

17

At breakfast, Piccolo told the teens that they wouldn't be training for the Interviews since they already had so much practice during the Triumphant Journey. "Sooo, we pretty much have the day to ourselves?" Bulma asked to make sure she understood the blond Namekian correctly. Nodding, Piccolo hid his smile behind his coffee mug, "You do. Just don't do anything stupid, ok? And remember, Nail and Selypa will be here around 3 to get you guys ready for the show." Subtly glancing at the clock, Vegeta noted that they'd have six hours to themselves. "We'll be on the roof. Come get us when they arrive." Vegeta grunted as he dropped his napkin onto the table.

Turning to one of the servants standing in the corner of the room, Vegeta asked politely, "Could you bring mine and the Woman's lunches up to roof today?" The red-headed servant nodded, bowing at the waist. "Keep your head up when you bow." Vegeta scolded lightly before adding gently, "They only break you if you let them." The servant bowed again, this time she kept her green eyes on Vegeta's face, her lips holding the barest upturn of a smile.

The young Saiyan then walked to the living room and picked up a blanket off the back of the couch. Pausing at the entrance of the dining room, Vegeta leveled a smoldering gaze at the blue-haired Woman, "Are you coming willingly or do I have to make you?" Raising from her chair, Bulma set her hands on her hips, "I'd like to see you try." Vegeta smirked at he stalked towards his prey, giving her time to change her mind; but Bulma was as stubborn as he was. She let out a surprised noise as he hefted her up onto his shoulder without so much as a grunt and carried her out like a caveman taking his prize.

"Put me down." Bulma screeched, thumping her tiny fists against his back. Unfazed by her weak attempts at escape, Vegeta just shifted her higher so she had to bend her knees to keep from sliding off and face planting. Once they were finally on the rooftop, he lowered his Mate to the ground, took her by the hand and led her to the garden where he spread the blanket out for her to sit on. Bulma sat down on the soft, beige fabric and was stunned when Vegeta took off his navy blue shirt. His gravelly voice brought her out of her thoughts, "I'm going to train while I can. You can do what you want, but I'd like you to stay with me." "Always."

* * *

And so the two teens spent the next six hours on the rooftop. Vegeta trained until the servant brought them lunch. It took the poor woman six trips to bring all the food up since she remembered just how much the Saiyan Prince ate. Before she could disappear after bringing the last of their lunch, Bulma offered her a cinnamon roll, "Here. It's alright, I want you to have it. As a thank you for schlepping all this food up here for Vegeta." Reluctantly accepting the gift, the servant smiled her thanks and bowed quickly before returning to her other duties.

"You do realize that she'll probably share it with the others, right?" Vegeta stated between bites. Shrugging, Bulma turned to fix her own plate, "Then that means I just brightened the day for all of them." "Only if they don't get caught." He said, which caused her to choke out, "What? What are you talking about?" _It must be lovely to be so sheltered…_ Vegeta sighed, "If she gets caught with it, whether she shares the cinnamon roll or not, they'll all be beat or worse. Let's just hope she took my words this morning to heart." With her head slightly cocked to the side, Bulma asked as she lifted a sandwich to her mouth, "What do you mean by that?"

Slowly chewing, Vegeta gathered his words, "'_They'll only break you if you let them._' refers to how strong I noticed her spirit to be. If your spirit is strong and your conviction solid, then there is nothing that anyone can do to break it. While one may yield, much like her, it does not mean they are broken. It simply means that they understand it's better to yield and bide their time until a better opportunity presents itself, then they strike back. Reminding their captor that though they are bruised, they are not broken."

Speechless, Bulma sat there and ate her food for several minutes, mulling over his words. Eventually, she found her voice again, "How do you know this? You talk like you've been through it but I know you haven't." "Your parents have sheltered you for far too long, Woman." Vegeta growled, "Me and you both have been captives of Freeza ever since we were five. He used you to keep the Old Man in check, and his reasons for leaving me alive are still unknown but I suspect it was to give him another plaything. I have been biding my time, waiting for the right moment to strike back at the _lizard_ who murdered my Mother and Father; while at the same time, protecting you. Capitan Ginyu was easy enough to bribe and threaten, especially once I caught him dancing, so he left both of us well enough alone. Which may have been the reason 12 ended up with a new Capitan…"

* * *

The conversation turned to softer, easier topics as they ate; from reminiscing about their childhood to the reason they liked their favorite color. After the food was gone, the teens laid beside each other on the blanket, just enjoying the company. When he could stand it no longer, Vegeta resumed his rigorous training.

Watching the sun glint off the white scar on his chest, Bulma noted, '_It's right over his heart…_' Suddenly Vegeta hissed, scowling as he drew his left arm back towards himself quickly, which had Bulma on her feet in a second. "Are you alright, Vegeta?" "I'm fine." Vegeta growled, jerking away from her probing hands, "I just aggravated my scar." Worry etched onto her features as she wondered, "Can you fight?" Vegeta sighed as he lightly rubbed the left side of his chest, "Of course I can fight, I just have to push through the pain. And before you ask, I've already been to Dende about it. Magic Man said that it's probably because the whip had a barb or something on the tip to tear into its victim. That's why only the part where the tip got me bled and scared."

Realizing that she had never asked about Nappa after he was released from Dende's care, Bulma bit her lip, "I'm sorry I haven't asked about how you and Nappa were after… everything." Vegeta waved a hand dismissingly, "I didn't expect you too. Other than some minor movement restrictions, we're both fine. Granted, Nappa's upset that he still can't lift more than twenty-five pounds, but the Chargehands don't believe him." "I thought he'd be stronger," Bulma said as she walked back to her blanket. Tiredly rubbing a hand down his face, Vegeta shrugged before starting to do one-handed push-ups on the ground, "He is but his back is still healing. Even after nearly six months."

From the sound of his grunts and the look of consternation on his handsome, angler face, Bulma decided not to bother her betrothed. Instead, she hummed quietly to herself a song she had learned in school, but her mother didn't like Bulma singing the words because of their morbid meaning. She didn't notice that Vegeta had stopped his workout or moved from his place a short distance away until he crooned the last words of the chorus in her ear. "_Strange things did happen here, No stranger would it be. If we met at midnight, In the Hanging Tree…_"

Jumping at his close proximity, Bulma held a hand to her chest, willing her heart to calm down, before lashing out at the cackling Saiyan, "Don't scare me like that! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Swiftly capturing her sweet lips in a breathtakingly bruising kiss, Vegeta tried to convey his apology for scaring her. Just as he was about to pull away, Bulma gripped his course black hair to keep him close; she was not about to lose her chance this time. Eventually, though, she had to release Vegeta to answer the burning in her lungs.

As Bulma laid her head against his shoulder, she hesitated and in doing so, nudged her nose against the junction of his neck and shoulder. Before she could gather the courage, Vegeta was suddenly gone, leaving Bulma's arms feeling very empty. Spotting her raven-haired Prince leaning against the low wall with his arms crossed and a firm scowl set on his face, Bulma furrowed her blue eyebrows, '_It's been awhile since he's been like that around me…_' "Why are you all the way over there? Better yet, _how'd_ you get all the way over there?" Vegeta's scowl deepened as he picked up on the hurt she failed to hide from him, "I'm not only stronger, Woman, I am faster too. As to the why… I felt your fear and confusion, so I hazarded a guess. Turns out I was correct."

Shoulders slumping, Bulma flopped back onto the blanket-covered ground, sighing dramatically, "What's so bad about us being Bonded, Vegeta? Am I really that insufferable?" Although Vegeta stayed where here he was, he spoke in a softer tone, "That's what makes me want to complete the Bond, Bulma. And while the Bond itself is not inherently bad; I do not wish for you to experience the joy of a true, completed Bond, only for it to be ripped away from you in less than two weeks' time."

Before either teen could speak, a loud clanging noise shattered the quiet as their blond Sensei hollered, "It's 3 o'clock! Get your sorry tails in here now!" Pushing himself off the wall, Vegeta walked over to where they had stacked their dishes near the blanket, wary of Bulma trying something again, "It seems our alone time is over for now. Grab the blanket, Woman. I've got the dishes." With his order given, Vegeta balanced both stacks of plates, cups, and silverware in his hands before walking towards the door; leaving Bulma with no other option but to pick up the blanket, along with his forgotten shirt, and trail after him.

* * *

Passing the dirty dishes, blanket, and shirt off to a couple of servants, Vegeta and Bulma found their Designers in the living room with Piccolo and Krillin. "So Maron dumped you, huh?" Nail sniggered behind his glass of water. "She dropped me like a pound of Pauzu tuna. Right after the Triumphant Journey too." Krillin sighed, a small smile on his lips, "But I met this really cool woman while we were in 7… It's too bad I have to choose between rooting for Eighteen or Bulma and Vegeta." "I'll make sure Blondie's death is swift, Bald Man." Vegeta scowled as the adults just now took notice of them.

Unable to waste any more time, Nail and Selypa excused themselves and ushered the teens to their rooms. Vegeta held still as the older Saiyan applied what little makeup he would need for his Interview. When she moved to put her kit away, Vegeta voiced what had been eating at his mind all day, "Selypa, is it possible for Bulma to feel my desire to complete the Bond?" Pausing in her work, Selypa studied his face with narrow eyes, "What makes you ask that, my Prince?"

"The Woman's been almost non-stop. She's either talked about it or tried to coerce me into completing the Mating Rituals ever since the Calling. But She's been especially persistent today." Vegeta knew that he had rambled but he also didn't know how much information his Designer needed to know to answer his question. Slowly closing her kit, the pink-tipped, black-haired Saiyan female racked her brain for an answer the teen would accept, "Well, I don't believe I've ever heard of such a thing but that does not mean that it hasn't happened. Although, I don't think that is entirely the case. Personally? I think Bulma just wants something to remember you by."

The scowl on Vegeta's face made her fear that he didn't like her answer, but his words made her relax, "I already gave her my Mother's pin and my Mark. That stupid, stubborn Woman just won't accept, or flat-out don't understand, that I'm denying _myself_ Her Mark to _protect_ Her." "Then _make_ her understand." Selypa advised, glancing at her watch. Walking over to his bed, the Designer sighed as she unzipped the garment bag, "I'm sorry, my Prince, but President Freeza insisted that you wear your wedding suit… And Bulma will be wearing her wedding dress."

Staring down at the pure white suit, Vegeta smirked at the faint red, almost pink, bands around the cuffs with what looked like a few drip lines running towards the elbows, "I see you made some adjustments. Am I correct in thinking that the Other did as well?" "You know us far too well, my Prince." Selypa smiled proudly before barking out, "Now hurry up and get dressed. We've wasted enough time as it is." Hurriedly shrugging into the cream-colored, high collar dress shirt, Vegeta was just thankful that he didn't have to worry about a tie this time. Once he had finished tucking the shirt into his pants, Selypa helped him into his jacket before coming around and pushing the tiny Saiyan Royal Crest through the buttonhole to hold the jacket closed. A violet handkerchief in his left breast pocket completed the look.

* * *

As Vegeta waited by the elevator, he found himself second-guessing his plan for his Interview. _It's too late to change plans now. Not with my Mark on display._ Hearing the clicking of heels against the hard marble floor drew his attention and his eyes went wide at the sight, a grin stretching across his face that reached all the way to his eyes. _She looks _magnificent_!_

Bulma was dressed in white; the bodice clung to her frame until it puffed out greatly around her hips, gaining more width the closer it got to the floor. There was an abstract flame resting across her upper body, painted rose gold, and the skirt of her dress appeared to be made entirely out of feathers. Voicing his thoughts, Vegeta let the grin stay where it was, "You look _magnificent_, Bulma." Even though she blushed, Bulma did not try to hide from his compliment as she had before, settling on a simple, "Thank you. You look rather dashing yourself." Offering his arm, Vegeta said, "Shall we, Milady?" "Lead the way, my Prince." Bulma giggled as she looped her arm in his and the two teens walked, arm-in-arm, into the elevator.


	18. Chapter 18

18

This year's backstage was just as different as everything else so far. Each Region had a small seating room with a t.v. for the Competitors to watch each others' Interview with Jimmy Firecracker, two canvas chairs, and a low table with two glasses of water atop it. Not too long after Bulma and Vegeta were shown to their green room the black screen flashed to life, showcasing a round stage with a shallow ramp on either side leading up a platform behind which was a screen that shifted colors with the edges of the stage and read, '_Third Quarter Quench_'.

Jimmy bounded up onstage in a burgundy suit, the tips of his brown hair still dyed a mix of reds, oranges, and yellows, and he still wore his old-fashioned wire-rim glasses and blue-suede shoes. "Hellllooo citizens of Ee-arth! Jimmy Firecracker here on the Eve of the 75th Annual Dragon Games! And Jimmy Firecracker don't crack corn! He cracks people! Because we have never seen _anything_ like this, folks; and we probably won't see another thing like it in our lifetimes! For tonight… is the _very last chance_ for twenty-four of Ee-arth's greatest fighters to convey their hearts to us. And _our_ last chance to show our love for them. Until one emerges the Winner; the Best of the Best! Let's get this show on the road!"

Up first were the older twins, Goz and Mez, who were dressed alike in a sparkling silver scheme. "You two were the first to make the Games a blood event, in more ways than one. We all feel as if you are our brother and sister. I don't know how we're going to let you go." Jimmy spoke into the microphone before holding it out for the Winners from Region 1 to speak. Leaning forward, Goz spoke first, his accent thick, "'Ve are not going villingly." Mez fanned her face to calm her tears, letting out a choked, "Ja, you'z are our family. Und no one haz loved uz better." The redhead apologized, "I'm zorry, I jast can't seem to stchop crying…"

Bulma scoffed at the woman's fake tears, "Tch, how can anybody _actually_ believe that?" "The Winners aren't just angry, Woman. They're _furious_." Vegeta said, shrugging, "Every one of them is going to try their best to stop the Game. And we should as well." Before Vegeta knew it, he had missed Chiaotzu's Interview but managed to catch the tail end of Tienshinhan's. "I'm not sure what Ee-arth will miss more, you or your work, Tien." Jimmy chuckled. Crossing his thick, round arms, Tien stated angrily, "I didn't Kikoho myself half to death ten years ago just to do it all over again. Surely, Freeza can rewrite his ancestor's rules and laws. They were made by a man, after all." Quickly gesturing for the bald man to join the others up the ramp, Jimmy muttered, "Interesting idea…"

Kami's Interview was by far the shortest, most likely because of how little she wanted to say. After spending the whole three minutes trying to get two words out of the stubborn Old Hag, Jimmy barely had time to change gears before Goku came bouncing up beside him; dressed in orange pants and blue shirt with his skillet necklace on display.

Startled by the 17-year-old's energy, the announcer took a second to compose himself, "Goku… I heard that you have a message for a certain _special_ someone. Is the rumor true?" "It is," Goku mumbled, blushing as he nervously scratched the back of his neck. "Can we hear it? After all, this might be the last chance you have to say it to them." Jimmy pressed, a brilliantly white smile plastered on. Taking a deep breath, Goku gathered his courage, staring directly into the cameras as if he was looking into her lovely eyes, "My love, my warrior. You have always held my heart, and my stomach, ever since I met you. And I just want you to know that if I die in this Arena, my last thoughts will be of you and your cooking."

Tuning out Regions 5 and 6, Vegeta munched on a gingersnap from a tray that a servant had brought in as he watched 7's twins take the stage together. As usual, Jimmy got the conversation rolling, "It's strange to not see tears in either of your bright blue eyes. And I think I know why… you two are angry." The raven-haired man smirked at the obvious fear in the announcer's voice, "Heck yeah, we're mad. Deal was if we won our Games, then we got to live the rest of our boring lives in peace." "Forget peace Bro, I'd settle for a frigging chance at a life." Eighteen interjected, huffing, "And now _he_ wants me to kill again? Well, forget that." "Aw, come on, Sis. At least we get to have a shot at that Goku kid." Seventeen stated as his twin brushed past him and up the ramp.

Quickly getting the focus back on himself, Seventeen scoffs, "Women, they're never pleased. Am I right?" Leveling an icy glare at her brother, Eighteen huffed out, "Shut up, Anne." Jimmy grimaced sheepishly as the raven-haired man joined his sister on the platform, "So who's next?" Regions 8 through 11 went by far faster than Vegeta wanted and now it was Bulma's turn.

"Let's give a warm welcome to one half of last year's Winning Team, folks. You know her as the Girl on Fire, Bulma Briefs!" Jimmy's enthusiasm spread like wildfire through the crowds as they cheered her name. Gliding out on stage, as regal as ever, Bulma had a small, humble smile on her lips as she joined the announcer on stage. Stunned by her dress, it took Jimmy a second to get his words to form, "You look exquisite, Bulma! Don't you agree, folks?" The studio thundered with applause.

Turning the attention back over to Bulma, Jimmy stated sadly, "Now, I'm sure you know that this has been a very hard and emotional evening. For all of us." More claps and shouts of agreement from the audience made her want to run away, but she was trapped, so she resorted to her sharp tongue, "Don't you go bawling as if this is the last time you'll ever see me, Jimmy. You know I won't go down without a fight." "No promises." The middle-aged man smiled as he brushed a false tear away, clearing his throat, "I'm just so sad that we never got to see you walk down the aisle. Although… I heard a rumor that _this_ is the dress that you would've worn on that day?"

Bulma smiled sadly, "Yes. President Freeza thought that ya'll would like to see me in it." "As usual, President Freeza is right. Give us a twirl, please." Jimmy cackled, motioning towards the front of the stage as he stepped back to give her room. Staring straight into the camera, Bulma started spinning slowly, gaining speed with each pass. And to everyone's shock and amazement, her white dress went up in smoke; leaving behind a simple black dress with gray 'wings' attached to Bulma's wrists. Jimmy stammered as she raised her arms experimentally, causing the wings to move as if she was flapping, "It has feathers… like a bird… like a …" "Chatterdee. Like a chatterdee." The blue-haired teen stated proudly, standing there with her wings spread for a moment more before walking up the ramp as Jimmy fawned over Nail and Selypa for bringing Vegeta's design to life.

_Selypa… what did you do?_ But Vegeta didn't have time to linger and worry, because it was his turn. And Jimmy didn't hesitate to dive right into things, "Prince Vegeta… the wedding, the marriage. It's so sad that these never came to pass." Smirking, Vegeta replied smugly, "Believe it or not, the Woman and I are Mates." At the announcer's quizzical look, the Saiyan explained, "Your marriage and Saiyan Mating are very similar. The bite Mark you see on Her neck was given to Her by me on our Mating night, it shows that She is my Mate for the rest of my life. Just as I am Her's."

Subtly taking a deep breath, Vegeta pressed onward with his plan, knowing full well that he had the rapt attention of everyone in the room. "Despite the circumstances of us meeting, and me finally confessing my love to her, we could've lived a happy life together had it not been for this recent turn of events. And I have no regrets, seeing as my linage will continue on." "What do you mean by that?" Jimmy breathed into the mic, barely above a whisper. Puffing his chest out in pride, Vegeta grinned, an odd twinkle in his black eyes, "Because she's carrying my offspring."

The crowd gasped in shock at his news, many whispering amongst themselves about Bulma and the baby. Abruptly, someone stood and shouted, "Stop the Game!" The voice was quickly joined by a seemingly endless chorus of shouts as others joined in, demanding that the Game be called off or at least delayed. Leaning in, Jimmy whispered to Vegeta, "I think you've caused enough trouble for tonight. Go join your Mate. Leave the crowd to me." As Vegeta strode up the ramp, the middle-aged announcer tried his best to placate the raging people.

Vegeta gave Bulma a short hug when he reached her, pressing a butterfly kiss to her Mark before pulling away and took hold of her hand. What she did next, even the Saiyan Prince did not expect. Reaching out, Bulma grabbed Tom's hand; which caused him to reach out a take his Region partner's hand and from there it was a chain reaction as every Winner joined hands. And right when Ee-arth's anthem reached its last crescendo, Vegeta lifted their interlocked arms, which all the Winners mirrored. Smirking to himself, Vegeta thought, _Take this Freeza…_ as he curled his free hand into a fist and thrust it into the air above his head. _This means war, lizard. And we won't lay down without a fight._

Suddenly the lights went out, leaving only the light from the screen behind the united Winners to illuminate them. But that also was quickly shut off, plunging everyone into complete darkness. Pulling his Mate close to him, Vegeta whispered in her ear, his hot breath tickling the back of her neck, "Don't worry, Woman, I won't let anything happen to you… or our child." Servants with flashlights came out to guide each pair backstage so they could leave and retire for the night.

* * *

Once they were back up on their floor, Vegeta let out the breath he had been holding; which Bulma noticed, "What was that sigh for?" "Because we're safe now. Safer then down there anyway." Vegeta shrugged as their Sensei and Escort joined them in the living room. Piccolo smirked at his Winners, "Great job you two. Especially you, Vegeta; dropping the baby bomb was brilliant. But you have to know that they won't cancel the Game, not with Freeza wanting your head on a stick."

Eating in relative silence, Krillin eventually couldn't take it anymore and blurted out, "Is this is the end of Team Four Star?" "Actually Krillin," Bulma said as she pushed peas around on her plate, "I've been meaning to tell you. That name… doesn't sound very good." Dramatically dropping his fork, the bald man sputtered, "Well, why didn't anyone tell me?! I thought it was stupid from the beginning. But when Vegeta went with it, what else could I do?" "Just drop it, Baldy." Vegeta growled, getting up from the table, "Come on, Woman. I can tell you're in no mood to eat, so don't force yourself."

The two teens got ready for bed in their own rooms this time so as to avoid another 'incident' like last night. On Vegeta's insistence, of course. Knowing that it took Bulma longer to shower, Vegeta went back to speak with Piccolo after walking Bulma to her room. "Drunk. I expect you to hold true to your word." The blond Winner could only nod. "Good." Vegeta turned on his heel, ready to walk out when Piccolo spoke, "Prince Vegeta. Remember who the _real_ enemy is." Vegeta didn't acknowledge the man's words, but he did hear them. _I will _always_ remember who my enemy is._


	19. Chapter 19

19

The Prince and his Mate laid in bed until they had to get up. As Vegeta walked Bulma to her room, he muttered, "I don't want to team up with anyone. You're all I need." Turning around to face him, Bulma leaned against her door, "Ok. I'm fine with that." "Why do you trust me so much?" Vegeta murmured against her blue hair, still smelling the strawberry soap she used. She pushed him away so she could look him in the eye, "Why _wouldn't_ I trust you, Vegeta? Your plan got us both out last time, so I know that you'll figure out a way for us to win again." Casting his inky black eyes to the floor, Vegeta scowled as he turned his head. _We _both _can't win again… I've accepted that, so why can't you?_ A quick peck on his cheek made him glance at her, only to find clear blue eyes staring back with the same fire she had when agreeing to his Mating terms. Before he could say a word, she had slipped away.

Staring at the closed door, Vegeta was startled when a hand landed on his shoulder and jerked away, dropping into a fighting stance. "Easy, my Prince." Selypa chuckled, motioning for him to follow her. Laid out on his bed was a one-piece suit, almost all black in color with white shoulders and a gray chest. Quickly stripping, Vegeta shimmied into the suit, "Is this spandex?" "Yes and no." Selypa answered as she grabbed his white chest plate off his dresser before nodding towards the door, "It's light, but not thermal like last year. So that puts the Arena as either tropics or desert. And since the material is designed to dry fast, I'd say it's most likely tropics."

* * *

The hovercraft flight there was silent; it was just the two of them and the Designer understood that the young Prince needed to prepare himself for the battle ahead. All too soon, the two Saiyans were standing in Vegeta's launch room. Helping him into the armor, Selypa smiled, "Remember, my Prince, I'm still betting on you." "Put your money on Bulma. Her chances are better." The teen chuckled sourly. A robot announced, "Ten seconds to launch." Selypa merely shook her head, "I am loyal to the House of Vegeta, my Prince. Besides, I had Toma put twice as much on your Mate."

Guiding the teen onto the metal circle, the older Saiyan gave him one last piece of advice, "Never stop fighting for her. No matter what." Vegeta nodded resolutely as the glass slide down over him, locking eyes with his Designer so she could see the fire burning within. But when he didn't start rising, Vegeta's face scrunched up in suspicion. _Something's not right…_

Suddenly, three Freeza Force mooks rushed in, ramming Selypa into the glass before she had a chance to turn around. _Nonononononono!_ "Selypa!" Vegeta bellowed, slamming his fists against the barrier keeping him from protecting his Designer. Giving the female Saiyan no room to breathe or let her senses catch up to what was happening, the mooks slammed her head against the glass again and started laying into her with their fists and clubs as she fell limply to the floor.

"Selypa! Get up! Fight them!" The young Prince screamed, not minding the pain as his voice echoed inside the tube. _'Head injuries are not a Saiyan's friend.'_ He remembered Nappa saying after a Saiyan got hit in the head in the mines and woke up a completely different person. "NO! Get away from her!" Vegeta snarled, striking the glass so hard that it started cracking. As the faceless mooks started to drag the injured Saiyan away, Selypa pulled one arm free, thumping it against her chest before weakly lifting it above her head. Her coal-black eyes conveying all the words she wanted to say, '_Win this and kill him._'

Vegeta knelt as the circle began to push him upwards, watching in despair as his friend was dragged away and he couldn't do a flipping thing about it. There was more darkness than last year and Vegeta needed it to refocus. _That murdering lizard was trying to throw me off. I can't let _him_ win… I have to protect my Mate._

Quickly taking in his surroundings, Vegeta saw that he was surrounded by water and they were in a bowl-like valley surrounded by heavily forested mountains. Glancing side to side, he noticed that he had Mez on one side and Broly on the other, only a skinny line of rocks separating the Prince from the other Saiyan, _Shoot! Not good. But where is Bulma?_ Vegeta didn't have time to look for her blue hair as he zeroed in on the Cornucopia sitting atop a rocky outcropping directly in front of him as the last ten seconds ticked down. And sitting very pretty, right in the shadow of the Cornucopia, was his bow. The blue and silver one from the Training Center.

Taking a deep breath at the very last second, Vegeta dove into the water as the cannon fired to signal the start of the 75th Dragon Games. _At least I know how to swim…_ Vegeta was never more thankful then right now for the few times Nappa accompanied him outside of 12 since he was the one who taught the Prince how to swim in a lake a fair distance from the fence. The teen angled himself towards the line of rocks stretching from the shore to the Cornucopia since he knew that some of the others would likely be faster in the water than him, but no one stood a chance at catching him on land.

Swiftly reaching the rocks, Vegeta found that Broly wasn't on his pedestal as he heard someone splashing in the water to his left. Hauling himself out of the water, Vegeta snarled at the aggressive older Saiyan before booking it towards his goal. Seconds after reaching his bow, the Prince turned and shot at Goz, nailing him in the calf causing him to fall into the water. The sound of scraping metal behind him caused Vegeta to snap around, arrow drawn.

Why he didn't shoot Kakarot right then, he didn't know, but the other teen raised his left hand and grinned, "I'm glad we're allies, Vegeta." Scowling at the silver bracelet embossed with the Saiyan Royal Crest, Vegeta didn't lower his weapon, "Who gave you that?" "Piccolo." Goku beamed, suddenly taking on a very serious look, "You might want to duck." Not giving the Saiyan Prince a choice, Goku reared back, ready to launch his trident at the man charging them. Vegeta dropped to his knees, bending backwards to watch the trident bury itself into the poor Winner's chest.

"Why?" Vegeta wondered, rocking back onto his feet as Goku retrieves his weapon. Goku didn't answer the question, saying instead, "Don't trust 1 and 2. Hold the Cornucopia, 'Gete's, I'ma gonna go find Bulma." "I'm gonna kill you, Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled as he shot at Kale, making her retreat back into the water. Poking his head back around the metal structure, Goku chuckled, "If you say so, Vegeta. Come on, Kami found your Mate."

Abandoning the Cornucopia, Vegeta followed Goku around the back of the outcropping to find a speck of blue splashing around in the water. Desperately trying to get back onto the safety of the pedestal, Bulma was fighting with the man from Region 9. Kami pointed at the fighting pair from the rocks, saying to Goku, "Go get her, Son. I don't how long she'll last." The wild-haired Saiyan tossed his weapon to the old, weathered woman before diving into the water. Vegeta reluctantly stayed with the white-haired Namekian, watching the water worriedly as his Mate fought for her life. _I can't believe that I'm letting Kakarot save Her._

Vegeta heard Bulma take a deep breath, then she and her opponent disappeared. _Come on, Bulma…_ The Prince scanned the surface of the water, watching, waiting, hoping that he hadn't seen the last of his blue-haired Mate. A cannon sounded. "_Bulma…_" Vegeta whispered as he closed his eyes to feel the Bond; though weak, to his visible relief, it was still there. Suddenly Bulma surfaced, splashing about, trying to keep her head above water. When he reached her, Goku pulled Bulma onto his chest as he backstroked back towards Vegeta and Kami.

Hauling her off the other teen, Vegeta cradled Bulma in his arms as she coughed up saltwater. "We should go." Goku said, shaking water from his spiky black locks, "As much as I want to fight, Bulma's not ready for them yet." "Can you walk, Woman?" Vegeta asked as he pushed a stray strand of hair out of her face. Slowly nodding as the coughing subsided, Bulma wiggled until he let her go. Goku knelt in front of his Sensei so he could carry her since they would have to move faster than her feeble body would allow.

As the small group dashed into the jungle, Vegeta lagged behind, turning to cast one more longing gaze at the Cornucopia and the BloodBath that was happening there. The smell of copper invaded his nose and awakened his senses, the thirst for battle coursing through his veins. Just as he was about to charge back into the fray, Bulma called to him from the tree line, "Vegeta! Come on, you can fight them later." "Fine!" He muttered to himself as he ran to catch up to the others.


	20. Chapter 20

20

Pausing after what felt like an hour, Bulma slumped down on a log, panting, "Is it really this hot or am I just imagining it?" "The heat is real, Woman." Vegeta stated as he knelt beside her, his suit clinging to him from the sweat coving his whole body and the humidity causing some of his, typically immovable, hair to fall over his forehead. Swiping at his bangs, the Saiyan Prince huffed, "We need to find drinkable water, and fast, or else none of us are going to be of any count in a fight."

Then the cannons started sounding; once, twice, eight times the dull boom was heard across the Arena. "I guess we're through holding hands." Kami rasped, a wryly grin on her thin lips. Glaring at the Old Hag, Vegeta growled, "I take it you find that amusing." Pointing a gnarled finger up into the air, the old Namekian stated proudly, "That cannon is music to my old ears, Prince Vegeta. Because the only people I care about are right here and each cannon that sounds is one less person you boys have to kill."

"Good to know, Old Hag." Vegeta sneered, drawing a machete from its place in his quiver. Nervously chuckling, Goku hafted his trident a little more readily, "Come on, 'Gete's, you don't really want to take on the Careers by yourself, do you?" "What would Mr. Piccolo say?" Bulma added, hoping to get some sense into the Saiyan's thick head. Holding out the machete to Bulma, Vegeta hissed, "Piccolo isn't here." When her small, pale hand wrapped around the handle, Vegeta leaned in and whispered, "Remember, follow _my_ lead. I still haven't given you permission to challenge me… yet."

* * *

With the machete in hand, Bulma took the lead, hacking through the vines and underbrush. Trailed by Goku and Kami with Vegeta watching the rear, the Prince knew that the other Saiyan wouldn't be able to move quick enough to hurt Bulma with the Old Hag slowing him down. _Why is he tying himself to her when everybody knows she won't make it…_ Bringing his onyx eyes up to watch Bulma, the young Prince farrowed his brow, tilting his head to the side to decipher what he was seeing. "Stop Woman!" Vegeta cried the second he knew. But it was a second too late.

As soon as the machete touched the force field, Bulma was thrown backward into the two Saiyans, knocking everyone down. Shaking his head to clear it, Vegeta watched as the force field turned back on, disguising itself as simply more terrain. "Woman?" Vegeta breathed softly as he crawled towards her prone body, "Bulma?" The teen didn't need to rest his head against her chest to know that his Mate was not breathing. Nor was her heart beating. But for some reason, Vegeta could still feel the Bond; even though it was growing weaker by the second.

Roughly shoving the shocked Prince out of the way, Goku tilted Bulma's head back, pinching her nose closed as he took a deep breath before putting his mouth over her strawberry lips and exhaled into her lungs. Snarling at the lower-class male 'kissing' _his_ Mate, Vegeta started to ready an arrow when he was suddenly hit on the back of the head. As the enraged Saiyan turned on her, Kami merely stated as she leaned on Goku's trident, "If you don't want Goku doing that then _you_ give the breaths, but don't go killing him yet. Gohan at least taught the boy this much."

Constraining his instincts, for the time being, Vegeta warily watched every move Goku made as he pushed on Bulma's chest. When the Prince heard a sharp crack, his hand instantly went to his chest but found that it was not his body that was hurting. _At least the Bond is still there… Please Bulma, you must wake up. Don't leave me here. I'll give you all of Ee-arth, just don't leave me here… All alone… _ On the third time Goku breathed into Bulma's lungs, he pushed the blood through her veins for a moment before she started coughing.

Vegeta was on her before she could open her eyes, "Bulma?" "Watch it." Bulma coughed, her clear blue eyes gazing up into inky black orbs, "There's a force field up ahead." "You stupid, _stupid_, Woman." Vegeta chuckled, pushing back tears, "Don't you _ever_ do anything that idiotic again." Clutching his Mate to his thick chest, he murmured faintly against her blue hair, "I almost _lost_ you…" It was a struggle to turn her head the little needed to breathe against his sensitive ears, "But you didn't… And I'm never going to leave you. Not by choice."

Gingerly picking up his Mate bridal-style, Vegeta noticed that the Winners from 4 had moved away to give the two Mates a little privacy. Asking the blue-haired teen, Vegeta smirked down at her, "Do you still want the lead, Woman, or shall I?" Deep blue pools gazed up at the arrogant Prince, her strawberry lips holding a smirk of their own as Bulma answered sweetly, "Of course, I'll gladly follow you, my Prince. I'll follow that _nice_ tail of yours anywhere." Vegeta scowled darkly at the Woman in his arms as a faint blush colored his cheeks, threatening, "Choose your next words carefully, Woman… I can, _and will_, drop you."

Speaking in her most sultry voice, Bulma fluttered her eyelashes up at the Saiyan, "Then drop me… on that _rock har…_" Bulma grunted as she hit the ground, yelling at a laughing Vegeta as she scrambled back to her feet, "That was _not_ what I was talking about!" Still guffawing at the fuming female, Vegeta leaned in for a kiss, only to whisper in her ear, "_I know._" "We should get a move on, we've lingered here too long as it is." Vegeta addressed the group as he retrieved his bow and started walking along the force field. Grinning to himself as he felt Bulma's frustrations through the Bond. _Weird… It seems stronger now…_

* * *

The small group walked for several hours with Vegeta leading the way. Even though he could see the blurry shimmer most of the time and hear the slight humming from the machines, the flame-haired Prince would occasionally toss a strange nut at it just to make sure that he knew where it was. Upon coming to a tree that appeared to reach high above all other trees, Vegeta ordered the others, "Wait here. There's something I want to check out." Slipping his bow over his shoulders, Vegeta grabbed a thick vine near the base and set his feet against the trunk.

The Saiyan climbed a few feet before turning and holding out a hand towards Bulma, "You coming, Woman?" A wide grin spread across her lips as Bulma stepped forward and gripped her Mate's outstretched hand. Then Vegeta did something unexpected, he hosted the blue-haired teen up to where she had no choice but to cling to his back like a child. Shaking the feeling of trapping his weapon between their bodies, Vegeta hauled them up the tree, all the way to the top.

Finding a solid branch where he could see through the leaves, almost like a window, Vegeta stopped and helped Bulma off so she could see the exquisite sunset that was happening over the Arena. "Wow… it's beautiful, Vegeta." Bulma breathed, blue eyes taking in all the colors and natural beauty happening before her. Inky black eyes gazed into clear blue pools as Vegeta gently turned her face towards him, proclaiming, "_Nothing_ is more beautiful than you, _Bulma_." Chastely pressing his rough lips against her soft mouth, Vegeta tried to pour onto the kiss his love of her and for her. _No one can _ever_ hold a candle to You._

Reluctantly pulling away, Vegeta bit back a whine as he turned back to the sunset and removed his bow. Firing an arrow into the air, aiming at the spot above the Cornucopia, Vegeta watched the arrow carefully as it hit the force field and fell to the water below, "Well, that's not good." "It's a dome." Bulma stated from behind her hand, "We're done for, aren't we?" Vegeta pulled her close, declaring, "Me and Kakarot may be dead men, but no one will harm you for as long as I live. This I promise." "And a Prince never breaks his promises." Bulma smiled forlornly as she laid against his chest.

The Mated pair sat watching the sunset a few more minutes in comfortable silence before descending back to the ground and the harsh reality that awaits them. "Boy, you two sure were up there a long time," Goku said cheerily as he popped another nut in his mouth. "Spit that out." Bulma demanded, "Those might be poisonous." Sighing, Kami picked one up and inspected it, "If that's the case, then we'll find out soon enough. The boy's already eaten all the ones you threw into the force field, Prince." "You better not die yet, Kakarot. I still have use for you." Vegeta scowled at the other Saiyan, adding, "We're at the edge of the Arena. The whole thing's covered in a force field, even the sky. It must be how they can project the faces of the dead into the night sky."

"Well then, we better make camp for the night." Goku shrugged, moving to kneel in front of Kami so she could get on his back. Noticing the strange looks Vegeta and Bulma were giving him, the spiky-haired teen sighed, "Look, we've been searching all day for water and we haven't found any. Plus it'll be dark soon and we all know better than to try moving at night. I don't know how things are done in 12, but I'll feel a lot safer with our backs protected and the force field is the best way to do that." _Huh, Kakarot may not be as dumb as he makes himself out to be._ Vegeta mused as the group searched for a better spot to spend the night.

* * *

Finally locating a place to settle down for the night, Goku stretched as Kami started to weave together strands some type of grassy-fern plant that Bulma was collecting for the older Winner. Clasping his Prince's shoulder, Goku suggested, "Why don't you get some rest, 'Gete's? I can take the first watch." "Not a chance, Kakarot." Vegeta snarled, wrenching his shoulder free of the other Saiyan's grip.

Goku glanced over to make sure the Bulma was occupied before turning back to Vegeta and growled lowly, "Listen here, Best Buddy, I didn't _have_ to save your Mate. Not at the Cornucopia and most certainly not after the force field. I know who you are, Prince Vegeta, and don't think for a moment that I wouldn't, or couldn't, kill you if I wanted to. You have your reasons for wanting to keep me alive and I have my reasons to want to keep you alive, so just relax a little and let me keep watch for a while." "Alright, fine. A nap does sound good." Vegeta relented, taking off his quiver and laying it beside him as he sat with his back against a tree.

* * *

Snapping awake, Vegeta blinked to get his bearings before getting up. "Hey, 'Gete's, where ya going?" Goku called hoarsely so as to not wake the women. "I have to pee. Be back in three." Vegeta replied, trudging off to find a tree where Bulma wouldn't see or hear him. Luckily the suit was designed for ease-of-use as far as using the bathroom was concerned.

When Vegeta rejoined the group, he put his quiver back on right as a small gold parachute drifted towards them making a strange beeping noise. It carried a small, silver cylindrical tube that was tapered on one end and the other end was flared into a wide opening. There was a note with the odd device, '_Drink up._'

Looking from the tube to Vegeta, Goku wondered, "What is it?" "Not sure. Woman!" Vegeta snapped, causing Bulma jerk awake much to her chagrin. "Whhhaatt?" Bulma yawned as she got up from her grass mat. Vegeta held out their gift, "Do you know what this is?" Slowly inspecting the strange pipe-like object, Bulma struggled to wipe the sleep from her mind as she tried her best to place it.

Her blue eyes light up as she finally recalled what it was, "It's a spile!" "Hush, Woman. Do you want everybody in this forsaken Arena to know where we are?" Vegeta snarled, hating the downcast look on her perfect porcelain face. Gently reaching out and cupping her soft cheek, Vegeta whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry." Pulling back, he placed a kiss to her forehead before asking, "So what does a spile do, Woman?" "I'll show you." Bulma grinned as she walked to a tree, picked up a rock, and held the tapered end of the spile to the trunk before hitting it with the rock.

It took a few hits before it was deep enough, but once it was, water started flowing out of the tree. "You're a genius, Bulma." Goku laughed as he cupped his hands to get a drink, "I'm going to get a leaf so Kami can drink." Vegeta's throat went bone-dry as soon as he saw the water, but he made sure that Bulma got her fill before he allowed Goku to drink any more or take a second leaf-full to Kami. Once everyone else had quenched their thirst, Vegeta approached the tree and held his mouth directly under the stream of water. _It's not cold but at least it's not hot either._

Now that the group finally had water, they all laid back down with Vegeta taking over the watch so Goku could sleep. Using a vine that he had cut with an arrowhead, the Saiyan Prince secured the spile around his waist. _I'll give it to Bulma in the morning._ The sound of loud gongs awoke the whole group, followed by bright flashes of lightning striking a faraway tree. "That makes twelve," Vegeta stated as the last gong faded and the sky went dark. "Midnight?" Bulma wondered softly. "Or the number of Regions…" Goku yawned, not at all concerned about the strange noises or weather patterns. Everything about this Game was different, so why should he be worried about noises that don't affect him? "Go back to sleep, Woman. My turn for the watch is not up yet." Vegeta commanded softly, a small smile on his lips as his Mate complied without protest.


	21. Chapter 21

21

A couple of hours after the gongs, Vegeta heard a faint hissing sound. Turning to find the source, he saw simple, white fog moving over the ground like water. _Fog doesn't move like that…_ Warily lifting his right hand, Vegeta reached out to touch the unnaturally moving fog; only to hiss in pain as he launched himself backwards away from it as his hand reddened and blistered. Pushing himself off the ground, Vegeta bellowed, "Wake up, you idiots! GET UP! The fog's poisonous!" Forced awake by the primal need to survive, Vegeta and Bulma took off down the mountain followed closely by Goku and Kami.

Barely outrunning the wall of fog, it seemed as if they were getting hemmed off at every corner. Even though the Saiyans could easily outrun the fog, they didn't have time for Bulma to get on Vegeta's back; so they made sure the blue-haired teen stayed in front of them and let her set the pace.

The fog was gaining on the group faster than even the Saiyans could run now. Suddenly Bulma tripped and crashed into the ground with the white wall bearing down on her. "On your feet, Woman." Vegeta growled as he hoisted her light body up, putting himself between his Mate and the fog. Vegeta's snarls of pain were covered by Goku's yelps as the mist touched him, causing the spiky-haired Saiyan to tumble to the ground and knocked Kami off. "Come on, Kami!" Goku shouted as he pulled the frail old woman onto his back again.

Vegeta couldn't keep his feet under him, falling to the ground as the poison coursed through his veins. "Vegeta!" Bulma cried, clutching his shoulder, shocked at the white blisters on the left side of his face and neck. Helplessness written all over her face, Bulma stared at Goku, panting, "I can't carry him. Please, save him." Slipping off Goku's back, Kami spoke hoarsely, "Save your Prince, Son. I'm old and ready to die." With her final words said, the white-haired woman bravely walked into the fog; a cannon sounding a moment after she disappeared from sight. Bulma reached out and grabbed ahold of Goku before he could run after his Sensei, "Goku. We have to go. Now." "Right." Goku nodded, his voice sounding very much like a small child.

They grabbed the unconscious Vegeta by the arms, Bulma making sure to pick up his bow, and took off down the hill as fast as they could; the fog still on their heels. The teens were in such a hurry that they didn't realize they heading straight towards a short drop off. Tumbling down the steep hill, all they could do was cling to their weapons 'til they stopped rolling. Finally at the bottom, Bulma rolled over onto her back just in time to watch as the deadly mist was about to wash over them.

But then it did something she did not expect; it acted as if it hit an invisible wall mere inches from Vegeta's feet. She watched it billow up ten feet into the air, staying that way for a few minutes before abruptly dissipating without a trace. Slumping against the ground, Bulma tried to catch her breath, '_That was too close… Now, what did Dad always say to do for chemical burns?_' Slowly closing her eyes, the young inventor tried her best to remember what she had been told.

Blue eyes shot open, "Water…" Rolling back onto her stomach, Bulma saw a small pond a yard or two away. Slowly inching her way over to it, she mumbled to herself, "Let's hope this isn't something that reacts badly with water…" Once she reached the edge, Bulma plunged her hands into the liquid, biting her lip as a scream almost tore itself from her throat. Scrubbing at the blisters, Bulma was pleased to find that they not only disappeared but her hands looked as if the wounds were never there to begin with; other then some slight redness and soreness.

Once she was free of the poison blisters, Bulma dragged Vegeta into the water and started scrubbing his wounds, ignoring the moans and groans coming from the proud Saiyan Prince. After Vegeta was clean and conscious, he helped Bulma haul Goku into the pond, chiding the teen as he screamed in pain, "You're a Saiyan, Kakarot. So act like it and stop screaming." Goku nodded, his screams turning into squeaky hiccups. Noticing the Vegeta was getting ready to lay into the other Saiyan again, Bulma whispered, "Not now, Vegeta. Can't you see that he's mourning Kami?" "The battlefield is _not_ the place to mourn a fallen warrior." Vegeta shot back, "We honor the dead _after_ the battle, not during it."

* * *

The tiny group of three stayed by the stagnate pond for some time. As Bulma tapped another tree for more water, Vegeta and Goku sat by the little pond in silence. "I knew Kami was never going to make it." Goku sighed, wondering why it was so hard to admit it. Raising an eyebrow, Vegeta asked, "Then why did you put so much effort into protecting the Old Hag?" Nervously rubbing the back of his neck, Goku chuckled, "I don't know. I guess I felt like I owed her that much, ya know? Kami raised me after Grandpa Gohan died, then she was my Sensei for my Game, and then… she volunteered for Chi-Chi… I had just hoped that she'd make it past the first day." "Her sacrifice will not be in vain." Vegeta's deep gravelly voice rumbled, _One more person, one more reason to kill _him.

"You're pretty lucky, 'Gete's," Goku stated, turning his coal-black eyes to Bulma. Vegeta followed his line of sight, growling, "How so?" "You get to protect Bulma. Just like you did last time. I've never had that chance, granted she can whoop my tail real good on a bad day, so I know she can take care of herself. But I still want to protect her with everything I've got…" Goku explained, before nudging Vegeta's side with his elbow. Scowling at the other Saiyan, Vegeta saw Goku motion with his eyes towards the trees above them.

Sitting in the trees were monkeys. They had black fur covering their entire body, save their hands, feet, face, and ears which were grayish-brown. Their white fangs gleaming in the scant moonlight were a stark contrast to their bright red eyes. Vegeta guessed that they would be as tall as himself if they were to stand on their hind legs and he could see the muscles bunching beneath the fur. "Woman. Walk towards me, slowly, and don't look up." Vegeta ordered sweetly, the animals sudden appearance making him uneasy. "In a minute, Vegeta." Bulma shot back, completely oblivious to the danger looming above her.

"_Now_, Bulma." Vegeta forced back a growl, he didn't want to set the creatures off even though he had an arrow nocked and ready. Slowly Goku picked up his trident as Bulma turned to Vegeta, "I said in a minute. Just let me pull the spile out." As she turned back to the tree, Bulma nearly screamed as a monkey was right in her face. Forcing herself not to run like her body demanded she do, Bulma backed up to Vegeta and Goku, whispering fearfully, "What are we gonna do?"

Vegeta was having a hard time thinking with all the noise the monkeys were making, hooting, hollering, and smacking branches together. A flash caught his attention as the moonlight reflected off the metal Cornucopia, "The beach…" Vegeta whispered to himself. Repeating it louder as he turned, "We have to get to the beach." When he turned back, the path was blocked by more monkeys, "There's never an easy way out, is there?"

A splash behind him made Vegeta whorl back to see that Goku had saved his neck. The Saiyans nodded to each other and began to kill any creature that moved to attack them. Protecting Bulma was first and foremost on their minds.

Vegeta shot two monkeys that leaped at him as Goku swung his trident to force another back. Trying to stay close to Vegeta but not get in his way, Bulma screamed as one jumped on her, forcing her down into the water. Swiftly kicking the beast off of her, Vegeta stuck an arrow through its throat, "Get up, Woman. You want to live? Then make it easy for me to protect you." Bulma nodded numbly, her body obeying without conscious thought.

One, two, three more ran at them. All three met their end by Vegeta's bow. Splashing about with an angry monkey, Goku was nearly killed but a quick arrow saved his life. The spiky-haired Saiyan grunted his thanks just as Bulma shouted, "The path's clear." To his horror, Vegeta watched as black mass tackled his Mate into the water; her tiny hands struggling to fight the monster off. Unexpectedly, the beast stopped moving and then she was being pulled to the surface.

Gasping for breath, Bulma clutched Vegeta's arm tightly, grateful that her cheeks were already wet so they hid her tears. But not from a Saiyan's nose, and especially one that knew her so well. "Deep breathes, Bulma. We will make it through the night, I promise." Vegeta murmured softly in her ear as he took her hand and started running towards the safety of the beach.

Taking the shortest route, the Mated teens slide under a low branch. Only to get jumped and separated by an unseen monkey waiting for them. The black beast circled in front of the Prince, paying the helpless female no mind, his red eyes were focused solely on Vegeta. With his bow just out of reach, Vegeta scooted back 'til a tangled mass of vines was at his back. Suddenly, a black figure appeared and got between Vegeta and the monkey, screaming as the creature tore into its flesh.

Vegeta jabbed an arrow into the monkey's side, ripping it free as he kicked the dead animal off the person. At his side again, Bulma gasped, "It's the woman from 6. Help me move her." Not really having any other options, Vegeta snatched his bow from the ground and started dragging the skinny drug addict to the beach. Hurrying after them, Goku protected their backs, crashing through the brush and rolling to a stop on the sand to make sure that the creatures came no father while Bulma and Vegeta had the woman in the water.

Gently holding the dying woman in her arms, aided by the water to make her feather-light weight even lighter, Bulma soothed, "Shh… It's ok. Look up." Bulma motioned with her chin, smiling as fading brown eyes turned to the sky painted by the sunrise, "Look at all the pretty colors. Reds, oranges, pinks, and blues… It really is a beautiful picture, don't you think?" Her bright smile faded when Bulma saw that those brown eyes were dull and glassy, the cannon only confirmed her death.

Not long after the cannon signaling the woman from 6's death, the monkeys retreated back into the safety of the jungle but not without snorting at Vegeta and Goku. Leaving the body in the water, the teens stood on the beach and watched as a hovercraft came to retrieve the body. "Did you know her?" Vegeta asked, coal-black eyes fixated on the hovercraft. "No. Only that she and her Region partner like to paint." Bulma replied, "Why?" "She sacrificed herself for me. The least I can do is know her name." Vegeta shrugged, his tone indifferent. Deep blue eyes studied his sharp, sun-kissed profile, "What makes you think that she sacrificed herself? For you of all people?"

Pinning her in place with mesmerizing onyx orbs, Vegeta explained, "She was well hidden. Neither me nor the monkeys knew she was there. If she had just stayed put, she most likely would still be alive; but the Druggie _chose_ to come out right when I was about to be attacked." Turning away from Bulma, he added softer, "I wanted to add her name to my list, not just her designation." "List of what, Vegeta?" Bulma inquired, resting a hand on his arm. Although Bulma was surprised when he didn't pull away, she was even more shocked that he actually answered. "A list of reasons to kill _him_. For a long time, my Mother and Father were at the top of that list…" Vegeta sighed, moving to wrap an arm around his Mate, "But they have been moved down to make room for you and our child."

Suddenly Bulma started hyperventilating, '_How had I forgotten about Vegeta's ploy? What should I do? Throw up? I feel like I'm going to pass out._' Vegeta heard her breaths quicken and her heart rate increase, so he helped her sit down on the sand. Kneeling in front of her, Vegeta held her pale, porcelain face in his tan hands as he spoke soft commands, "Breathe, Woman. Just breathe. In… Out… In… Out…" Bulma followed his instructions, feeling better after a few minutes, "Thanks, Vegeta. I don't know…" A gentle kiss silenced that rest of her words, pulling back slightly Vegeta smirked, his gravelly voice barely above a whisper, "You don't have to speak for me to know your thoughts, Woman. I've always known what you were thinking, even before the Bond."

A splash broke the spell Bulma held over him at that moment, Vegeta nocked an arrow as he turned towards the sound only to find Goku standing in the shallow water doing something with his weapon. "Kakarot, you idiot! What are you doing?" Vegeta yelled at the other teen as he stalked towards his unfortunate victim for ruining the moment.

Pulling the trident up out of the water, Goku flashed the Saiyan Prince a wide smile, proclaiming, "Breakfast for my Best Buddy and his Mate!" Suspiciously eyeing the tiny red fish wiggling on the tip of the trident, Vegeta scoffed, "Tch. That puny thing is hardly fit for a third-class beggar, much less a Prince. You'll have to do better then that if you wish to impress me, Kakarot." Goku chuckled, grinning, "I haven't even gotten started yet, my Prince. Hey, who's got the spile? All that running and fighting's got me thirsty."

"I left it in the tree… I'll go get it." Bulma said as she started for the tree line. Snagging the blue-haired teen by her slender waist, Vegeta growled, "No, you're not. _I_ will retrieve it and _you_ will stay here with Kakarot." His voice lowered to barely a breathy whisper, "_Obey_… I haven't granted you permission to challenge me." Bulma heard the unspoken '_please_' and relented, her body sagging as she sighed, "Fine. But if you die to those monkeys, I'll kill you myself. Understand?" "Always." Vegeta smirked, kissing her forehead as he released her.

Motioning for Goku to come closer, Vegeta instructed when the other Saiyan was at an acceptable distance, "I'm leaving you to protect the Woman. Should She die and you live… I'll make you wish you were never born." Simply nodding, Goku turned back to the water and continued fishing as if the Prince of All Saiyans hadn't just threatened him. _I'll never understand him…_ Vegeta shook his head, saying, "I'll be back shortly." Then he disappeared into the dense jungle.


	22. Chapter 22

22

Vegeta returned with the precious device in under an hour. And to his surprise, there was indeed a meal fit for a king laid out on large, wide leaves to keep the food off the sand. "Vegeta! Look what Goku caught!" Bulma called, waving excitedly from where she was kneeling by the water. Careful not to kick sand onto the fish, Vegeta sat next to his Mate who giggled at the arched eyebrow as he stared down at the blue, seven-foot-long fish. "How'd the idiot manage to catch that?" Plopping down next to the Prince, Goku beamed, "With my hands like always. That's a Pauzu tuna, granted it's pretty small. Back home I'd have to throw it back since we can only catch the ones over ten feet."

"You caught _that_ with your hands?" Vegeta inquired incredulously, not at all convinced. "Yep." Goku declared, his brilliant smile never fading, "I've even caught some of the big ones back home. What about you, 'Gete's? What's the biggest thing you've caught?" Trying to deflect the question, Vegeta asked Bulma, "Where'd you get that knife?" "Goku swam over to the Cornucopia and got it for me so I could clean the fish," Bulma answered, turning back to her work. Slyly smiling, she questioned, "But really, what was your biggest catch?"

Glaring at the blue-haired Woman, the Saiyan growled, "You know I can't answer that." Finished flaying the unfortunate creature, Bulma carried it over to the rest of their meal, calling over her shoulder, "Come on, food's ready. And Vegeta? Yes, you can. You seem to have this silly notion in your head that you're going to die in here, so what's the harm in answering a simple question?" "Fine." The stubborn Prince relented as he and Goku joined Bulma around the food.

Vegeta put off the question as long as he could but eventually, he could delay it no longer. Stroking his chin, the black, flame-haired Saiyan smirked as he started his story, "It was a long, hard hunt. Often in the early mornings before the sunrise, I would slip into their nest unnoticed. If only to watch them sleep before returning to my home. I spent sixteen years on this hunt. Me and my prey had many ups and downs, but the fights were what kept me entertained and returning to their nest." Suddenly pulling Bulma into his lap, Vegeta stated, "You were my greatest catch. My most thrilling hunt. All others pale in comparison to you. They always have."

Blushing at his words, Bulma smiled meekly as she struggled to get off of Vegeta since she was still unused to sitting in his lap. Gently biting her Mark, the Saiyan growled warningly, hoping that she would get the message and stop moving. She did. Frozen in place by this new display of power, Bulma whimpered, "Vegeta?" _Wrong name…_ His mind cried out, causing him to bite just a little harder. Blue eyebrows furrowed in worry, '_What is wrong with him?_' she tried again, "Mate?" _Good Mate…_ Purring in satisfaction, Vegeta released her neck and nuzzled her ear, "_Good Mate…My Mate…_My_ Bulma…_" Bulma sighed, relaxing against his muscular chest as he continued his small ministrations.

Roughly cleared his throat, Goku coughed into his fist, "Can I have the spile?" Not even stopping as he licked the shell of Bulma's ear, Vegeta held the device out to Goku. _Anything to get you away from us, Kakarot._ Taking the silver tube, Goku booked it to the tree line to give the two Mates at least a semblance of privacy.

With an ease granted to him by his strength, Vegeta turned Bulma around to where she was straddling his thighs. Crushing their lips together in a bruising kiss, Vegeta swept his tongue across her plump, strawberry lips which parted eagerly to grant him access to her mouth. Fervently plundering his Mate's warm, wet mouth, the Saiyan lowered himself back onto the sand and before she even knew what was happening, Bulma found herself staring up into inky black eyes with warm sand against her back.

Twisting himself in such a way to hide his mouth from any cameras, Vegeta's warm breath tickled her ear, "You may bite where my Mark will be… and you may challenge me…" A smirk pulled at her red lips, "I'll make you regret that…" Suddenly, Bulma bit down hard on the junction of Vegeta's neck and right shoulder; harder then he had wanted but she was still too weak to truly Mark him through the suit. In retaliation, the Prince clamped down on her Mark, his sharp teeth puncturing through her suit and into her flesh. Bulma moaned as Vegeta licked at her wound, tasting her blood as a strange, sweet scent hit his nose and clouded his mind.

Pleased with her glazed, blue eyes, Vegeta held himself up with his arms and gently cupped her perfect porcelain face, "You would've made the best Queen." Pushing his desires away and rising to his feet, he called over his shoulder as he removed his quiver, "You can come out now, Kakarot!" Goku's spiky, disheveled hair came into view as he stuck his head between two giant leaves to see that the Saiyan Prince was already waist-deep in the water. When Vegeta disappeared underwater, Goku felt it was safe enough to move from his hiding place. Granted, he had kinda watched so he would know what to do with Chi-Chi; if he ever got the chance.

* * *

Slowly Bulma's senses came back to her, only to find herself hot and bothered. Frustrated, she sat up and looked around for the source of her aggravation. Watching as Vegeta walked out of the water, the sunlight making the water droplets glisten like diamonds, Bulma stared wide-eyed as time seemed to slow down the more of his powerful body came into view. The wet suit clinging to his body and showing off nearly every muscle as he walked towards her with rocks in his hands. '_Wow… I didn't know he could look like _that_._' Bulma thought as she suddenly found herself in need of a drink.

Smirking at Bulma's gaping mouth as Vegeta walked up to her, he chuckled, "See something you like, Woman?" Snapping out of her revelry, Bulma scowled, "As if. I only like men who know how to _please_ their women." "Tch. I do _please_ you, Woman. You can pretend otherwise but I can _smell_ your desire for me." Vegeta scoffed as he sat down, depositing his rocks on the leaves that served as their table. Bulma crossed her arms, huffing, "Well, if you can smell my desire then why didn't you do anything about it?"

A small smile pulled at his lips, shaking his head as he picked up the knife and set about opening a rock, "Vulgar Woman… As if I'd allow anyone to see your body just for a few moments of pleasure, whether for you or myself." Cracking open the oyster, Vegeta ran the knife around the slimy creature like he had seen Nappa do and felt something hard and round. _What is this?_ A tiny, perfectly round, and very shiny black pebble was what Vegeta found in his oyster.

"That's a nice pearl, 'Gete's," Goku said from his place across the leaves from the other teens. Carefully studying the pearl, Vegeta wondered, "Pearl?" "Yeah, the Capital ladies love them. Almost as much as diamonds. But most of their pearls are made in Region 1 so they're not real. Not like that one." Goku explained, gesturing to the tiny ball in Vegeta's hand. _If the Capital females like fake ones then My Bulma shall only have_ real_ pearls._ Holding out the rare find, Vegeta offered it to Bulma, "Only the best for you, my Mate." "Thank you, my Prince." Bulma blushed, her anger forgotten for the time being.

* * *

After slurping down Vegeta's find, the teens sat in comfortable silence until a great cracking sound echoed through the Arena followed by a scream. On their feet in an instant, weapons at the ready, all eyes watched as a gigantic wave crashed through the trees on the other side of the Cornucopia. The wave stayed within a triangle formed by the rocky paths to the Cornucopia, splashing thirty feet into the air above the metal structure before falling back down and rippling across the entire width of the salt-water lake. Surging up onto the beach, the teens watched helplessly as the water rushed to their feet, since they had retreated to the edge of the jungle, and carried away their leaves with what little food had not been eaten.

"We're not going over there." Vegeta growled, _There's no way anyone can outrun such an attack._ A hovercraft retrieving a body only proved his point as Goku and Bulma nodded numbly. Nearby noise made Vegeta drop into a ready stance, whispering, "Someone's coming." Gripping their weapons tightly, Bulma crouched next to Vegeta while Goku tried to flatten himself against the foliage. Four red figures stumbled onto the beach, a tall bald person, a very short person, and two taller, skinny people, one of them carrying an ax. "Eighteen?" Goku said, then he ran out to greet the newcomers, "Eighteen!"

Turning at the sound of her name, Eighteen opened her arms as the big teen wrapped her into a strong hug, "Goku! Man, am I glad we found you." Warily eyeing the volatile Saiyan, Bulma shrugged, "I guess we have more allies now." Vegeta reluctantly followed Bulma to where the others had gathered farther down the beach. "We got them out." Eighteen chuckled as Tienshinhan, Chiaotzu, and her brother went to the water to wash whatever that red stuff was. "We went deep in the jungle where I thought it'd be safe. Safe enough anyway." "But it wasn't, was it, Sis? Miss Perfect was actually wrong." Seventeen ribbed from the safety of the water, running his fingers through his hair.

The once blond woman scowled at her twin before speaking to Goku, "It was safe… until nightfall. That's when it started raining. Hot, thick blood was pouring from the sky. The only reason Anne over there didn't run smack into the force field was because the Pokémon threw herself in front of him. I'm surprised that it didn't kill her." "It did fry her brain though." Seventeen called as the tiny woman crawled out of the water muttering, "Tick tock. Tick tock. Bing bong. Ding dong." Kneeling in the water, Tien said, "It's not that, she's used to high amounts of electricity. Chiaotzu's in shock and dehydrated like the rest of us. Have you guys found any freshwater?" "We can get some. Thanks to this." Goku stated, holding up the spile.

Chiaotzu tugged on Eighteen's hand, her tone urgent, "Tick tock. Bing bong. Ding Dong. Mouse…" "Just shut up!" The blond snapped, backhanding the small, child-like woman across the cheek, causing her to fall back against the sand. Surging forward, Vegeta grabbed Eighteen's red throat, snarling, "_I'm_ the only one killing _anybody_ in our group." "I'd let her go." Seventeen advised which only aggravated the Saiyan, "Stay out it." Raising his hands, the raven-haired young man chuckled knowingly, "Ok then, MC Widow's Peak. Your funeral."

Barely catching her muscles twitch, Vegeta caught the fist meant for his face. Smirking at the shocked woman, he slammed his victim into soft ground and put his full weight on her as he knelt on her other arm. "As. I. Said. No killing _anyone_ in the group. That's _my_ job." Pushing himself off, scowling at the mess he got on his hands and suit, Vegeta stated, "It's my duty as Prince of All Saiyans to protect my people from any and all threats. Even if one of them is the threat." "Whatever, Princey. I got them out for you and _this_ is the thanks I get?" Eighteen huffed, hesitantly walking into the water to wash the blood off.

Gazing down at the once stark white human smiling as she played in the sand, Vegeta commanded, "Woman, help the Dwarf get clean. Kakarot, you and me are going to get water." Bulma's huff did not go unnoticed, prompting Vegeta to press a soft kiss to her forehead as both a silent '_please_' and '_thank you_'. Gently cooing to the child-like adult, Bulma got Chiaotzu back into the water before the two Saiyans went to find something to hold and carry water in before tapping a tree.

* * *

Finally settling on an old tree limb that was somewhat hollow on the inside at their canteen, the teens started pulling water from the nearest tree. While waiting for the limb to fill up, Goku asked, "What was all that back there?" "What are you talking about, Kakarot?" Vegeta scowled, not really wanting to answer it. But Goku wouldn't let up so easily, "With Eighteen. She's had a hard enough life, both before and after her Game. I'm sure she didn't mean to hurt Chiaotzu."

Crossing his arms, Vegeta tapped his foot against the ground impatiently, "Blondie's probably the most stubborn non-Saiyan person I know, besides the Woman. I needed to put her in her place. Although she's a fine warrior and I'm happy she's an ally, she needed to understand who's in charge and what I would not tolerate." Seemingly accepting Vegeta's answer, Goku shrugged, "If you say so, Best Buddy. But still, ease up on the twins. They have their reason for being the way they are, just like I do."

Goku took a quick drink from their canteen before holding it out to Vegeta, who scowled as he roughly snatched the wood from the other Saiyan's hand and downed half of the remaining contents. Wiping his mouth as he passed the hollow log back to Goku, Vegeta sighed, _Maybe I was a little harsh earlier, but I'm the Prince of All Saiyans. I have to be strong enough to lead._

"Hey, 'Gete's?" Goku asked nervously, "Why do you keep calling me Carrot?" Staring at the Saiyan as if he had grown a third head, Vegeta cocked his head to the side, "Kakarot, not Carrot, is your proper Saiyan name. I don't care what those idiots call you, I know who you truly are. At least, whose son you are." A thought just occurred to him as Vegeta gripped his chin, muttering, "That must mean Raditz has their mother's looks."

Two words caught the other Saiyan's attention, "My mother's a radish?" "NO!" Vegeta hissed, adding lowly, "You have a brother named Raditz who looks nothing like your father while you're a spitting image of him. Honestly, how do you _not_ know who your parents are?" Giving a small smile to the Prince, Goku sighed, "Because Grandpa Gohan never told me about them. But he was the best Grandpa I could ask for; he taught me how to fish, how to save someone like I did with Bulma, and Grandpa even taught me how to fight before he died. After Grandpa Gohan died, Kami took me in until I won my Game. I've kinda been on my own ever since."

"At least you're doing better than me. You're dad's still alive." Vegeta quipped as he pulled the precious spile out, stopping the flow of water as the tree's bark miraculously closed the hole as if it was never there. "That should be enough water to quench their thirsts. We can get more by the beach." The Prince started back down the hill towards the others as Goku followed, laughing, "Oh come on, 'Gete's, admit it. You're worried about Bulma." A dark blush dusted his cheeks as Vegeta grumbled, "It's not like Blondie and her brother stand a chance against 2. Region 1 maybe, but not 2. Now hurry up, Kakarot." "I'm coming, I'm coming," Goku said, shaking his head with a wide grin on his face.


	23. Chapter 23

23

When the two Saiyans arrived back on the beach, Tienshinhan was clean and on the sand coiling up a mass of hair-thin gold wire. Seventeen was stretched out on sand drying off while Eighteen, Bulma, and Chiaotzu were still in the water. Watching his Mate carefully, Vegeta saw her glance around tensely before grabbing the Dwarf's face. Then she rushed back to shore, a sparkle in her bright blue eyes as she proclaimed, "It's a clock! The whole Arena's a giant clock and Chiaotzu figured it out before anyone else." Tien turned his eyes to his Region partner, "I should've figured that out… But with your infallible internal clock, I'm not surprised."

Happily plopping down next to the bald man, the tiny painted lady laid her head on his broad shoulder, "I'm surprised you didn't." "Whoa! Since when'd she get back to normal?" Seventeen asked as he got up, dusting off what sand he could. Shrugging, Chiaotzu apologized, "Sorry if I was annoying, guys. With what happened, my mind could only focus on one thing so I made sure it was on the Arena." Vegeta scowled at the short woman, "And what if something had happened to you before anybody figured out what you were trying to say?" "I knew nothing would happen." Chiaotzu stated confidently, "Because Tien wouldn't've let anything happen to me."

* * *

The group of seven ventured out to the Cornucopia in hopes of finding more information or at least some kind of food. "It's laid out like a clock with a new threat every hour. But the threats..." "Seem to only stay within their set wedge. Never going past it like there's some kind of wall or fence keeping it in place." Chiaotzu and Bulma explained as they walked along a rocky path to the center of the salt-water lake. Pointing at the big tree directly in line with the tail of the Cornucopia, Bulma stated, "The tail points to Twelve where lightning strikes that tall tree at noon and midnight. Ya'll figured out that One is blood rain, we found poison fog at Two and killer monkeys at Three. So we know the first four hours at least. And then at Ten, a giant wave comes from over there."

As Eighteen used her ax to draw a map of the Arena, noting the times and threats in each section, Vegeta moved to investigate what was left after the BloodBath. There were no other bows like he was hoping, however, he did find another quiver and happily relieved it of its arrows. Rejoining the group as Bulma was asking about the other unknown sections, Vegeta's sensitive ears heard a muted crunch of pebbles grinding against each other. Onyx eyes snapped up to find Goz hauling himself out of the water. Not wasting a second, the Saiyan Prince shot the bright blue, muscle-man in the heart, causing the body to fall back into the water with a splash.

"We're under attack!" Vegeta hissed as Mez unleashed a war cry for her brother and charged at the group. Shoving Bulma out of the way, Eighteen swung her ax and nailed the red-head in the chest. Barely dodging a spear, Bulma pulled Chiaotzu to her as they watched Goku make a stand against Broly, each Saiyan using the hafts of their weapons to block the other's attacks. When Kale showed up, Vegeta snarled lowly, "Run." Bow pulled back, he tracked the female Saiyan until her head was out of view around the corner of the metal structure; what surprised Vegeta was the fact that Broly was running with her. _Then again, it's two against seven._ "Protect the Woman!" Vegeta barked as he gave chase. The thrill of battle spurring him onward.

Paying Eighteen no mind as she followed at his heels, Vegeta was nearing the spoke of rocks the older Saiyans were using to flee when the whole island began to move. Vegeta was knocked off his feet and clung to shallow crevasses in the rocks as the island spun faster and faster. The flash of fear through the Bond caused his focus to slip, and with it, his grip. Quickly snatching the Saiyan's left hand, Eighteen screeched as she dug the pointed end of an ax into the rocks to hold both her and the much heavier warrior.

The pull of the centrifugal force on his body hurt, but what hurt the most was his left arm felt like it was being ripped off. A sharp flash of pain rippled across the Bond. _Bulma! They won't stop 'til someone hits the water…_ "Let me go!" Vegeta shouted over the rushing wind. "Are you crazy?!" The blond ax-wielder screamed back. "Yes!" He bellowed, howling in pain as he flexed his left arm to plant his feet on the rocks and pushed off. Feeling his hand slip through her fingers, Eighteen look back in horror to find that Vegeta was already gone beneath the waves.

Within seconds of Vegeta hitting the water, the spinning stopped. Coughing, Vegeta used his right arm to cling to the rocks of the island but he couldn't pull himself up with only one arm. After Eighteen found she couldn't get him up on her own, she went to get help. Goku jumped into the water to help boost his Prince up enough for Tien and Seventeen to haul the waterlogged Saiyan up onto dry ground. "Vegeta!" Bulma cried as she hugged him, punching him in the left shoulder, "Don't you ever do that again."

Hissing as her weak strike aggravated his still-healing wound even more, Vegeta growled, "If you hadn't gotten hurt then I wouldn't've had to take a bath. Now, where's my…" Suddenly his bow clattered at his feet, followed by a very wet, dopey grinning Goku, "It was in the water but I got it before it went too deep." "Whatever. Let's just get what we need and get off this stupid island." Eighteen snapped, marching back to the mouth of the Cornucopia to see if there were any more axes to be had.

* * *

Once back on solid ground, Vegeta roughly pulled Bulma to him so he could inspect her for injuries. "Ow! Do you have to be so rough?" Bulma chided as she allowed him to maneuver her this way and that, searching for any trace of blood. Finding only a shallow cut on her arm, Vegeta frowned, his deep gravelly voice dangerously dark, "I thought I told you to protect Her." "Hey, how were we supposed to protect her from flying swords?" Seventeen defended himself which only made the volatile Saiyan angrier, "By throwing yourself in front of her and ridding us of your idiocy."

"It's just a scratch, Vegeta. There's nothing anyone could've done; not even you." Bulma soothed, placing a hand on his chest. Growling in annoyance, Vegeta relented and focused on tending to Bulma's wound. Gently running his tongue over the small cut, he lapped at the wound until he was sure it was clean and was no longer bleeding. A soft kiss to her hair was all she would get as an apology. That's when Bulma noticed that Vegeta hadn't used his left arm at all and he was holding it rather close to his body.

Feeling brave, Bulma grabbed Vegeta's left arm and tugged on it, the flash of pain and anger in his coal-black eyes confirmed her suspicions. "Unhand me, Woman." Vegeta growled lowly. "No." Bulma said, silencing his outrage with one short sentence, "You gave me permission. Told you, you'd regret it." Forcibly pushing the stubborn Saiyan to the ground, Bulma poked at his chest to see how badly he had been hurt.

Frustrated by his lack of response, the blue-haired teen threw her hands up, "How can I tell if I'm helping if _you_ don't say anything?!" "I _am_, Woman! _You're_ the one who can't seem to read the Bond." Vegeta snapped back, his inky black eyes expressive only for her to see. Understanding flashed in her clear blue eyes as Bulma nodded, closing her eyes and speaking softly, "Ok. Then let's try this again." Blue eyes focused on onyx orbs as pale, nimble hands worked on massaging Vegeta's left pectoral. Slowly the pain dulled as the muscles relaxed under Bulma's clever fingers, causing Vegeta to melt into the sand and close his eyes to focus on the feeling of his Mate's hands on him.

Sitting up, Vegeta asked, his tone not hiding his hurt, "Why'd you stop?" "Because I've done all I can." Bulma simply stated as if it was no big deal, "The rest is up to you." "Let's go over the death count." Tien said, gathering the others' attention, "We know that the men from 5 and 6, Regions 8 and 9, and the woman from 11 were all killed on the first day. Who else has died so far?" "Kami," Goku said glumly, his eyes downcast. Bulma glanced at Vegeta, "The woman from 6 died this morning… Protecting Vegeta." The others did not bat an eye at the news, they just pushed onwards.

"Region 1's out. Vegeta and Eighteen killed them before the Cornucopia went haywire." Chiaotzu added. "And don't forget that the wave took out someone." Goku reminded the group. Counting the tally marks in the sand, Tien announced, "That makes thirteen dead Competitors and eleven Winners still alive. Besides us, the other two we know of are Broly and Kale, who are arguably our biggest threats." "They _are_ the biggest threats." Vegeta growled, crossing his arms, "Me and Kakarot are probably the only ones that stand a chance against them." _And even _that's_ just barely._

A guttural, pain-filled roar echoed through the trees at their back. "Nappa, you idiot!" Vegeta bellowed, taking off into the jungle to find his injured guardian. Suddenly Panchy screamed to his left, causing Vegeta to pause as his mind couldn't decide whether he should save Nappa or his Mate's mother. A small black bird landed on his shoulder, Vegeta noted that it had the same build as a chatterdee but it definitely wasn't the unintended bird. The bird cocked it's head to the side as if to study his face; seemingly nodding as if it knew who Vegeta was, the bird opened its sharp beak and Dr. Briefs yelling in pain came out. "Ahh!" Vegeta hissed, clutching his ear as he grabbed the bird and threw in on the ground, stomping on the fowl.

"You ok, 'Gete's?" Goku asked as he came up beside the Saiyan Prince. Another high-pitched scream rang out, causing fear to flash in Goku's black eyes as he started running; not hearing Vegeta's words of, "Kakarot! It's not real…" "Cheech? Cheech!" Goku called over and over as he ran. Chasing after the other Saiyan, Vegeta grabbed his arm and slammed him into a tree, pushing his forearm against Goku's throat and growled, "Kakarot! It's not real, just chatterbox-birds. Whoever's screaming isn't here." "Chatterboxes copy, Vegeta. How do you think they got these sounds?" Goku pleaded for Vegeta to understand. Acknowledging the teen's words with a nod, the Prince released his fellow warrior and stated, "We have to get back to the others."

The two Saiyans ran at top speed towards the beach and seeing their allies only made them run faster as the screaming birds followed, assaulting their ears. Smacking into an invisible wall, Vegeta slammed his fists against it, trying desperately to break through as he heard Selypa's voice. Bulma's mouth was moving but whatever she was saying wasn't reaching his ears, his senses were overloading from all the noise. Vegeta sank down, clutching his head with his coal-black eyes focused solely on his Mate as she tried to comfort him from behind the barrier. _Please let this torture end! Stop! Please! Momma? Dad? Why'd you leave me?_

As if the chatterboxes knew what Vegeta was thinking, they started replaying his parents' final moments; right down to the gunshot. Turning around, Vegeta roared and yelled and screamed at the fowl until his voice was strained and hoarse, then he picked up a fallen branch and started swinging it, trying to kill the annoying creatures. Eventually, Goku tackled the Prince and wrestled him to the ground, making sure they were facing the others as he muttered, "I'm sorry. Forgive me, Prince." over and over again.


	24. Chapter 24

24

Coming back to his senses, Vegeta couldn't help the shivers racking his body; the noise was just too much for his heightened hearing. "Release me, Kakarot." Vegeta rasped, throat raw from his screaming fit earlier. Thick arms fell to the side as Goku relaxed and rolled onto his back, staring blankly into the sky. Slowly approaching her Mate, Bulma whispered, "Vegeta?"

Inky black eyes locked onto clear blue ones as the Saiyan's body moved without conscious thought, crashing his rough lips against her soft mouth. Pressing harsh butterfly kisses as he went, Vegeta moved along her chin, to her ear and neck, before nuzzling her Mark. "I'm sorry. I couldn't protect your parents…" He whispered against her neck. "Shh… It's ok, Vegeta." Bulma soothed, lovingly petting his flame-like mane, "My parents are fine. So is Nappa."

Vegeta was about to argue when Seventeen spoke up, "She's right, you know. Everyone in Ee-arth loves her parents. If anything were to happen to them, the Regions wouldn't stand for it. Heck, the whole Capital would be up in arms about it." "What about that, Freeza?!" Eighteen suddenly shouted at the sky, shaking her ax, "What if we set _your_ house on fire, huh?! How would it feel if we destroyed everything _you_ love?!" Feeling everyone's eyes on her, the blond looks at them and shrugged, "What? I have nothing left out there that I care about… Freeza can't hurt me anymore then he already has. Come on Bro, let's get them some water."

"Some of them were real," Vegeta said, holding Bulma close. "What do you mean?" She asked from the safety of his strong arms. Sighing, the exhausted Prince answered, "I was forced to watch Selypa get beat to a pulp right before the Game started and those birds had her screams. Plus they replayed the sound of my Mother and Father getting shot, right down to the gun firing. That's why I went berserk; I knew those weren't faked."

Watching the very still Saiyan, Vegeta wondered, "Kakarot, who's Cheech?" "Chi-Chi Mao. The girl Kami volunteered for so she wouldn't end up back in here again. She won the Game between ours." Goku said, his voice almost devoid of emotion. A thought hit Bulma, "She's who you were speaking to in your Interview, wasn't she?" "Yeah." The spiky-haired Saiyan sighed, a wistful smile on his face. The shell-shocked Saiyans stayed where they were until the twins came back with water. Only then did the group move back to the beach where Tien and Chiaotzu were waiting anxiously.

* * *

Eyeing the pair from 3, Vegeta whispered to Bulma, "I don't like the way those two are whispering to each other." "Your whispering to me. Maybe they feel the same way." Bulma snarked back, which earned her a warning growl, "Careful, Woman, I have ways of _punishing_ that smart mouth of your." "Oh?" Bulma realized she stuck her foot in her mouth a second too late as Vegeta bent his mouth to hers, his tongue intertwining with hers as he forced the strong-willed Woman to the sand. Fully satisfied that he had shut her up for a few moments, Vegeta separated with a groan; the ethereal beauty between his arms only making him wish they were full-Mates all the more. _But I can't do that to Her. Not now, not without the risk of exposing my lie._

"When you two are done making googly eyes at each other, the Trainer and his Pokémon have a plan!" Eighteen called, ruining the moment for the teens. Helping Bulma up, Vegeta grumbled under his breath, "I swear, I'm going to kill her." Lightly smacking his chest, Bulma reprimanded, "No, you will not. Not yet." Once they joined the rest of the group, Tienshinhan and Chiaotzu began to lay out their plan, "Where do you think the Careers feel the safest?" "The jungle?" Seventeen shrugged, hoping his guess was right.

"Wrong." Chiaotzu giggled, "The jungle's a living nightmare. We all figured that out." "The beach." Bulma knew it was the answer because there were no other areas in the Arena; one was either in the jungle or on the beach. Nodding enthusiastically, Tien said, "Exactly. But then why aren't they here? Why aren't we fighting them right now?" "Because we claimed the beach." Eighteen stated, to which Goku added, "Not counting Bulma, we still outnumber them." "Are you saying my Woman can't fight, Kakarot?" Vegeta snarled, gripping his bow tighter, his instincts practically demanding blood for such an insult.

Raising his hands, Goku crouched low to the sand, "Never, Prince. I was mistaken because I have never seen your Mate fight." "My Mate is capable of defending herself if needed and don't you forget it." The angry Prince snorted down at the low-class warrior before returning his focus back to the group with a raised eyebrow, "You two said you had a plan?"

Audibly swallowing her fear, the tiny painted woman said, "If we leave, they'll most likely come down to steal what resources they can before hiding in the tree line, waiting for us to come back. Here in, what, four hours, the 10 o'clock Wave will soak the beach. Now, here's the kicker, what happens at midnight?" "Lightning strikes the tree." Bulma replied, her bright blue eyes sparkling in wonder as she was piecing together their plan, "You're planning on electrifying the beach, aren't you?"

"Spot on, just what I'd expect from a Briefs." Tien beamed, gesturing to his coil of wire, "At dusk, we leave for the lightning tree, that'll give us four or five hours to run the wire from the tree to the beach. And don't worry about it burning up, Bulma, I designed it so that it wouldn't burn even under above-average power surges." Finally taking the time to truly study the gold-colored wire, Bulma racked her brain for the name of it, "Kikoho? No… that's thicker than this" Chuckling at the intelligent teen, Tien said, "Close. It's similar to my Kikoho wire, that's why I named it Shin Kikoho."

Seventeen spoke up, "I say we do it. Better than us trying to hunt them down." Scowling at the laid-back Winner, Vegeta crossed his arms, "I don't like it, but I agree. Even I would have a hard time tracking them in this dense jungle; however it's not impossible should your idea fail, Triclops." "Looks like we're doing this." Bulma grinned, excited at the idea of being able to see Tien's invention at work, "What do we need to do?" Tien and Chiaotzu shared a glance, "Keep us alive for the next six hours. That'd be the most helpful right now."


	25. Chapter 25

25

The group took their time preparing for the night; Goku spent most of it in the water catching Pauzu while the pairs from 3 and 7 reminisced about home. Vegeta and Bulma were a short distance from the others, just sitting in silence as they watched the sky begin to change colors. "We should leave." Vegeta's deep gravelly voice breaking the silence that hung between them. "What? Why?" Bulma wondered, "The plan's going to work." Leaning back on his hands, Vegeta sighed, "I know. And we both know what's going to happen once the Careers are gone. I don't want to be forced to shoot first."

Deep blue eyes gazed into coal-black orbs, "And what if they don't? What if no one turns on anybody?" Shaking his head causing sand to fall out of his coarse, black hair, Vegeta scoffed, "Tch, we'll still end up dead." "Maybe not. It worked for us last time." Bulma defended her stance on the mater. "Shenron's not going to make that same mistake again. Freeza won't let him." Vegeta chuckled, "Only one person is walking out of here and I'll do everything in my power to make sure it's you, Woman."

"Can we stay with these guys until midnight? The Careers are still out there and you told me that you can't take them both on by yourself. As soon as we hear a cannon, we'll go." Bulma pleaded, studying his sharp, angular face in the dying light for any sign that he was listening to her. Exhaling sharply, Vegeta relented, "Very well, at the cannon. No later. We'll meet at the Cornucopia if we're somehow separated."

Gently cupping her soft, pale face, Vegeta's gravelly voice rumbled, "Bulma… if you die and I live, then I've lost everything. There's nobody else I care about, and no female could ever hope to even come close to you in my eyes." "Vegeta…" Bulma breathed, blue eyes blown wide in the dim light.

But the oddly emotional Prince shushed her, "Shh, I have more to say, Woman. It's different for you. You have your parents… and our child. They will need you far more than me because I'm sure your mother will poison me for allowing her daughter and grandchild to get killed. You have to live so that I can live on through the stories you'll tell our son." Slyly smiling as he finished, Bulma inquired sensually, "How do you _know_ it's a boy?" "Your blood." Vegeta breathed against her ear, "If it was a girl, your blood would be sweet like honey. Not bitter like the coffee you adore."

Her pale face scrunched up in that cute way Vegeta was hoping for, his enhanced eyes picking up on every little detail. "_The King and his Queen, warriors 'til the end, never stopped their war, their war for each other…_" He crooned as his mouth slowly descended upon Bulma's defenseless lips. The kiss was sweet, tender in a way, as Vegeta held his Mate close and tried to pour all of his love into her body. Pulling away and resting their foreheads together, clear blue pools stared up into inky black orbs, memorizing every ounce of detail they could.

"Come on, your Highnesses! Time to get moving!" Eighteen called, ruining yet another moment but Vegeta did not seem to mind this interruption as much. "The first cannon after midnight." Vegeta hissed lowly as they stood to join the others. An unearthly howl came from an area across the Arena, followed closely by a cannon. All eyes watched as a hovercraft appeared to retrieve pieces of the mangled body as Tien said, "That makes fourteen dead. We're in the final ten."

* * *

The trek up to the lightning tree was slow going since they didn't want to attract any unwanted attention. _Even with the Woman leading the way, we'd still be going faster than this!_ Vegeta grumbled, hating the fact that he was having to trust others and their plans. Granted, the proud Prince knew that his plan was flawed but that didn't make accepting help any easier.

Finally reaching their destination as the faces of the dead were projected onto the night sky, the group watched as familiar faces were seen for the last time. "The Drunk's Friend actually made it this far?" Vegeta said aloud, surprised that the tall, lanky man managed to survive in the jungle for this long. "Apparently." Bulma shrugged as she took his free hand and pulled the reluctant Saiyan towards the others.

Tienshinhan and Chiaotzu were wrapping what seemed like a mile of wire around the base of the tree before addressing the others, "We don't want to be anywhere near this when the lightning strikes. So after we hear the Wave hit, those of us up here will head to the Fog section." The bald man pointed to Vegeta and Goku, "After you two drop the _entire_ coil into the water, make your way to us. Understand?"

Vigorously shaking his head, Vegeta snarled, "No! Bulma comes with us." Frowning at the Saiyan with flame-like hair, Chiaotzu said, "She'll only slow you down, Prince. We can protect her better up here, _away_ from the danger of Broly and Kale, so you can focus on getting the wire to the beach." "Vegeta," Bulma sighed, resting her head against his hard chest, "Just go. I'll be ok. I know how to fight, remember?" Vegeta exhaled slowly, willing his body to relax despite his instincts screaming at him to not let her out of his sight. "Very well, Woman." His voice soft and gentle, "I will do as you ask."

His deep, gravelly voice turned harsh as he demanded, "If my Mate stays, then so does Kakarot." Vegeta's tone not leaving any room for arguments, the geniuses from 3 merely nodded their consent. "Eighteen, you'll go with Vegeta then," Tien ordered, glaring at the blond so she wouldn't fight him on it. "Yeah, ok." The blond woman rolled her icy blue eyes, she was the back-up plan. She was _always_ the back-up plan. "You take the wire first, Blondie." Vegeta growled, not liking the way things were going more and more every second.

Turning to the other Saiyan, he snarled menacingly, baring his white, slightly pointed canines, "If _anything_ happens to Her, no matter how small; I will kill you so slowly you will be begging for a death that will never come. Do you understand me, Kakarot?" "Understood, my Prince." Goku gulped, feeling a fear that only Chi-Chi and Kami's friend, Mr. Popo had caused him to feel. Satisfied, Vegeta nodded and walked with Eighteen to the edge of the clearing around the tree.

At the last second, Vegeta paused and looked back at his blue-hair Mate. Thumping a fist over his heart before raising it high above his head, the Saiyan Prince opened his palm in one last goodbye. When Bulma returned the gesture, he felt a true, warm smile on his face as he whispered, "I love you, Bulma." With his final words said, the reluctant pair were swallowed by the darkness.


	26. Chapter 26

26

They were about half-way to the beach when Eighteen spoke up, "Hey, why don't you carry this thing for a while? Or are you too stuck-up to do such a _lowly_ job?" "Quiet!" Vegeta hissed, putting his arrow away so he could grab the coil from the loud blond, "If it'll shut you up, then give it here." Vegeta carried the wire only a few feet when he felt it grow taunt like it was snagged on something. "Blondie, something's not right." The Saiyan whispered to his ally.

Suddenly, the wire came springing back to them. "It's been cut," Vegeta growled as he dropped the coil to nock an arrow. Spying Broly's distinctive spiky hair, the Prince was about to release his arrow when something hit the back of his head. "Sorry." Eighteen whispered to the prone Saiyan as she pulled a knife out. Digging the tip of the blade into his right forearm, she made quick, if sloppy, work of his tracker. Her bloody hand leaving a mess on his throat as Vegeta started to come back to his senses, hearing the blond say, "Trust me and _stay down."_ Then she threw an ax at the Saiyans from 2 to get their attention before running off into the jungle.

The Saiyans chased after their prey, paying no mind to the dark figure on the ground mere feet from their path. Forcing himself onto his hands and knees, Vegeta assessed himself but found that his only real injury was on his forearm. _But why did she remove it? I've been kept in the dark about something… Something bigger than this Game._ "Eighteen?! Where are you, Sis?!" Seventeen shouted, coming to a stop right above Vegeta. Slowly, quietly, the Saiyan Prince stilled his breathing and his shaking body, hoping that the raven-haired twin would move on.

Relaxing as the young man went farther down the trail searching for his twin, Vegeta grabbed his bow and staggered to his feet. _I have to get back… Must protect Bulma._ He crashed through the underbrush, not caring who heard him as long as he got back to Bulma as quickly as possible. Stooping to pick up what wire had shot back towards the tree when it had been cut, his black eyebrows furrowed as he walked into the clearing, _But why did they cut it? Did they overhear Triclops plan? If so…_

A loud warbling crack echoed in his ears, dropping the wire as he ran to where the sound and sparks had come from. "Triclops?" Vegeta rolled the twitching man onto his side to keep him from choking on his own spit as the bald man road out his electrical shock. On the ground laid a knife tied to a stick by the gold wire. "What was your _real_ plan, Tienshinhan?" The lone Saiyan wondered aloud, "And for that matter, where's Kakarot and my Woman?"

Suddenly a cannon fired, snapping the teen back to his senses, "Bulma?!" There was rustling in the brush and Vegeta hurried back to some higher grass-like ferns to hide as he waited for his prey to come into view. Disheveled, spiky black hair that could only belong to one person in the Arena bounced as a tall, broad teen ran out of the trees, stopping just at the edge of the clearing. _Kakarot?_

Goku raised his hands, showing Vegeta that he didn't have a weapon. Taking a deep breath, the Saiyan from 4 managed to keep his voice even, through his body was thrumming with energy, "Remember who the real enemy is, my Prince." Slowly lowering his bow as the words washed over him, Vegeta wanted to ask where Bulma was but the thunder rumbling above meant that it almost time for the lightning to strike.

Staring up at the flashing sky, Vegeta saw the outlines of the force field panels as a plan slowly pieced itself together in his mind. Quickly grabbing the wire he'd dropped moments ago, the Prince of All Saiyans wrapped it around an arrow. _I don't have much time…_ Once he was sure that it wouldn't come undone, he nocked it, lined up his shot, and waited for just the right moment.

"What are you doing, 'Gete's?! Get away from there!" Goku yelled but didn't dare move any closer to the tree. "Make sure Bulma's safe! And tell Her, I love Her!" Vegeta bellowed over the thunder, eyes scanning for the first tell of lightning, his cue to fire. Shaking his head, Goku couldn't believe his ears or his eyes as he saw Vegeta's black hair turn gold for a second, "Tell her yourself!" Then the lightning flashed and Vegeta released his arrow with a roar so loud that it was heard over all the other noise.

The force of the electricity slammed into Vegeta's back, throwing him forward several feet. As the lightning traveled through the wire it turned from gold to white, leaving a visible trail of the arrow's path as it hit its mark. Overloaded with energy, the force field went black as a series of mini-explosions went off all over the Arena.

* * *

Feeling warm sunlight on his face, Vegeta opened his black eyes to see real sunshine and the real sky. _This isn't a bad place to die…_ Vegeta thought as he numbly stared up at the metal supports crashing down into the trees; one landing too close for comfort but he couldn't seem to bring himself to care. Then something blocked his sunshine, causing Vegeta to frown, only for him to snarl at the claw device descended from the hovercraft.

Vegeta found that he couldn't move his body, no matter how much he wanted too. _Must've been from the lightning… I'm sorry, Bulma…_ Head lulling to the side, the Prince saw Goku curled up into a ball at the edge of the clearing, although there was still not a speck of blue to be found. But his body gave up on being conscious and focused more on staying alive as the Prince of All Saiyans blacked out, still reaching back towards the Arena; back towards his Mate.


	27. Chapter 27

27

_Vegeta was racing through the jungle, branches reaching out and clawing at his face, hair, chest, anywhere they could reach as they tried to slow him down and keep him from his destination. Stumbling over a root that he didn't remember being there, Vegeta tumbled out onto the beach. He was in such a hurry to outrun the monkeys that he didn't notice the pale figure by the Cornucopia. Unlike before, the monkeys bravely followed after their prey, forcing Vegeta to retreat into the safety of the warm water. Luckily, the creatures did not seem to know how to swim._

_Treading water, the Saiyan Prince watched carefully to see if they would use the rocky path; but either they were too dumb or were trained to not go near it. _Fine by me._ Vegeta grunted as he hauled himself up out of the water, _The Cornucopia will make a good enough shelter for the night._ The sound of grunting brought his black eyes up to a pale figure in the moonlight._

_Even though his back was turned, Vegeta knew that purple and gray pinstriped suit anywhere. Waiting until he was on the island, Vegeta dropped into a fighting stance and growled, "When'd you get off the rag, Freeza?" "About the same time _you_ graduated from pull-ups," Freeza said in that high-pitched, whiny voice of his. Smugly smirking over his shoulder at the Saiyan, Freeza stepped away from the wall of the Cornucopia, inquiring, "Tell me, Vegeta, how does it feel to know that your Mate's first child _won't_ be yours?"_

* * *

Jolting awake, Vegeta's wide, coal-black eyes fluttered around the room. _I'm in a hovercraft… and I'm not restrained?_ The teen worked to gather his senses as he removed an uncomfortable mask from his face. His eyes landed on Tienshinhan who was still on his side and out cold. _Probably for the best…_ Slowly rising to his feet, Vegeta saw that his arm was wrapped and had been for a while, judging from the small, circle-ish bloodstain. His sensitive ears picked up on muffled voices coming from another part of the hovercraft, _I should pay them a visit now, shouldn't I?_

Spying a tray of medical supplies, he stopped to grab a weapon, settling on a syringe when he couldn't find a blade. The voices were getting clearer the closer Vegeta got to the door, "Vegeta'll flip out when he finds out about Bulma." "He'll still work with us though, right?" A rumbling baritone asked, their question answered by a familiar gruff voice, "Without her, I have no idea." "We should just tell…" Goku stopped mid-sentence as the door slid open for Vegeta to enter the command room of the hovercraft.

The Prince studied the four faces staring back at him. "Morning, boy." Piccolo said, apparently triggering the teen, because Vegeta went at the Namekian. Throwing the Saiyan up against the door far easier then it should've been, the blond Winner, scoffed, "What? You going to kill Freeza with a syringe?" "What have you been keeping from me, Drunk?" Vegeta snarled as his Sensei took his weapon, _My body may be weak but I can still fight._

Releasing the aggravated Saiyan may not be the smartest move, but Piccolo was no fool, he knew he didn't stand a chance if Vegeta really wanted to fight, sighing, "With Freeza watching you, we couldn't risk it. The only way he'd believe you and Bulma was if you truly knew nothing." "Prince Vegeta," Shenron finally spoke up, "you were always the plan. The mission was to get you out, no matter what. Nearly all the Winners were in on it. The Revolution has begun; you're the Lost Prince of Vegeta-sei. We're should be arriving in Region 13 in a couple of hours."

"Region 13?" Vegeta cocked his head to the side, _But wasn't 13 destroyed?_ Shaking his head to refocus on the most important matter, the teen asked, "Where is my Bulma?" Not liking their silence, Vegeta growled, "_Where. Is. My. _Bulma?" "In the Capital." Goku sighed, rubbing his neck nervously, "Eighteen cut your tracker out. Chiaotzu was supposed to remove Bulma's, but I guess something happened and they got caught. Along with Eighteen. I don't know what happened to Kale or Broly."

The Saiyan Prince stood still for a terrifying moment before he launched himself at the other teen, roaring, "You were supposed to protect Her! I ordered you to protect Her! I trusted you!" A sharp pinch in his side caused Vegeta to growl at Seventeen as the drugs started to take effect. "I'm sorry, Vegeta," Goku whispered to the sleeping Prince on his chest. All four men had seen the Saiyan's tears and all four agreed to take that secret to their graves.

* * *

Vegeta was in a drab room with just enough lighting for one to see by. He could tell that it was a hospital room from the strong smell of the disinfectants. "Vegeta…" A gruff, gravelly voice called gently, "Hey, Vegeta… Vegeta… Veegeettaa…" "What, Nappa?!" The black, flame-haired Prince snapped as his eyes focused on the mustached face of his bald guardian. His hairy lips curled into a smile, "I've been waiting on you to wake up for three days. You had me worried there for a minute."

Softly smiling back, Vegeta wondered, "When did the Magic Man have time to decorate?" Glancing at the floor, Nappa sighed, he hated being the bearer of bad news, "Vegeta… Region 12 is gone." At the wide-eyed snarl Vegeta gave him, the bald giant quickly added, "I got your Mate's parents out, along with most of the Seam. After your Game went dark… they started dropping bombs. I got who I could but…"

Feeling a hand tightly gripping his arm, Nappa looked his Prince in the eye and saw that he had that same burning fire he always had when it came to two people: Freeza Cold and Bulma Briefs. "You did what you could in my absence… And I _will_ make sure that Freeza suffers for what he's done to our people." "I know you will, Vegeta. But now is the time for rest, my Prince." Nappa chuckled, resting a large, meaty hand on Vegeta's shoulder before rising to leave. _I will rescue you, Bulma… Even if it's the last thing I do._

* * *

**End of Breathing Fire**

**This is Only The Beginning… **


End file.
